


STARK

by jamesm97



Series: The Other Stark [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Asgardian Liquor, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Sif, BAMF Stiles, Background Relationships, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Drunk Stiles, Enhanced Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Inhuman Stiles Stilinski, Inhumans (Marvel), Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Spider-man, Minor Sif/Thor (Marvel), New York City, Nogitsune Effects, POV Stiles, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rich Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sheriff isn't Stiles father, Steve Rogers Feels, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stark, Stiles-centric, Summer, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, biologically anyway, stiles is a stark, to stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been hiding a secret from everyone but his mother and father since birth he's not actually a Stilinski his biological father was Howard Stark and when his brother insists he come spend the summer it's time to come clean to the pack, he's not doing this alone, he needs Scott and Lydia.</p><p>Or</p><p>Stiles may or may not get recruited into shield/avengers but he definitely does fall for one super soldier and he definitely gets jealous of Natasha's constant flirting with the original avenger. Plus a whole load of brother Stiles/Tony feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterekismyotp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/gifts).



> So i was reading a friends Marvel/Teen wolf cross over again and i wanted more and now it's 7am and i have a fic and rough Idea of the fic i want

“Hey kiddo you okay?” John asks looking into Stiles room watching him mess with string as he looks at his Beacon Hills version of ‘Wall of weird’ he’s got a frown on his face like he can’t figure something out.

“Yeah fine” Stiles mutters.

“It’s half eight shouldn’t you be on Skype right now?” John asks every Friday night at twenty past eight on the dot Stiles gets a skype call and he doesn’t finish it before midnight.

“He’s busy” Stiles mutters.

“So phone him and tell him to make himself unbusy” John tells him laughing coming into the room throwing himself down on the bed.

“I can’t tell Tony Stark to postpone meetings just to say hello to me” Stiles tells him laughing himself as he finally stops staring at the pinhole covered wall.

“You can, you’re his baby brother pretty sure that gives you a right to do that” John reminds him.

“Shush” Stiles hisses “I don’t need to remind you about the werewolves that sneak in through my window again do I? don’t need them lurking outside hearing you” Stiles tells him.

“You know you could tell them right? They wouldn’t care well Lydia might, that girl scares me the way she goes on about Stark Industries all the time she’d probably force you to get her a job” John laughs.

“Oh yeah that’s a great conversation to have, hey everyone how are you? Oh by the way you know the ‘great’ Howard Stark? Yeah well he had a one night stand with my mother so say hello to the Bastard Stark? This isn’t Game of thrones day nobody wants to know that, you know the questions I’d get? But I thought you were a Stilinski! Oh yeah sorry Scott I’m only a Stilinski by choice my mother didn’t exactly meet my dad until I was two years old” Stiles ends his rant with a gust of air leaving his mouth.

“Yeah something like that” John tells him looking down.

“Sorry” Stiles tells him sitting down heavily on the bed next to Stiles.

“So wanna tell me the real reason you’re like this?” John asks.

“Tony’s pissed at me” Stiles tells him.

“Because?” He prompts.

“He wants me to come out” Stiles tells him.

“Like come out the closet?” John asks.

“No like come out and see him, think he wants me to come out to the world about me being a pseudo Stark as well” Stiles tells him.

“Well it is the summer before senior year, you know I work every day during summer break so I’m not going to be home maybe it would be a good thing to go out and see him” John tells him. “As for the Stark thing you know I’ve told you this since your mother died it’s up to you, everything is up to you” John tells him.

“I hate being associated with that womanizer” Stiles hisses out.

“Tony? He’s totally settled down now he’s with Pepper” John protests.

“No not him Howard!” Stiles shouts.

“Well that’s something I wish I could change too son but I can’t as much as I wish you were mine biologically I can’t I just settle for you being mine in choice” John smirks. “By law as well like” John adds after a minute.

“I wish she met you first” Stiles mutters.

“Then you wouldn’t have been born” John tells him.

“Nothing wrong with that wouldn’t have put you through the hell I have these past months trust me to go and get possessed, we’ve only just got out the debt of it all only because I got myself almost killed by one of the psycho guards” Stiles huffs out “I could have paid all my bills you know, Tony insists I have bank account with a cool billion in it” Stiles reminds him his voice turning into a sneer as he even talks about the money.

“Like I’ve told you before that money is yours and yours alone you’re my son I’m your dad I have to look after you so I pay the bills no matter what they’re for, you needed to go into that place to help you out so I put you in their” His dad tells him pulling him in for a tight hug.

“You think I should go?” Stiles tells him his eyes darting to his dresser.

“What is it?” John asks confused looking towards the paper on the bed side table.

“Came by courier when you were at work, first class tickets to New York flight leaves in two days” Stiles tells him.

“Two days? Little soon isn’t it? Bit presumptuous as well like but then again Tony always is” john chuckles “Wait two tickets?” he asks.

“The others for you if you wanted to come” Stiles tells him.

“You know I have work kiddo, could take one of the pack if you wanted to go” John tells him.

“So you think I should go? Just leave you and the pack?” Stiles asks confused.

“The pack is fine they can look after themselves especially now they have Jordon and Hayden, as for me I’ll be in work twelve hours out of twenty-four the other 12 will be sleeping and eating, it’s up to you what you want to do but I know you want to see Tony you haven’t seen him in person since you were twelve years old” John tells him.

“I would like to see him but you know what Tony’s world is like press follow him everywhere when he’s in civilian clothes, he lives with the Avengers that’s where he wants me to stay in Avengers tower, he runs the world’s leading tech business” Stiles tells him.

“You love the avengers” John interrupts him from saying anything else.

“Yeah on screen, I’ve never actually met any of them in person and I probably will get awkward around them you know I don’t like people” Stiles tells him.

“You wanted my opinion so here it is ‘Go’ do something that isn’t getting possessed or nearly dying for once, spend time with your brother get close to him he’s the only other family you have and you have seen him in person a total of three times” John tells him raising his hand when he goes to speak. “If you don’t want to go alone take one of the pack, Scott and kira just broke up maybe take his mind off it or Lydia she’d kill to meet Tony, as for the tower, you’ve enough money to rent an apartment in the city or a hotel for as long as you’re staying, and yeah I know I’m basically telling you, you can live alone for two months but I trust you, As much as you hate being a ‘Stark’ you know you’d be happy if everyone knew that way you’d be able to be around Tony whenever you wanted the choice is yours, I’ve got to go on shift, I left money for take-out” John tells him standing kissing his sons head as he exits the house.

“I’m rich remember I can pay for my own Chinese food” Stiles shouts after him his mind racing “Besides were having a pack hand thing as Scott’s” Stiles mutters running down the stairs after him.

“Good luck with that” John mutters his face going glum as he puts on a forced smile for Stiles.

“Why say it like that? It’s just Scott and the pack” Stiles laughs.

“Yeah but Malia gets awkward around you ever since you slept with Jordan” John mutters and Stiles could have laughed at the face he makes at the thought of Stiles with his deputy.

“You hate me being eighteen right?” Stiles asks laughing.

“Yeah I do! I also hate that you slept with my deputy to punish me for an argument” John tells him.

“For god sake dad I slept with him because he was hot, we were in a motel room hiding out from the bad guys he was dying I was trying to keep him alive his powers started to manifest more he healed we felt joy and well one thing led to another and it was one mistake, one hot mistake granted but at least he told you, he felt guilty about it, I should feel offended really” Stiles mutters.

“You are technically still grounded for that fyi, hey put another point in the reasons to go to New York pile, no grounding” His dad smirks kissing his head again before grabbing his belt leaving the house faster than Stiles can remind him he’s eighteen he shouldn’t get grounded and they’re consenting adults and Jordon was a hot mistake but he was still a mistake never the less.

 

//////

 

The pack meeting consists of Hayden and Liam making out in the corner, Mason quizzing Malia about her time as a coyote, Lydia and Jordon making small talk about the latest folklore they’ve managed to read on hellhounds, Scott beaming at everyone around the room while eating a bag of something.

Stiles just sprawls on Lydia his feet on Scott, there is nothing better than Lydia’s fingers carding through his hair.

He hops he’d make Jordon jealous but they’ve actually got zero sexual chemistry so he’s surprised they actually did the deed.

“Door” Malia says to Scott before not seconds later Scott’s doorbell sounds followed by the doorbell.

“Pizza” Scott calls happily bounding to the door.

“Stiles Stilinski?” Comes the voice from the door it can be heard even by the non-supernaturally gifted.

“He’s in their” Scott mutters he adds on a why but Stiles is by the door before the man can answer.

“Hi?” Stiles asks confused.

“Stiles Stilinski?” the man repeats again.

“Yeah” Stiles mutters “Who’s asking?” Stiles asks he sees Scott tense and he’s sure he’s thinking bad thoughts already.

“Just a courier, I have a package for you told I was to deliver it to you directly I was coming to your home address but I got a message not five minutes ago giving me a change of delivery address, do you have identification?” The man asks picking up the package from the floor.

“Oh sure” Stiles frowns the only one who knew he was at Scott’s was his dad.

Stiles shows him the licence and shoves the package at Scott to hold as he attempts to ask the man who sent it he just gets a shrug in return before he goes back to his car.

Scott’s back in the living room opening his package.

“Hey” Stiles protests.

“Who’s Tony?” Scott asks and Stiles heart nearly stops.

“Why?” Stiles asks.

“Counting down the hours till I see you again, I hope you use the first gift I sent you, can’t wait till you meet my family! Tony” Scott reads out from the small piece of card that is attached to a small watch.

He can’t help but smile, Tony actually wants him there and more than that he wants to introduce Stiles to the avengers the only actual family besides Stiles that Tony has.

“Why’s your heart so strange?” Hayden asks she’s new to the wolf thing she has no tact.

“Stiles honey?” Lydia asks her voice strange as she opens up the small box Scott had a second again.

“Yeah?” Stiles asks confused she looks pale, paler than when she’s seen a dead body.

“Tell me you’re not selling your body” She asks him looking up her tone serious and cold all of a sudden “Tell me you’re not someone’s toy boy” She shouts snapping the box shut and launching it at him, he catches it clumsily he doesn’t even open it he just looks at her in shock.

“What are you talking about?” He asks Scott nods along with him as confused as he is.

“Tell me you haven’t become someone’s toy boy” She repeats again “Please don’t even say you’ve got a sugar mummy or daddy” She spits like the words are poison the thought killing her even as she speaks it.

“Of course I haven’t the last time I had sex was well” He nods to Jordon and blushes.

“Why the hell are you getting sent a fifty-four thousand dollar Rolex platinum watch then?” She asks her voice still coming out in a hitch.

Stiles eyes widen as he snaps open the watch it does say Rolex on it but that’s about all he knows about it he’s not a fan of flashy things, Scott grabs it out of his hand in a second and then it’s being passed around the room like its freaking pass the parcel.

“Tony” Stiles growls under his breath.

“Who’s Tony?” Lydia asks examining the card the note was written on.

“My brother” Stiles sighs out the room goes silent the watch falls limply in Scott’s hand as he snatches it away from Mason who was trying to put it on.

“Brother?” Scott asks confused.

“Tony Stark” Stiles mutters rolling his eyes bracing for the disbelief and shock.

They don’t disappoint everyone talking over him in their rush to either tell him he’s lying, crazy or demand proof.

Scott’s comment of ‘Why do I always pay for the pizza then if your related to Tony Stark’ had him letting out a small breath he should have told them ages ago he can trust them all and his dad was right he has missed his brother.

Tony obviously misses him as well sending over a fifty odd grand watch with a soppy message in the hope it would convince Stiles to go see him.

He’s left it too long, god even his own brother thinks he needs bribing to come see him.

“I’m going to see him for the summer will you come with me?” Stiles asks cutting off the packs rants he looks to Scott and then Lydia his eyes pleading.

“To meet Tony Stark?” Lydia asks her tone disbelieving even as Scott nods his head accepting. 

“I’ll ask my mother” Scott tells him pulling out his phone talking over Lydia dropping it in his haste to text her.

“Prove it” Lydia tells him her eyes narrowing.

“How would you like me to do that?” Stiles asks freaking out a little if his own friends don’t believe him imagine if the press ever found out about it.

“A picture of you both together?” She asks indicating his pocket where is phone is located.

“All the pictures of us are physical copies it was too dangerous to have digital too easy to hack, I wanted a normal life” Stiles tells her.

“Well if you want me to come to New York with you I need a little bit of proof here” Lydia tells him.

“How about my bank balance?” Stiles asks her.

She just inclines her head.

He rolls his eyes pulling out his phone opening the app for online banking, he pulls up his checking account well one of them any way he’s got like fifty as Tony always says can’t put all your eggs in one basket.

Only this time it’s can’t put all your cash in one bank.

“Holy shit!” Scott mutters as Stiles turns the phone around to show them the available funds column shows over $50 million.

“Starting to believe” Lydia gulps “Tell me you’re not fucking with me because if you promise me I can meet Tony Stark and you turn out to have just won the lottery I will kill you, like literally scream so loud to the point your brain turns to mush, that guy is my hero and I will not have you messing me about” Lydia warns him coming close to point her dagger like finger nail at his chest.

“if you kill me Tony will set the avengers on you” Stiles mutters letting out a small eep as she glares at him.

“You owe me so much money for pizza dude like eight years of pizza” Scott mutters his eyes still wide in amazement.

He feels better now the cats out the bag, he still needs to drop the bomb on them about his dad being well not actually his dad but this is a start honesty is always good for a pack.


	2. New York

“Scott!” Lydia hisses slapping his hand away from fidgeting with the gadgets in front of him.

“What?” Scott asks looking towards her.

“Stop fidgeting, your showing people this is your first time in first class” She tells him.

“But it is my first time in first class” Scott tells her dumbly.

“Well don’t act like it” She hisses looking at the small crack to the seat in front.

“Are you going to let him act like this?” She asks.

“He’s a big boy Lydia let him act how he wants” Stiles tells her rolling his eyes thankful she can’t actually see him because she’d slap him.

“Well one doesn’t act like a poor person when he’s sat with me, go sit with Stiles” Lydia says and seconds later Scott almost trips as he gets into the spare seat next to Stiles.

“You look like a ghost” Scott mutters.

“Yeah sick of hearing you two bicker, sick of hearing Lydia act snobby ever since she found out about me” Stiles tells him his voice raising so she hears him, he hears her scoff.

“Yeah well your just lucky your introducing me to your brother” She tells him through the small slit between seats.

“Champagne?” The airhostess asks offering them a drink, Stiles can’t help but smirk that they don’t check ID on first class he’s sure Tony had something to do with that.

“God yes, can I have a Jack Daniels on the rocks please as well?” Stiles asks grabbing a glass of the tray.

“Anything for you as well sir?” she asks looking to Scott.

“Coke please” Scott smiles.

“Is it too late to turn back?” Stiles asks when she moves away to see if Lydia wants anything.

“Yeah way too late” Scott laughs “We’re landing in about an hour” Scott tells him.

“I still can’t believe your mother let you come” Stiles tells him his leg bouncing nervously as he necks the champagne in one go.

“She already knew about who your real dad was, looks like the sheriff and her are getting closer” Scott tells him.

“Tell me about it, he promised me he’d never told anyone about who I was my mother too turns out they both told Melissa I wonder who else knew” Stiles mutters.

“He told you he never told anyone else” Scott tells him.

“Yeah but he’s said that before” Stiles tells him.

“Dude you told us” Scott tells him “The pack knows, your spending the entire summer with Tony frigging Stark chances are the whole world will know who you are before the end of the summer” Lydia tells him leaning in-between the seats to grab Stiles half-finished glass and down’s it herself. 

“I get that; I guess I’m ready for people to know but the thought of it is scary” Stiles tells them.

“I get that I’d hate to have people try and intrude in my life like that, the paparazzi” Lydia tells him again only to be cut off my Scott.

“You’re not helping Lydia” Scott hisses.

“No she’s right, I know what to expect I’ve grew up being told by Tony what it’s like doesn’t make it any better, I know if we get off this plane and he’s going to be waiting for me and I’ll be all over TMZ before we even get our luggage” Stiles tells him.

“But they won’t actually know who you are” Scott attempts.

“It will only be a matter of time” Stiles shrugs.

“Brightside, you can finally spend some of your billions instead of living like a poor person” Lydia pipes in yet again.

“How many more times, I like wearing comfortable clothes” Stiles hisses being interrupted when the flight attendant gives him the Jack Daniels on the rocks he enjoys the burn when he takes a sip.

“Not everyone’s a designer snob like you Lydia” Scott tells her smirking when she makes a sound that could either mean so what? Or who cares.

“Dude I can’t believe were going to meet Tony Stark in less than an hour” Scott mutters his face beaming.

“I need the bathroom” Stiles tells them getting up and racing to the toilet.

He takes a steadying breath when he locks himself in sitting on the toilet lid his thoughts race a mile a minute coming up with various scenarios of how people finding out who he is would go down.

He’s not a genius! He didn’t get his fathers or brothers brain sure he’s a decent hacker and since he’s been training with Jordan he can fight a little, he’s nowhere near what his brother is, Tony is someone worthy of being called Howard Stark’s heir that makes sense.

He’s the black sheep of the family, he’s basically the Hydra to Tony’s shield the outsider someone that thinks they’re good until they try and take on the big fish.

The world is going to laugh at him.

Oddly he finds himself getting calmer as if the world thinking he’s a joke doesn’t matter.

He loves his brother and if the world knowing who he is means he doesn’t have to hide anymore and he gets to see his brother more, then that should make it worth it right?

He sighs standing and exiting the bathroom when a knock on the door prompts him too.

“Sorry” He mutters to the flight host when he’s told to sit in his seat the pilot has put the seatbelt sign on as they begin their descent. 

“You okay you were in their for like twenty minutes the avionics on this things messing with my hearing I couldn’t hear anything let alone your heart beat” Scott asks.

“Avionics? Word of the day? SAT prep?” Stiles laughs when Scott nods his head.

“Even without werewolf hearing I know you were having a meltdown want to talk about it?” Scott asks.

“No I had a little freak out but I decided to just take it a day at a time if the world finds out who I am then screw it everyone already knows I’m a screw up in Beacon Hills hell maybe I’d be able to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend when people find out I’m rich” Stiles laughs uncomfortably.

“Being with someone for their money isn’t love Stiles it’s tacky” Lydia tells him.

“It was a joke to lighten the mood Lydia, if you don’t stop being snarky I will have Tony get you a private jet back home” Stiles warns he leans over to show her his smirk though she smiles back at him.

“You decided where were going to stay yet?” She asks.

“I don’t know I guess the tower should be fine” Stiles tells her “And we might get to snoop into Tony’s top secret shield files see if the government knows anything about our pack or supernatural in general” Stiles mutters.

“You aren’t using the servers in the avenger’s tower to hack your way into shield are you? You can’t even hack that well Danny didn’t teach you that much” She asks confused.

“Tony has clearance to shield files I’m pretty sure I could guess his password” Stiles tells her.

“Just don’t piss off shield it won’t matter if you’re a Stark or a Stilinski they’ll arrest you” She warns.

“At least he can afford a team of lawyers, could even buy the judge” Scott laughs.

“I hate the money thing” Stiles mutters.

“When I told Jackson you were richer than him he refused to believe me” Lydia tells him.

“You told Jackson?” Stiles asks his head nearly getting stuck in the gap between seats as he fights to look at her.

“Just that you were rich not the Stark thing thought I’d let him see that on the news” She shrugs.

“I’m beginning to regret bringing you with me” Stiles tells her.

“You know you love me” She smirks.

“Not anymore” Stiles tells her laughing “I should have brought Jordan” Stiles tells her enjoying the glare he gets in return.

“I still haven’t forgiven you for sleeping with him, I called dibs” She tells him her eyes looking at him harshly, if looks could kill he’d be dead.

“Man up” Stiles laughs getting distracted as the plane nears JFK going in for a landing.

The pilot starts talking over the intercom and within then minutes the plane is screeching on the tarmac coming to a stop.

Scott, Stiles and Lydia along with the other two people in first class are allowed off the plane first they get through passport control fairly quickly and Stiles eyes can’t help but scan the airport for Tony he can’t see him anywhere.

“Maybe he’s busy” Lydia tells him when she observes him nervously looking round the packed airport.

“Suppose” Stiles shrugs, he at least thought he’d have sent someone to grab them after their flight.

It becomes immediately clear once they grab their bags why Tony wasn’t anywhere near them.

He’s being shouted at by about ten reporters with cameras just inside near the entrance.

“So where you flying too?” A woman asks she holds a recorder up to his mouth to catch his answer.

“I’m trying to pick someone up” Tony tells her looking at her angrily the man next to him smirking.

“Guys were a bit late here any chance you could give us some room?” The blonde asks he’s ignored when the questions keep rolling and Stiles laughs a little if reporters ignore Captain America maybe they just might over look him, he’s nothing special afterall.

“Hold this” Stiles mutters to Scott handing him his case the dude has werewolf powers he can handle it.

He walk/jogs up to the people and beams when his brother doesn’t even notice him Steve sees him and smiles all bright and beautiful.

Stiles and Steve have talked on several occasions they have a sort of bond, Stiles provided him with plenty of pop culture references and plenty of things he had to put on his list.

“Get out the way” Stiles mutters to one of the reporters that have formed a circle around the two men, Tony’s head whips up when he sees Stiles his beam is nowhere near Steve’s level, it’s like he’s a starved man and Stiles is his last chance of survival.

“Beat it kid” The reporter mutters shoving back a little to push Stiles away, Stiles rolls his eyes shoving the reporter so he stumbles giving him plenty of room to run up to Tony and pull the guy into his arms.

He’s taller than him and that makes him smirk.

“God I’ve missed you kid” Tony tells him and Stiles breath leaves him in a huff as Tony squeezes him so tight, the dude is deceptively heavy.

The camera lights seem to start flashing around them it makes Stiles blind even with his eyes shut.

“So does this mean your finally dating men now Tony?” One reporter shouts over the others and Stiles can’t help but laugh.

“I’m the only Bi guy in this family” Stiles shouts pulling away from his brother to look at him, he looks a little older than he does on Skype weirdly.

“Family?” the words are chorused around them and Stiles rolls his eyes, Tony looks to him to see what he’s going to say.

“Yeah family” He smirks.

“Now if you guys don’t fuck off I will break that camera” Stiles warns shoving the man out of his face that came closer than the rest of the photographers to get a close up of his face.

“Who are you? What’s your connection to Mr Stark? Is he your lover?” Comes flying from all around him and Stiles can’t help but laugh.

“Can we leave?” He asks his brother.

“Yeah” Tony mutters grabbing him and pulling him out the airport, he sees Scott and Lydia race after him Steve stops when he hears Scott shout his name and helps him with the bags, they’re led to an actual minivan and it’s funny when Steve pulls the keys out of his pockets.

“I thought that would be able to keep us discreet but turns out they have me under extremely close observation” Tony laughs.

“Please tell me you are driving this, because I need pictures for blackmail purposes” Stiles tells him.

“As if Steve’s doing the driving” Tony laughs unlocking the van and ushering him in rolling his eyes when the paparazzi follow blocking Scott and Lydia from getting in the back too.

Steve is in the front just waiting till Scott and Lydia get in.

Lydia slaps one of the reporters when he steps on her expensive heels and Tony howls with laughter.

“A little help?” Lydia asks holding out her hands to Stiles “Have you seen the dress I’m wearing, I should have put something longer on” She hisses when Stiles grabs her making sure nothing gets revealed as she jumps in the back with them, Scott covering her back slamming the door the flashing of lights.

“Give it twenty minutes and you’ll be all over TMZ” Lydia huffs.

“I’m guessing this is her” Tony asks eyeing Lydia up and down.

“Wow we really do have a type don’t we?” Tony asks.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asks when it’s obvious Lydia and Scott have gone a little star struck being in such close proximity to Tony.

“Super smart, hot, nice when she wants to be, could kick your ass whenever she wants to, strawberry blonde” Tony lists off smirking “Remind you of anyone?” He asks.

“Pepper” Stiles laughs.

“Trying to be like Tony is a sure way of landing yourself in trouble Stiles” Steve speaks up from the front where he’s weaving around traffic.

“Don’t be like that Steve” Tony snipes.

“He has a point” Stiles smirks laughing when Tony shoots him a betrayed look.

“Scott” Scott shouts making Lydia jump at the volume his hand shoots out nearly hitting Tony in the face “That’s me, my name Hi” Scott mutters his face actually going beetroot red, Stiles own face may or may go red with embarrassment by proxy.

“I know who you are Scott” Tony laughs shaking his hand “I’ve know who you were since you were both four and I’ve heard about everything you and Stiles have done since then” Tony laughs and if only that was true his brother knows nothing about the werewolves and other supernatural shit in his life.

“I was also told everything about Lydia since he was twelve, I was invited to yours and my brother’s wedding about a hundred times” Tony laughs making Stiles blush more.

“If he grew the balls to talk to me the wedding could have been a possibility instead I’m stuck in a long distance relationship with a jock” Lydia shrugs as if to say no biggie shaking Tony’s hand herself.

“Well that’s news to me” Stiles shouts making Scott and Tony laugh.

“Well maybe if you weren’t busy sleeping with Malia and Jordan you would have heard it sooner” Lydia glares.

“You forgot Danny, and Ethan” Scott reminds her.

“Oh yeah, and I’m pretty sure he had a thing with either Derek or Cora before they left” Lydia nods.

“Can we shut up” Stiles shouts looking to his brother who’s shaking with silent laughter.

Steve mutters something about like brother like brother and carries on driving.

“Oh shut it, you can’t judge you were a man whore before Pepper” Stiles hisses the car suddenly gets silent and Lydia and Scott look at him in shock as if they can’t believe he’d speak to Tony Stark like that.

“Monogamy will do that to a person” Tony snipes back shaking with silent laughter again.

“Please don’t talk to me about monogamy I was married in my head to Lydia for four years” Stiles mutters.

“Then he became a slut” Lydia adds making Tony fist bump her.

“Oh you are so going home even if I have to buy the private jet myself” Stiles warns it has no real heat in it because he’s smirking but it makes her shrug her shoulders anyway.

“Be about time you spend some of your money” Tony mutters and Stiles rolls his eyes they have this argument every Friday when he logs onto Skype.

“Go I use the money Tony” Stiles tells him throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“Jarvis monitors our accounts Stiles you’ve used $5000 and that was two days ago to purchase two first class tickets” Tony reminds him.

“Still used the money” Stiles tells him smirking in victory.

“Five thousand?” Scott shouts from next to Stiles “Dude forget the pizza money you told me it wouldn’t be that much” Scott reminds him.

“He’s rich Scott he might as well use it” Tony interrupts them.

“Yeah he’s right, Steve stop off at the bank will you I need to withdraw ten grand in $! Dollar bills we’ll hit up a few strip clubs, what do you say Tony? Go for a trip down memory lane? See if any of your past one night stands have become baby mommas?” Stiles teases.

“I’ve missed you” Tony tells him pulling him in for an awkward hug across the seat.

“Yeah, yeah, Just stop going on about money or I will use it all to book a hotel and have a holiday here instead of a family reunion that money is for when I get my medical degree” Stiles tells him.

“I just don’t get why you’re going back to that high school when you’ve already graduated, you should just go to college and start your degree especially since money’s no object for you” Tony says no matter how much Stiles tries to bulge his eyes out and mentally tell him to shut up.

“What? What’s he means you’ve already graduated?” Scott asks.

“Well I took the SAT’s early with Lydia we both passed we got out diploma, we were gonna come back for senior year though to be with you guys” Stiles shrugs looking to Lydia for help.

“We’re taking on different electives senior year to enhance our diploma, taking a few different languages” Lydia tells him.

“But why? If you’ve got the grades you need to get accepted into college, why not go?” Scott asks confused.

“Because that would mean leaving you” Stiles smirks.

“So UCLA is only a few hours away” Scott tells him shrugging.

“I got accepted into Harvard, Scott it’s ranked the number one medical school in the US I’d be going to the other side of the country seven-hour flight and like a two day drive away from home” Stiles tells him.

“Oh where did you get accepted?” Scott asks Lydia trying to look nonchalant about the whole thing.

“Harvard Stiles, it’s ranked one of the highest in the world for its mathematics program and since I want to be a mathematician it’s the perfect school for me” She tells him smiling at him as if she’s waiting for him to sob or something.

“Oh cool so I need to get my grades up and apply for Boston University or something? To be close to you?” Scott nods.

“If you wanted Harvard does have a great Veterinary science program as well” Stiles tells him.

“As if I would get into Harvard” Scott laughs.

“Kid I give that school millions every year one word from me and you’d be accepted in seconds” Tony speaks up.

“I’d never be able to afford that it’s like $55 thousand a year” Scott mutters.

“That’s what student aide’s for” Lydia tells him “My parents might be well off but they couldn’t afford that either the only one of us that doesn’t have to do that is him” Lydia tells Scott her thumb pointing to Stiles.

“I suppose I’ll have to think about it, he maybe if you’s decide to go early I could fly out and see you’s for holiday’s” Scott smiles.

“I don’t think we’re doing that Scott, that would mean we leave for Massachusetts after summer ends” Stiles tells him.

“Maybe you need to think as well, because I think your stupid for staying in High School for longer than you need to, if I had the grades already and early acceptance I would be there in a heartbeat” Scott tells him.

“Listen to the kid, kid he’s talking sense” Tony tells him.

“Yeah, yeah” Stiles mutters rolling his eyes Tony’s always telling him he’s mad for staying in school.

“Were here” Steve tells them from the front seat.

Stiles breath sort of chokes out of him when he sees the tower come into view, it’s beautiful.

“You repainted” Stiles notes smirking.

“Thought the place could use a revamp if another Stark was coming, we all know we have big heads needed to make the building big enough to handle us both” Tony smirks.

“Plus it gave him an excuse to add a hot tub” Steve tells them pulling into the underground parking structure after he punches in a password at the gate, it needed a retina scan a voice command as well as a key card to get in.

“Dude how are we supposed to get in and out the building” Stiles asks his brother.

“Jarvis will add you all to the building’s database, just needs to scan you” Tony tells him he sounds bitter about something.

“How is Jarvis 2.0?” Stiles asks.

“Awful I hate him” Tony tells him.

“He’s exactly the same Tony” Steve huffs parking the car.

“No he’s not the original Jarvis is walking around in a skin graft wearing a multi-coloured body, this one is speaks weird” Tony tells him.

“You used the exact same program” Steve argues as they all pile out the minivan Stiles, Lydia and Scott grabbing the bags.

“Shut it Steve, I don’t tell you how to throw your stupid shield don’t talk about my AI’s” Tony hisses.

“Play nice Tony” Stiles shouts laughing the words are echoed by Pepper walking up to them an amused smile on her face.

“Yeah play nice Tony” Pepper tells him laughing she ignores Tony’s attempt at kissing her cheek and runs up to grab Stiles and pulls him into a hug.

“It’s so nice to meet you in person” She tells him basically swinging him around while cutting off his air supply.

Tony is pissing himself laughing, Steve has a massive smile on his face and Stiles can’t feel happier right now he’s surrounded by his family, he’s missed his brother.


	3. Getting Away

‘Hi Stiles I’m…’ is a phrase Stiles never wants to hear again, he’s met people he’s never thought he’d ever have hopes of meeting, he met the entirety of the Avengers minus the god of thunder because he’s still on his home planet.

Apparently Tony is creating a new version of the avengers helping to train up the newest class of superheroes some with actual powers and others like Falcon that have an exceptional pair of wings and a good knowledge of combat.

“I’m just gonna go check out my room” Stiles mumbles to the group no one but Tony and Scott notices his getaway, they both give him a nod to acknowledge him.

He makes it to his room before he throws himself down on the bed sighing, he’s a bit overwhelmed with everyone he’s meeting they seem to love him for three minutes before they launched into debates about physics or bad guys they’ve taken down.

Lydia and Pepper bonded instantly and she seems to have made friends with Tony the two geeking out together surprisingly Bruce Banner loves her she gives him a run for his money when it comes to smarts, she seems to have mellowed out now apologising to him and Scott for being such a bitch she seems to have took it seriously that Stiles didn’t tell her who he actually was.

“Jarvis?” Stiles asks looking up at the ceiling as he turns round his face is scrunched up he’s not sure if he actually has access to the AI in his bed room but he gets an answer three seconds later.

“Yes Mr Stark?” The AI asks him the sound echoing in his room, which is seven times bigger than his room back home.

“It’s Stilinski” Stiles tells him before shaking his head “I was just wondering is there any mention of the airport incident with me and Tony?” Stiles asks him.

“Indeed would you like me to play all the news coverage on the airport?” Jarvis asks him and Stiles honestly can’t get why Tony doesn’t like the AI he sounds exactly the same as he did when him and Tony were on Skype together.

“Sure” Stiles smiles up at nothing.

The wall instantly lights up with coverage the paparazzi got of him and Tony he dry heaves when the headlines read ‘Stark in love’ ‘Cheating Tony?’ ‘Who’s the guy Stark?’ the worst of all is some has got his name and it’s only a matter of time before they get hold of his birth certificate and see who he really is.

“Jarvis?” Stiles questions.

‘Yes Mr Stilinski?” Jarvis questions.

“Call me Stiles please, I was wondering if you could help me sneak out of this place” Stiles asks.

“I don’t think that’s very wise Stiles; Mr Stark wouldn’t like that” Jarvis tells him.

“Please Jarvis this is a little awkward in here I think I just need to get out of here for a little while maybe get some pizza, I don’t think the rest of the avengers like me and I think Natasha actually wants to stab me because I think she has a thing for Steve and Steve hasn’t stopped talking to me all night trying to make me feel welcome but please tell me you know some way to get out of here?” Stiles questions practically begging.

“The whole building is password protected, biometric scans as well as voice recognition is needed in order to access the most secure parts of the building, your details have been stored in the buildings mainframe since Mr Stark first created the security system, so technically you’re allowed to access any part of the building” Jarvis tells him.

“So what you’re saying?” Stiles asks looking up at his ceiling, why does he keep looking up it?

“Well technically you leaving the tower hasn’t been prohibited, and I was never given a direct order not to show you the towers schematics” Jarvis tells him seconds later a tablet next to his bed is pinging with a notification the schematics to the building showing him how and where to get out.

“Thanks dude” Stiles tells him.

“Your welcome” Jarvis tells him.

“Your escaping?” Scott asks as soon as Stiles opens the door he lets out a small eep before smacking his hand over his mouth remembering the trained killers and superheroes downstairs.

“Scott” Stiles hisses hitting him on the shoulder before shaking his hand out in pain as he remembers werewolf.

“Remember?” Scott asks pointing to his ears, Stiles just nods thankful Scott remembered Stiles orders to not mention the supernatural out loud as Jarvis can hear everything which means Tony can probably hear everything as well.

“I’m coming with you, someone’s got to keep you alive” Scott tells him.

“Fine” Stiles hisses grabbing Scott’s arm and dragging him to a hidden panel in the wall not twenty feet away from his room, pushing the panel inwards the wall slides away and Stiles is blinded by the retina scan.

Stiles Stark accepted, comes a high pitch squeak before the elevator doors side open.

Stiles clicks the button to the car park and they’re taken their faster than Stiles can say getaway.

“So why are we escaping?” Scott asks him looking down at his phone.

“We’re going to leave this here” Stiles says grabbing Scott’s phone and placing it on the floor of the lift with his own.

“What? Why?” Scott asks moaning leaning down to grab his phone only to be pushed out the elevator by Stiles laughing.

“I don’t want Tony tracking us” Stiles tells him shrugging.

“How are we supposed to get around New York?” Scott questions.

“I’ll just take Tony’s minivan” Stiles tells him walking over to the car only to find it locked 

“Tony never locks his cars in his private car park” Stiles tells Scott frowning.

“Maybe Steve took it; he drove” Scott shrugs.

“Tony doesn’t have any inconspicuous cars” Stiles moans looking at the fifty odd cars spread out rolling his eyes.

“We don’t need to be inconspicuous” Scott tells him laughing “nobody knows who you are yet so just pick one and let’s go before Tony finds out you’re missing” Scott tells him.

“Fine” Stiles shouts him “Get in the Audi” Stiles tells him smirking at the fact that his first pick was the car his brother likes the most which is weird because he has a lot of cars and yet a bulletproof Audi R8 is his favourite.

“Told you he kept the keys in the car” Stiles mumbles grabbing the key out the glove compartment smirking as he starts the car. 

Driving in New York is weird, it’s slower than he’s used too and literally everyone is impatient.

“So why’d you want to come out?” Scott asks him, he’s gaping at the buildings around him while wincing at the volume of the city, poor werewolf enhanced hearing.

“I need to buy a few things I forgot to pack” Stiles lies shrugging.

“You know I can tell when you’re lying” Scott tells him ignoring Stiles ‘Bitch Please’ look.

“Fine!” Stiles shouts “I just got a bit overwhelmed” he tells him flipping off some douche who runs in front of his car making him break before he hit the bastard.

“Meeting the Avengers? They are kind of intimidating I guess” Scott shrugs.

“No not that, well maybe a little of that, I’ve met Pepper, Steve and Bruce over Skype before but the others I have never met and they all know my name they know everything about me minus what we’ve been through cause I would never tell anyone that, but I just get the feeling they only like me because I’m related to Tony Stark, that’s the reason my mother gave me my dad’s last name because she didn’t want me to have to grow up befriending kiss asses who just want me for my money” Stiles tells his best friend thankful he did ask him to come without him here he’d have held everything in until he exploded it all out at a stupid time and with his luck Black Widow would have been insulted by it and stabbed or shot him.

“When you left, Tony was asking Pepper if she thought he’d scared you off if he was being too full on, asking her if him bringing everyone over was a bad idea, he was freaking out as much as you were dude, I can see the family resemblance although you guys have nothing but snark and sarcasm in common” Scott tells him.

“I want to fit in with his friend’s dude but I don’t even fit in with my own” Stiles cries out laughing when Scott nods in agreement.

“You are a little bit of an idiot but everyone of your friends loves you for who you are” Scott tells him “It doesn’t matter if you’re a Stark or a Stilinski, you will always be the king of research and sarcasm to us, only now you have a bit of money and a family that could kill us all if we ever hurt you, but that’s really only one thing more than you already had” Scott tells him.

“Money and a family that would kill for me is two things more than you thought I had Scott” Stiles tells him laughing at his scatter brained best friend.

“No it’s still only one you already had a family that would kill for you, the pack” Scott tells him.

“Shut up” Stiles laughs blushing.

“DUDE” Scott shouts making Stiles jump in his seat the car swerves a little making the cars behind him honk.

“What?” Stiles asks looking scanning the packed streets looking for a rouge werewolf savaging people or hunters or something.

“We are actually on 5th avenue” Scott cries out looking around excitedly at all the shops, Stiles can’t help but roll his eyes he’s always knew Scott was as much as a label freak as Lydia but he didn’t think the dude would nearly have a meltdown as they passed the massive store fronts.

“You do know the places are expensive right?” Stiles asks him pulling into a parking security maintained parking structure.

“Yeah but I have savings” Scott tells him his eyes actually lighting up when Stiles parks the car. “You mean we actually get to go round the shops?” Scott asks him not waiting for the answer before jumping out the car running out the parking lot and going in the first shop he passes.

Stiles nearly wees himself laughing as he pays the security guard for parking.

Scott just went into Victoria secret and he hasn’t realised what shop he’s gone in yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if Stiles was convinced to spend some of his billions what would he be buying? I want answers and the best ones might make it into this


	4. Talk

“Smart move leaving the phone kid” The man shouts into Stiles ear causing the teenager to jump six feet in the air and turn around flailing when he finally touches the ground again.

“Tony” Stiles hisses balling his fist and punching his brother in the arm multiple times.

“You didn’t disable Gemma’s tracking device so really you should have just kept the phones on you, I thought I’ve taught you better than that Stiles” Tony huffs waving to a gaping teenager looking at him with awe in his eyes.

“Of course I knew the car would have a tracking device in it, I counted a total number of seven in the interior alone Tony, I just wanted to get out I’m a normal kid from Cali do you know how stressful it is meeting the Avengers? I’m pretty sure they didn’t like me; I think Natasha actually wants to shoot me for being semi acquainted with Steve, Clint looks at me like he’s sizing me up, I feel like an outsider, Lydia’s being accepted more than I am and I’m a Stark, maybe I should just buy an apartment here instead of staying with you for the Summer” Stiles rants looking towards the changing rooms where Scott’s trying on a bunch of Armani jeans that Mrs McCall would bawk at if she knew the prices of the clothing Stiles offered to buy him.

“Stiles they like you, they just don’t know how to interact with teenagers, I barely know how to interact with you” Tony tells him grabbing him by the shoulders “If you want to buy yourself a New York apartment then go right ahead, at least you’d have a place to stay whenever you decide to come here to see me, you have the money to do whatever you want, and you know you can spend more money than you already are spending seventy thousand a year isn’t going to break you, you can still spend more” Tony tells him.

“I’m not spending seventy thousand” Stiles tells him his eyes widening in shock stepping away a little.

“You make a yearly donation to your father’s station thirty-five goes to getting him better equipment and another thirty-five thousand goes to a frontal temporal dementia research group, It makes me smile to know you actually care about your parents, you could give more if you wanted, if it made you happy I could open up a branch looking for a cure for it” Tony tells him his voice becoming panicked when he sees Stiles tears slowly begin to fall.

“I know this isn’t something that has a cure for it, but giving that money makes me feel useful, it makes me feel like I’m doing something useful for her, and well my dad’s station is pretty shit when it comes to their equipment so I just have to protect him” Stiles shrugs.

“I think you need to worry about yourself for a while” Tony tells him “I can see what you’ve been through Stiles, I can see the look in your eyes, I can recognise it because it’s the same look I had after I got home from being abducted, you’ve been through some shit and you won’t tell me what it is, I think you need to start looking after you and you only for a while, I asked Steve to give you some self-defence lessons, Clint chimed in and said he knew someone who’d be good to help training Phil Coulson he’s a friend of Peppers and mine I guess, I think Clint and him have some relationship going on or something anyway, apparently a girl called Skye or Daisy or whatever needs a break after going through some things so if you want to learn how to protect yourself from whatever it is in Beacon Hills that you refuse to tell me” Tony tells him.

“Where’s this coming from?” Stiles asks confused, Tony has never give him any indication that he knew anything was going on in Beacon Hills.

“I may have had a panic attack when I found out you went missing” Tony shrugs “I’d feel more comfortable about you going off in New York on your own if you knew how to protect yourself” Tony tells him bringing him in for a tight hug.

“Trust me Tony, Scott’s tougher than he looks” Stiles laughs.

“Why did you even come out?” Tony asks him confused.

“I wanted to do some shopping” Stiles shrugs “I only packed Jeans and it’s boiling here so I need some shorts a few t-shirts as well wouldn’t hurt, just keep me away from any tech shops or Apple stores I have an unhealthy obsession with Apple” Stiles tells him smirking when Tony looks at him offended.

“Apple? Your brother creates the greatest smart phones in the world and you’re addicted to Apple?” Tony asks him looking incredulous.

“Your smart phones are out of my price range dude, I lose or break my phones on the regular besides if I turned up to school with a STARK tech phone people would question how the son of the sheriff can afford such fabulous tech” Stiles smirks.

“Stiles you own a 40% share in STARK tech you don’t need to pay for anything” Tony laughs.

“You own a company?” Scott asks looking like a deer caught in the headlights as he comes out the changing rooms after changing back into his normal clothes, expensive clothes in hand folded like they’re precious gems in his arms

“Part of a company” Stiles sighs rolling his eyes.

“Guess were busted then” Scott smiles towards Tony looking down at his feet.

“Blame Lydia” Tony smirks “She was the one that noticed you were gone, you’ve taught my AI a bad habit Stiles, Jarvis 2.0 lied to me about how you escaped” Tony tells him his eyes narrowing at Stiles rolls his eyes making his way towards the tills telling the cashier to put it on his card.

“Maybe if you were nice to Jarvis he’d be more loyal, I like him” Stiles tells Tony when he’s finished buying his and Scott’s clothes.

“I don’t have to be nice to him, he’s artificial” Tony hisses walking him out the shop into a stern looking Lydia’s arms and Pepper who looks worried as well.

“You two are going to be the death of me” Lydia tells him eyeing his bags before taking a peek inside “I take that back Stiles fashion sense is going to be the death of me” She tells him rolling her eyes at the clothes inside.

“It’s still only five pm, I’m carrying on my shopping trip I don’t care if the Paparazzi are over their pretending to blend into the background” Stiles tells them.

“Oh great I could use a shopping trip” Pepper tells the smirking when Tony moans, Stiles just laughs as he’s being linked on both sides from Pepper and Lydia.

“We could run you know Scott” Tony says to his best friend from behind them.

“Na who’d protect Stiles then?” Scott laughs.

“I hate shopping” Tony moans flipping the paparazzi the bird when they try to get closer.

Scott looks at him like he’s the badass rebel he’s always wanted to be.


	5. Outed

He has had the best night sleep he’s ever had waking up about midday, they hadn’t gotten back to Tony’s until after 1am, they all decided to go for something to eat after Stiles bawked at spending over $5000 on clothing.

He didn’t even buy that much!

“Jarvis?” Stiles asks rolling in his bed to face the ceiling the weird part of it is that he doesn’t even have to look at the ceiling but it makes him feel like Jarvis has a corporeal form somehow.

“Yes Stiles?” The voice asks him.

“Have the press gotten a hold of my name yet? Or did that paparazzi’s photo of me and Tony with Pepper and Scott get out as well?” Stiles asks.

“The press has indeed gotten hold of your name, the pictures of your day out yesterday has also been posted and published” Jarvis tells him making Stiles roll his eyes.

“Great so now the world now knows the name of Stiles Stilinski” Stiles mutters out loud.

“Actually Stiles, you misunderstand when I say the press has gotten hold of your name, I meant they have found out your full birth name the headline ‘Another Stark’ has been trending worldwide for twelve hours the press are also camped outside the tower as we speak, Pepper has been handling calls since 5am multiple news and press outlets have been asking for interviews with you, leading the interview pursuit is talk show host Ellen DeGeneres she’s offered to pay you seven hundred thousand dollars for the exclusive interview” Jarvis tells him.

“Shit!” Stiles hisses grabbing his phone of the nightstand hitting number 1 on his speed dial not caring about the time difference in California.

“I know kiddo” Is the first thing his dad tells him when he answers the phone.

“I had a bunch of reporters on my doorstep this morning, they soon scattered when I came out twenty minutes later with my uniform on” John chuckles.

“Damn it” Stiles hisses sitting up in the bed.

“You okay about this?” John asks him his voice sounding concerned like he always is when something happens to Stiles.

“Oddly yes, I know that sounds weird I’ve cried to you about how my life won’t be normal once it gets out but you’ve been preparing me for this since you told me who my birth father was, it was always a possibility, just didn’t really expect it to get out this early” Stiles tells him putting the phone on loudspeaker as he pulls his Mac open opening up his Facebook and seeing the massive amounts of messages he’s had, from people he doesn’t know.

“Well I support you whatever you want to do kid, I’ve had calls from people asking why am I taking care of Howard Starks kid, if you’re not going to hide it, I’d like to wipe the smiles of their faces and tell them you are officially my son, I have the adoption records to prove it” John tells him and he sounds smug.

“Sure” Stiles smiles as well even though his dad can’t see him “Hiding who you are never ends well anyway” Stiles huffs closing the lid with a snap extracting himself from the protection his covers were giving him and exiting his room.

Downstairs is a flurry of activity and he can hear it from where he stands upstairs “If your sure Stiles, remember everything is your decision, no one will force you to do anything you don’t want to” John tells him.

“I know pops I’ve got to go; I can hear Pepper screaming at someone from here” Stiles laughs.

“Be safe” John tells him before they end the call.

“I don’t care how hard it is, you tell the press to get away from the Avengers Tower, they work for the government you should be able to pull some strings and keep them away” Pepper shouts into her phone “Just do it Phil” She shouts slamming the phone down on the counter Scott winces in his place next to her on the kitchen island.

“They won’t go until I do a press conference or something” Stiles tells them walking down the spiral staircases tapping away on his phone when he gets a message of sympathy from Parrish.

“You know then?” Tony asks he’s sitting next to Scott on the island tinkering with something small and mechanic.

“Yeah Jarvis told me” Stiles shrugs grabbing a piece of his brother’s uneaten toast, and stealing his untouched coffee, both are still warm but not that enjoyable.

“Damn that AI, what have you done to him? I ordered him not to say anything” Tony hisses he too looks up at the ceiling and Stiles eyebrows raise maybe that’s where his habit comes from after all.

“Yeah well I respect him so he likes me more” Stiles tells him resisting the urge to pull tongues.

“That’s not the point he should listen to all my commands” Tony practically growls giving Scott a run for his money.

“Didn’t you program him to be loyal to the Starks?” Lydia asks she’s eating a croissant daintily.

“Yeah” Tony tells her it’s not a question but he means it to be.

“Well Stiles is a Stark so obviously in Jarvis’s eyes you and Stiles are equals so therefor he won’t keep stuff from Stiles and vice versa if Stiles ever told Jarvis to not tell you something then Jarvis wouldn’t obey that” Lydia tells him before resuming her eating.

“That makes sense” Tony hums stealing his cool coffee back off Stiles.

“Can we please focus on the twenty pap’s outside and the four news crews?” Pepper interrupts.

“Just call a press meeting, the truths out might as well get it over with” Stiles shrugs leaning over the kitchen island to steal Scott’s coffee, werewolves aren’t effected by caffeine anyway.

“You know your rich right? Your brother’s super rich and he buys the really expensive coffee? Like the coffee he buys is like my house’s entire shopping budget, and yet your too lazy to make yourself some so resort to stealing, I thought that was beneath you Stiles” Scott scoffs it makes Stiles smile and helps to dissolve the tense feeling around the room.

“Please Scott you’ve seen me eat tonnes of disgusting food, and I steal the packs food all the time, I’m a growing boy and like you said super lazy” Stiles laughs.

“You want to do a press conference and confess?” Tony asks his voice sounding confused stopping the conversation he and Scott got side-tracked in.

“I don’t see why not?” Stiles shrugs.

“But you’ve always wanted a normal life, your life won’t be normal after this” Tony tells him.

“Wasn’t really normal before this to be honest bro, besides I’m just a teenager as soon as they find out I’m a boring teenager with no real talent, and my only claim to fame is my family name then they’ll leave me alone” Stiles assures him his head turning to Lydia when she snorts which would have been hilarious in any other situation because the fact that it’s so unladylike is funny as hell, but when she’s snorting at his misfortune not as endearing.

“You obviously haven’t heard of the Kardashians” Lydia tells him shrugging.

“She’s right Stiles” Pepper says before Stiles has a chance to snipe back “Your life will change you’ll get paparazzi following you around because of your family name, you’ll get people asking for pictures and autographs, you’ll be asked for interviews and guest appearances” Pepper tells him.

“I’ll manage Pepper; I’d just like to admit who I am to everyone let them tear themselves apart with the scandal?” Stiles shrugs.

“If it’s what you want I can have one set up in four hours with every major news channel in the US” Pepper tells him typing away on her phone and turning on her heel.

“Did you guys know theirs’s a bunch of reporters blocking the entrance? Tonnes of photographers too, they didn’t even take my picture which is strange cause usually they tell me to stop and pose or something” Steve says walking into the kitchen where they’re all gathered.

“Ah Steve, I’m afraid I’m the trending topic today” Stiles smirks.

“Sounds interesting” Steve mutters taking Peppers vacated seat next to Scott.

“Don’t you have a TV? Who am I kidding I don’t even need you to answer that of course you haven’t, I’m going down to my workshop” Tony mutters getting up from the table.

“Allow me to explain” Stiles tells him reaching across the table to try and steal some of Lydia’s breakfast he doesn’t get very far before he’s got to pull the hand away clutching it to his chest as it throbs with pain “Ouch why the hell would you stab me with a fork?” Stiles asks examining his hand to check if she drew blood.

“Don’t try and touch my food” Lydia shrugs.


	6. Press conference

“You ready for this? Cause I can call the whole thing off you know, nobody tells Tony Stark what he can or can’t do same goes for you even if you did choose to be called Stilinski” Tony tells him smirking when Stiles laughs.

“The thing starts in two minutes Tony, Pepper has been running around like a headless chicken setting it up if we bail now, Pepper might actually kill us besides, half the avengers have shown up to protect you so if you want to bail now would be your chance they can hold Pepper off for you” Stiles tells him laughing.

“They haven’t come for me Stiles, they came to make sure your okay, especially Steve and Clint, Clint especially I’m worried about your bond with him to be honest he wanted to find out who gave up your name and shoot them full of arrows, I’ve never seen him get that pissed over anyone other than Natasha or Phil” Tony tells him his eyes narrowing as he looks up to Clint who’s set up a nice little nest with his bow making sure nobody tries anything.

“I like Clint, he acts like he’s my big brother it’s nice” Stiles shrugs.

“You already have a big brother” Tony reminds him his glare intensifying thank god he hasn’t got his suit on otherwise he’d be flying up to punch the marksman.

“She’s walking out” Stiles tells Tony his hand’s reaches out automatically and grabs the nearest thing to him which happens to be Steve’s arm, the man just smiles at him placing his own hand over it and Stiles head whips to Natasha she’s staring at their touching hands giving them a curious look before he eyes meet his own and she smirks at him.

Stiles gulps and pulls his hand back like Steve burned it and walks closer to Tony ignoring Scott sending him encouraging thumbs up from where he and Lydia are standing next to Natasha and someone called Phil Coulson, the dude’s not really comment worthy accept he seems to be funny most of the time and he fits a suit well.

“You nervous?” Tony asks him his hand making its way onto his shoulder and squeezing in comfort.

“I’ve never done a press conference before Tony of course I’m nervous, I’ve watched all of your though so I should be okay, at least this isn’t some scandal, I’ve not slept with a bunch of men or women so the press can’t call me a slut like they did you” Stiles smirks, laughing when Tony makes an agreeing sound.

“You all know why we’re here, Mr Stark and Mr Stilinski have agreed to allow a maximum of ten questions and they will pick who will ask them, no more or no less, should they not want to answer a question they don’t have to” Pepper tells the crowd and Stiles raises his eyebrows at Tony all the press conferences he’s seen on TV she’s never been like this, she’s calm collected and above all polite to the press even when they’re being dicks.

“She likes you kid, she hates that your privacy is being taken advantage of, plus she hates that the photographer made her look fat in those pictures as well” Tony laughs his head whipping up when his and Stiles names are called, Stiles stays rooted to his spot off stage until Tony practically drags him on stage.

He takes a calming breath as he takes a seat next to Pepper he’s sat behind a microphone but he can’t see a thing the flashes of that many cameras are making him see stars.

“Well let’s get this over with shall we? Me and Stiles have to get Swarma after this” Tony smirks seeming at home behind a mic making the press laugh.

“You?” Tony asks pointing to a random blond in the audience.

“Mr Stark, is Stiles related to you?” She asks her recorder held high in the air.

“Yes he’s my baby brother, next question?” Tony asks looking to him to pick someone.

“You? Guy in the green shirt” Stiles asks pointing to a man in the front.

“Why were you hidden away? Is Tony ashamed of you is that why nobody knew you existed?” The man asks and Stiles feels the comment deep in his chest it makes him want to rant and rave but Pepper coached him before this thing he knows that’s what they want they need a reaction to sell more papers or magazines.

“My birth father Howard Stark, he died before I was even born, my mother fell for another man while she was pregnant with me and they decided it would be best if I was kept out the spotlight, think of me like Hanna Montana, I wanted to have a normal life and so did my mother and father, which John Stilinski is my father they wanted to keep me from the vultures, that’s you guys by the way” Stiles tells him nodding to another blond girl in the front.

“What kind of name is Stiles? What’s your real name?” She asks him.

“My real name is classified I’m afraid seven people know my birth name one of them is dead and the other six are sworn to secrecy, Tony pulled a few strings and I had my name officially changed to Stiles, my birth certificate with my original birth name has been sealed away when I was fourteen, I want to make this clear if anyone gets hold of my name through hacking or unsealing those records you will be sued” Stiles smiles brightly jumping when Tony starts full belly laughing.

“My turn?” Tony asks looking at Stiles and pointing to some random man when he nods.

“What’s Tony like as a big brother?” he gets asked and Stiles smirks.

“He’s annoying, overprotective, he nags me all the time, wants me to be more like him but my talents lie in helping people not robots” Stiles laughs “other than that he’s perfect he puts me before himself sometimes and that amazes me he never made a decision at Stark Industries without asking me my opinion” Stiles speaks into the microphone it’s easier to talk about Tony than himself.

“Well that was more out of necessity that consideration you do own half the company, I had to consult you” Tony smirks and as soon as he says it the entire room explodes in questions asking if he’s taking over the company and what he plans to do with it.

“Pepper is and will remain to be the CEO at Stark Industries for the foreseeable future I have no interest in running or taking any sort of leadership role within the company like I said my interest lies with people, I am going to study medicine I will not be taking any position in Stark Tech, I wouldn’t be able to run it even half as good as Pepper, and Tony is a bit busy helping save the world to run the company” Stiles says into his mic it calms the crowd and when he looks to Pepper she nods at him smiling meaning he did good.

“Who’s the boy in the picture with you? Is it your boyfriend? Are you gay?” Some women asks him when Stiles points at her to move the thing along.

“Scott!” Stiles shouts down the mic wincing a little at the volume “I have known Scott since I was three years old his mom and my mom were best friends, plus were kind of hoping my dad and his mom will get together so we can officially be brothers but that’s beside the point Scott’s my best friend and he’s like my brother” Stiles tells her “But to answer your other question I am bisexual but I’m single, I guess my dating life just got a lot harder than it already was in fact, now I’m not going to be sure if people want to date me for me or because I’m super rich” Stiles mutters to himself forgetting for a second there is a microphone right in front of him, he’s such an idiot.

“You?” Tony says pointing to someone to move on from Stiles awkward hiccup.

“Is it true you threatened to break a photographer’s camera at the airport?” A man asks looking towards Stiles.

“While I don’t condone violence usually, I made acceptations to the ‘photographer’ who accosted my brother and I, first off the man actually shoved a camera in my face I don’t mean trying to get a head shot, I mean he actually tried to push in so close to me his camera hit my nose, he insinuated that I was Tony’s bit on the side, he’s lucky I didn’t punch him to be honest, just while we’re on the subject of paparazzi, I want to say, you guys can follow me around by all means, but just know I lead a really normal boring life, I go to school then chill with my friends afterwards, the most exciting thing to happen in my life is when I decide to get takeout, I don’t spend my family money I don’t party, if you want to waste time and energy chasing me around New York and California instead of chasing a Kardashian that’s your prerogative but I am supremely boring” Stiles lies hating that since Scott got changed his life is anything but normal now.

The press conference goes on for ten more minute Stiles answering question until the very end smiling when Pepper stands up thanking the press and telling them no more questions will be answered before ushering Tony and Stiles back stage.

“Fuck Swarma Tony I need alcohol” Stiles tells him.

“I thought you told the press you didn’t drink” Steve laughs at him.

“I said I don’t party and I don’t I’m not cool enough to party I am privy to a little bottle of Jack Daniels or a nice bottle of vodka” Stiles shrugs smirking before collapsing into Scott smirking when him and Lydia put comforting arms around him.

“Did I sound like a dick?” Stiles asks them both, the words hardly audible as he says it into Scott’s shoulder.

“No dude, although I am a little flattered they thought I was your boyfriend” Scott smirks.

“If only you were gay and I actually liked you” Stiles laughs pulling up to look at his best friend.

“Did you hear that reported at the end? She called me a short ginger” Lydia practically snarls apparently over comforting Stiles.

“I know I can’t believe they thought I was dating you” Stiles tells her laughing.

“I can’t believe you told them I was too good for you” Lydia tells him her snarl turning into a smile “You know you go on like you’re a troll but you’re really hot you can have anyone you want” Lydia tells him.

“Yeah thanks Lydia but like I said now people know who I am, it’s going to be hard deciding if they want me because they like me or because I’m a Stark and rich” Stiles laughs pulling out his phone and switching it back on.

“The pack has sent me a bunch of messages” Stiles smirks laughing.

“Is Pepper single or is she actually with your brother?” Stiles laughs reading the message from Parrish “Only kidding, you’re doing great I can’t believe your actually on live television your father has the entire Station watching he started crying when you talked about the adoption and John being the only dad you’ve ever known, he even choked up when Tony said he was the right person to father you, he said to tell you he loves you and him and Melissa aren’t going to happen, they’re just friends” Stiles finishes reading out loud ignoring the lump in his throat.

“Jackson texted me before told me to tell you good luck he’s not watching cause of the time difference but he wished you luck and told me to tell you to don’t even think of trying to get a better car than him because you will always be Stilinski to him that’s not going to change just cause your rich” Lydia tells him laughing herself.

“Liam messaged before too he wasn’t really supportive he just keeps asking for pocket money, keeps saying I have to give him it because I’m pack mom, which is insulting because I’m a guy, and I haven’t done it with a girl to even create kids and also that would make Scott the dad and like I said to the press he’s like my brother” Stiles shivers even thinking about what it would be like with him and Scott.

“Let’s go get shawarma” Tony bellows making Scott wince and Stiles jump.

“I’ll have Daisy meet us there introduce you to her, she’s going to teach you some self-defence” Phil tells him smirking leaning into Clint when he suddenly appears at his side, Natasha beside him holding his hand.

“Your together?” Stiles asks them frowning.

“Yeah” Clint smirks Stiles see his hand tighten in Natasha’s and he kisses Phil’s cheek as well “Problem dude?” Clint asks smirking ruffling Stiles hair, he looks like what Stiles says is important to him and that’s a strange thought they’ve not known each other long but Stiles is already thinking of Clint like a brother and that’s super weird and maybe a little exhilarating to know he’s got friend in New York that actually cares for him, even though they’ve only ever talked on skype with each other a few days ago.

“No of course not just thought Natasha was with Steve” Stiles tells him frowning.

“Steve?” Natasha asks laughing the man in question comes over to them once he hears his name “Me and Steve together, that’s hilarious pretty sure the dudes celibate” She smirks.

“There’s a difference between celibate and not wanting you Tasha” Steve smirks and Stiles eyes widen he didn’t know Captain America could be sassy, why did he not know that? Why didn’t Tony tell him?

“Guys? Limo is waiting lets go eat and drink” Tony calls walking off to the back entrance without waiting to see if they follow him.

Stiles and Steve are at the back of everyone when Steve asks him “Why did you think me and Natasha were together?” his voice is strange and Stiles can’t help but wonder why.

“She looked jealous and murderous all wrapped into one whenever we were together” Stiles shrugs.

“Why would she be jealous of you and I?” Steve questions his face turning from perfectly sculpted to all frowny.

“I don’t know I just know every time we talked she looked over at us strangely, I mean as if she thinks we would actually get together even if you were gay or bi, as if you’d ever go for me, your genetically altered to be the perfect human and I’m geeky and can barely give myself a black eye let alone someone else” He laughs stepping out the back door rolling his eyes when the paparazzi’s cameras start flashing at them until they get into the limo.

He doesn’t notice Steve act strange all night, especially after he gets drunk.


	7. Daisy Johnson

“I’m never drinking again” Stiles moans as he throws up his stomach contents into the toilet bowl, he hates hangovers he always gets all whiney and he hates being sick.

“Stiles, Mr. Stark would like me to inform you that he’s taking Scott and Lydia out for breakfast and he will see you later” Jarvis informs him once he’s stopped the retching into the toilet.

“Coward” Stiles coughs awkwardly his throat burns “He’s never been able to handle sick people, he even abandons Pepper whenever she’s got a hangover, he’s no good at human interaction the dude’s an actual machine” Stiles moans some more after another wave of nausea takes hold of him.

“Mr. Coulson and Captain Rogers are however still in the building should you need assistance” Jarvis tells him.

“No thanks” Stiles tells him wiping his mouth on the towel and sinking to the floor.

“I’m just gonna go asleep here” Stiles moans curling in on himself, his arms cradling his stomach, it won’t stop throbbing the middle of his stomach feels like it’s on fire.

/////////////

He wakes up an hour later in his bed, a glass of water by the side and some tablets, the note written in Steve’s scruffy hand writing telling him to drink and eat them.

He doesn’t feel his stomach tossing and turning anymore but he grabs the paracetamol and downs the glass of water as well, it’s not until he’s grabbing his laptop does he grasp the fact that Steve must have carried him in from the bathroom.

He doesn’t know why the thought of Steve looking after him makes his stomach flutter as much as it is.

He shakes the thought out of his mind and logs into his Facebook account, he does a double take at the sheer amount of messages he’s got from people he’s never met before asking him a whole load of questions many of them want to date him.

“So much for this all blowing over soon, I’m just like a Kardashian” Stiles mutters snapping the Mac shut and burying his face in the pillow it muffles his screams.

“The press are still camped outside, Mr. Stark lured some of them away when he Mr. McCall and Ms. Martin went out for their breakfast most are still waiting to catch a glimpse of you” Jarvis tells him.

“Naturally” Stiles mumbles, fames a tickle thing he should enjoy it while it lasts but this just seems like a massive violation of privacy.

He rolls his neck and jumps out of bed making his way down to the large living room/kitchen area, Phil and Steve are chatting with some young women all drinking coffee and looking like they’ve been here a while.

“Please tell me their coffee left” Stiles moans sitting in the seat next to Steve seeing the French press completely devoid of any coffee.

“Sorry Steve” Stiles tells the older man smiling sweetly as he yanks the coffee of out his hand, the man just rolls his eyes but doesn’t tighten his hands round the mug so he’s obviously fine with it.

“Stiles great that you’re feeling better now, this is Agent Johnson she’s the person we’ve been talking about, the person Clint suggested train you?” Phil tells him.

“Oh yeah makes sense” Stiles says smirking trying but failing not to give Daisy a once over.

“What makes sense?” She asks and Stiles feels the way her voice makes his stomach flip he can practically taste the sarcasm itching to come out of the other women she reminds him of himself a lot for some reason.

“Clint’s not a subtle as he thinks he is for a shield agent; Phil control your boyfriend” Stiles tells the older man.

“I have no idea what you mean” Phil smirks into his coffee cup.

“Wanna fill me in here AC?” Daisy asks confused.

“Clint’s taken some sort of papa bird stance when it comes to my safety for some reason so he’s got Phil to put his prettiest agent on my training someone who’s no doubt smart, sarcastic and clearly good-looking, I think Clint’s hoping we fall in love and you stay by my side all the time” Stiles laughs answering for Phil.

“He worries” Phil shrugs.

“Wow Phil!” Daisy protests, “I’m not a prostitute, you can’t just go offering my hand in marriage to kids” Daisy tells her boss and Stiles was right she’s got a sarcastic sense of humor.

“Oh relax, just because Clint wants you to be with Stiles doesn’t mean it’s going to happen I allowed him to pick you for two reasons, reason number one, you’re a great fighter and you know how to build someone up from no fighting experience as you were their yourself a few years ago and second of all because you asked for a little downtime from active mission for a while, combat practice to help Stiles learn how to fight gives you a good chance to relax and also allows me an insight of what you’d be like as a superior officer” Phil shrugs.

“I’m almost eighteen hardly a kid and Clint didn’t mean no harm he’s sort of being acting like surrogate dad to me since I got here I don’t know why like; we’ve always had a good friendship over skype I suppose” Stiles adds in Daisy goes to reply but Phil cuts her off.

“You guys text every day, since the day you’s met on Skype he hasn’t shut up about your sense of humor he likes you more than he likes Tony and they’ve known each other a while, seriously ten people have Clint’s phone number he changes it every month and you’re always the first person he phones with the new numbers, he doesn’t even phone me and Natasha until he needs us and he’s our partner” Phil tells Stiles smirking when Stiles eyes widen.

The topic changes to what his training is going to entail.

“I think you remind him of his brother” Phil says out the blue after a few minutes of Stiles and Daisy discussing a training program both of them can stick too while also enjoying the summer and not having to wake up too early.

“I didn’t know he had a brother” Stiles tells Phil frowning he’s never heard Clint mention a brother in all the years he’s been messaging Clint.

They had become fast friends since Stiles was fifteen, messaging constantly, Clint divulging as much mission details as he could about what the Avengers are doing when he asks him, making sure Tony isn’t getting into too much trouble and just generally telling each other funny shit that happened during their days, Clint usually won that competition he was surrounded by idiots half the time, Stiles had only been surrounded by Scott.

“He died in a fire when he was twelve Clint was fourteen, I don’t know any more than that I’ve only ever seen his picture once and you look like him a little bit, I think that was Clint’s defining moment” Coulson tells him and Stiles doesn’t have to be a spy to hear the hurt in his voice the thought of his partner hurting over his brother’s death was enough to make him sad and most likely angry as fuck.

“Defining moment?” Stiles asks frowning.

“Defining moment, the moment that someone decides they want to help people it’s what leads them to or keeps them in shield” Daisy tells him.

“Oh right” Stiles says the mood suddenly turning a little sour at the mention of Clint’s pain, this bond thing between them kind of goes both ways he doesn’t like the thought of Clint being hurt any more than he likes the thought of Tony being hurt.

“Why don’t we get started on training? If you’re up for it like? Be the perfect way to work off your hangover” Steve offers.

“We’d need somewhere we can spar” Daisy interjects.

“The tower had a room for everything” Stiles tells her smirking “Jarvis?” Stiles asks looking up.

“Fourth floor second door on the right, the room contains a gym, inside there are boxing rings and sparring mats, the first door on the right leads to the firing range as well if you’re looking to learn how to shoot bows, guns or any other projectile weapon you want” Jarvis informs him.

“No thanks Jarvis I can already shoot” Stiles tells the AI, standing and frowning when he sees the table looking at him with puzzled looks on their faces.

“What?” Stiles asks when nobody says anything.

“You can shoot?” Phil asks him Steve says it at the exact same time as well and it makes Stiles laugh.

“I’m the defenseless son of a Sheriff that happens to be a billionaire of course my Sheriff father has been teaching me how to shoot since I was twelve, I’ve hold the record at three different gun ranges as well” Stiles tells them smirking like the cat that got the proverbial cream.

“That’s correct, Tony has an alert set up automatically for anything related to Stiles Stilinski or Stiles Stark and he found out you held the shooting records I believe that was the year he sent you the sports car for your birthday as a congratulations present” Jarvis speaks up backing him up because the looks on the three people’s faces around them obviously means they didn’t believe him.

“God that sports car was so ostentatious I had to sell it, he wouldn’t take it back from me, then Jackson Whittemore’s dick of a dad bought it from the car place I sold it too so I had to watch people fawn over him because he was in my car, life sucks sometimes, I hate that Porsche” Stiles mutters to himself.

“I know where were going to start then, I need to see what your like handling a gun” Daisy tells him draining the last of her coffee before walking with him to the elevators they don’t get two steps into it before Steve and Coulson are following them down the nosey people.

“You guys are curious about my firing ability aren’t you?” Stiles asks laughing.

“Just a little” Phil shrugs.

“A lot yeah” Steve laughs pushing the fourth floor button.


	8. Full of Surprises

“Well aren’t you full of surprises?” Steve tells him laughing as Stiles throws himself down on the couch his breath a little heavy, it’s been four hours of training and he’s kept up pretty well so far.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles manages to gasp out before he downs his bottle of water.

“You, I didn’t know you could fight already” Steve tells him sitting on the couch as well by Stiles feet.

“Oh yeah” Stiles mumbles taking another drink of water to think of an excuse, cause he can’t exactly tell Steve he had to learn to save his life from the supernatural.

“My friend and her dad taught me how to fight, I got beat up at a high school lacrosse match by the other team and she taught me how to fight a bit and when she died her dad decided to teach me more as well, I think it was his way of dealing with her death it kept him busy” Stiles shrugs it was close to the truth without mentioning the fact that he had a huge part in her death even if he was possessed.

“Oh well you kept up with Daisy pretty well, beat everyone on the shooting range, I even think you may have given Daisy a black eye as well” Steve smirks.

“I feel so bad about having to hit her, but she told me to not hold back and she has sprained my hand pretty good and I’m pretty sure she’s bruised my whole body, she got so pissed at me she actually used her powers on me, I’ve probably got a shit ton of splintered bones inside” Stiles laughs rolling his eyes when Steve calls him a drama queen.

“I’m starving” Stiles moans then sniffs himself once he gets a whiff of his stench “Smelly as well I think I need a shower” Stiles mumbles.

“I could cook us something?” Steve suggests.

“I have a better idea, why don’t we head out to one of those fancy restaurants, I’ve never been too because I wanted to keep a low profile and get a massive steak or something? Tony isn’t back yet and all of their phones are turned off so he’s probably coercing them into something illegal or at best immoral” Stiles suggests beaming when Steve nods.

“Well I’ll go down to my floor and get showered and dressed then I don’t know if I own anything fancy though, I may have to finally look into the wardrobe Pepper bought me when I first moved into the tower” Steve smiles standing and walking over to the elevator disappearing from view in seconds.

Stiles laughs making his way up to his room before putting the shower on scalding and letting it take away the aches and pains from his body.

///////////

Dodging the paparrazi was hard, harder than he expected it to be, they don’t give a fuck about personal space getting up in your face shouting all sorts of questions to either get a rise out of someone or get some gossip for whatever two-bit magazine or paper they’re all working for.

Thank god Steve was there like the white night he always is pushing the paparazzi back making sure they don’t get to him and make him lash out or something the last thing that Stark family needs so soon after Stiles big reveal is for them to be involved in another scandal ‘Stiles Stark Problem Child’ would probably be the headline on ever newspaper if he lashes out.

“Well that was eventful” Steve sighs as they rush into the restaurant thank god Steve doesn’t drive like a grandad because the paparazzi were right on their heels and got out as soon as they parked the car.

The restaurant was high class and for some reason they bent over backwards to ensure they got the best table away from any and all prying eyes, they got complimentary champagne and he was even called Mr. Stark, the whole thing was surreal.

“I still can’t get used to people trying to bend over backwards for me, it’s so surreal like literally people found out who I was a day ago and people know my name the waiter asked for a picture with me I mean what even is life?” Stiles mumbles rolling his eyes.

“Trust me it gets worse I know what it’s like I went through all that when I came out the ice and people found out I was still alive” Steve tells him smiling to the waiter as he brings them some complimentary garlic bread.

“I just wish people would get a life, how is watching some celebrity buy a hotdog on a street corner exciting for them?” Stiles huffs practically stuffing his face with the cheesy goodness.

“Let’s talk about happier things shall we? Like what else can you do?” Steve asks him.

“What?” He replies frowning at the soldier.

“You’ve got a genius IQ so much so that you’ve been accepted into the greatest medical school in the United States if not the world, you’ve got a good grasp at fighting, you can beat actual secret agents at shooting guns big and small, why do I get the feeling that your trying to hide who you really are beside the dorky persona that you want everyone to see you as?” Steve asks and Stiles face falls a little nobody’s ever cared enough to look past his sarcasm and sense of humor before it’s always been the best mask he could ever wear.

“Werewolves” Stiles blurts out his eyes widening how could he be so stupid, what is it about Steve that makes him want to tell the older man everything? He’s not known him that long but he feels a connection like he’s known him for a long, long time.

“How do you know about werewolves?” Steve hisses leaning in so nobody would overhear them his own eyes widen as he takes in Stiles white as a sheet face.

“Wait you know about them?” Stiles asks his defenses raising a little “Does shield know about them?” Stiles asks.

“I had a friend in New York when I was eleven his name was Marcus Hale, his family moved to California a few months after we became friends but one day he was really irritated and I said something to piss him off and he just shifted, fangs claws bright yellow/gold eyes the lot” Steve tells him.

“Marcus Hale?” Stiles asks he actually bursts out laughing because this world is so small.

“What?” Steve asks confused.

“He was related to a friend of mine before he burnt to death in a fire” Stiles tells him and he could have kicked himself the way he said it was so nonchalant and Steve winces he should have been more sensitive.

“How do you know about werewolves?” Steve asks again.

“Promise this stays between us?” Stiles asks.

“Promise” Steve nods.

Stiles believes him so he launches into the whole Teen Wolf Scott story, everything that’s happened to them, to him.

“So you were possessed?” Steve asks he looks like he wants to reach over and make sure Stiles is okay.

“Yeah” Stiles tells him looking down.

“Why do I feel like you’re leaving something out?” Steve questions pressing the subject.

“I’m not” Stiles denies “I’ve told you everything about the werewolf drama back home and what’s happened to me” Stiles shrugs.

“Your acting shifty refusing eye contact common sign of withholding the truth Stiles” Steve tells him.

“I haven’t even told Scott, or my father” Stiles tells him.

“You don’t have to tell me, it might help though” Steve tells him.

“Remember the nogitsune?” Stiles asks.

“Pretty hard to forget your friend being possessed by a demonic fox, especially since you told me literally five minutes ago” Steve tells him and his sarcasm is rubbing off on the older man.

“Well when he died I felt a surge of power or something so much so that I actually passed out, everyone including me thought it was because he was draining my life force but then a few weeks later I started exhibiting these weird side effects” Stiles tells him.

“What sort of side effects?” Steve questions.

“Like enhanced senses, enhanced strength” Stiles tells him.

“How enhanced?” Steve asks his eyebrows raising.

“Like werewolf level advanced, I have accelerated healing as well, I was attacked by some chimera called Donovan and he injured my back it took a few days to heal but the amount of skin he took off should have took weeks” Stiles tells him.

“Have you told anyone about this? About what it might mean to have this fox’s powers?” Steve asks.

“I talked to the vet you know the druid guy? He said it’s uncommon but not unheard of for the hose of the nogitsune to have the creatures abilities, he told me to not worry about it and the nogitsune can’t inhabit my body again cause the link was severed or something, so I just went on like the defenseless human I was, nobody knows I can punch through walls and heal straight away” Stiles shrugs.

“Sorry” Steve tells him.

“What are you sorry for?” Stiles frowns.

“I asked for the serum that turned me into this you didn’t ask for the abilities what you kids have gone through it rough, I thought the avengers had it bad battling hydra but you guys have been dealing with vicious people every single day from hunters to other supernatural creatures how have you dealt with that for so long? If I was in your position when I was seventeen and I had your money I’d have been on the first plane out of that place” Steve tells him truthfully grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze, he leaves his hand their holding Stiles hand.

“I wouldn’t leave my friends” Stiles shrugs.

“That’s what makes you so different to Tony and Howard” Steve laughs.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks laughing.

“Howard and Tony look out for themselves first they put themselves before everyone else and only once their needs have been taken care of then they look to see if other people might need help” Steve tells him.

“Guess that’s why I want to be a doctor” Stiles laughs “Make up for my family fucking up so many people’s lives the things they’ve did, building weapons and all that someone has to be the good one” Stiles laughs finishing the rest of his soup that was places on the table halfway through the supernatural conversation.

“You won’t tell anyone will you?” Stiles asks frowning “I don’t want anyone finding out about the supernatural yet” Stiles tells him.

“It’s not my secret to tell” Steve tells him a reassuring smile lighting up his face.

“Let’s change the subject then and order the main I am starving, pouring your heart out does that to me” Stiles laughs.

“You’re always hungry” Steve calls him out.

“True but now I have the money to buy the biggest steak on the menu” Stiles snorts.

“You’ve always had the money” Steve reminds him.

“True” Stiles shrugs.

Pretty soon more champagne and food is being served all in all it’s a good night, Stiles shoulders feel less burdened now that he’s told his secret he actually manages to have fun with Steve doesn’t hurt that he’s great to look at.

And if they fight over the bill like a married couple then that’s between them.


	9. Thick as Thieves

“Come on” Steve tells him grabbing Stiles hand and pulling up down the side alley to dodge the paparazzi.

They had sat and talked for three hours it’s 10pm and the it’s pitch black outside, the shops are lit up but it makes Steve dragging him down the alleyway less conspicuous.

“But Tony’s car” Stiles protests.

“We’ll come back for it” Steve tells him pulling him into an entry way to get out of a paparazzi man’s line of sight.

“Why are we dodging them?” Stiles asks.

“Because I see how stressed you are when you deal with them” Steve tells him.

“Dude I’ve dealt with werewolves I can handle cameras flashing in my face come on I just wanna go home, Tony will be going mental I didn’t leave a note and I left my phone at home” Stiles tells him tightening his hand in Steve’s and pulling him out the alleyway towards the car park where he left the car.

As soon as the paparazzi see them they’re assaulted with flashes and shouts asking them questions, it’s not until they pull away from each other so Stiles can start the car that he realized that they were still holding hands which means the paparazzi have pictures of them holding hands.

“Fuck” Stiles curses before Stiles pulls the door open to his side and jumps in.

They ride back to the tower in relative silence besides from Stiles’ singing along to the radio and bobbing his head smirking over at Steve who has no idea what the songs he’s singing are, he doesn’t even know ‘Hey Jude’ by the Beatles.

“We need to get your song repertoire updated dude” Stiles tells him rolling his eyes jumping a little in his seat as his favorite song of the summer comes on.

“Starting with this” Stiles sings in a sing song voice.

“Hey, I was doing just fine just before I met you...  
I drank too much and that's an issue but I'm okay  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again!” Stiles sings beaming when Steve bursts out laughing.

“I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car and  
Four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and  
I can't stop  
(No, I can't stop)” Stiles carries on grabbing Steve by his jacket pulling him closer in the relatively small sports car for the next verse.

“So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older   
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older” Stiles smirks when Steve starts singing the next verse putting on a girl’s voice as he sings the bit meant for Halsey.

“You, look as the good as the day as I met you  
I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
Stay, and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tuscan, okay

I know it breaks your heart  
I moved to the city in a broke down car and  
Four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and  
I can't stop  
No, I can't stop” Steve smirks at him because he’s silent for once his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner” Steve continues singing nudging Stiles so he can join in.  
“Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older” Stiles smirks his voice fluctuating in shock how the hell does Steve know the Chain-smokers and Halsey but not the Beatles?

“Dude how the hell do you know this song?” Stiles asks him looking at him shocked.

“I do listen to the radio you know, that and you wouldn’t stop singing that song the other night when you were drunk you made the restaurant play It on repeat for the whole night” Steve tells him smirking laughing when Stiles lets out a small ‘oh’ “Plus Tony has always got music blasting when he works” Steve laughs.

“Well at least you can tell we’re related” Stiles smirks pressing the button on the car so the floor opens up to allow the car to get into the underground car park.

“You’re a much better singer than him though, like you’re a seriously good singer you should be on the radio” Steve tells him.

“Well I do have a face for radio” Stiles laughs making Steve roll his eyes.

“That’s not what I meant” Steve smirks jumping out the car as Stiles parks it up.

“I know I get uncomfortable when I get complimented it’s a thing” Stiles tells him when he jumps out the car after turning off the ignition.

“Looks like Tony’s back” Steve tells him nodding towards the car they all took when they went out.

“God prepare for the lecture for going out without telling him” Stiles warns Steve rolling his eyes at the impending moan session he’s going to get from his brother.

“I’m sure he won’t mind you going out, he did leave you after all” Steve tells him.

“Is it weird that I really don’t care if he’s angry? I just want to go get the lecture over with so I can make myself something to eat” Stiles tells him jumping into the lift smirking when Jarvis welcomes him home.

“Make something to eat? Stiles you ate two 12 ounce stakes” Steve tells him his eyes widening.

“I’m a growing boy I need food” Stiles tells him.

“Yeah but a starter, two mains and a massive dessert and you still want more?” Steve laughs still looking at him strangely.

“I have a really fast metabolism remember what I told you?” Stiles asks.

“Oh so eating a lot comes with all the other stuff as well” Steve nods appreciatively.

“I’m sure the super soldier serum inside you gives you a fast metabolism” Stiles asks.

“It does I have to eat on average 8000 calories a day luckily shield created a protein bar for me that meets my metabolic needs” Steve shrugs.

“I think I need to organize a tour of shield for myself” Stiles mumbles seeing Steve’s eyebrows rising in question he decides to allaborate.

“I have two friends who work for shield and now I’m being trained by a shield agent as well as frequently meeting with the director of shield I think I need to go check out what they’re doing” Stiles smirks.

“Coulson’s a good man he’d be open to showing you around he’s still building it up from the ground after the whole hydra fiasco years ago, me Tony and the rest of the Avengers only found out he was alive and well three years ago, that’s how Natasha and Steve finally decided they wanted to be together but with Phil as well” Steve tells him still talking as they get out the elevator Stiles jumps when Tony’s voice comes out of nowhere.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating Captain America” Tony asks his voice echoing around the room.

Stiles nearly has a heart attack when he rounds the corner seeing Tony, Scott and Lydia sat on the kitchen island with Pepper frying something up on the oven hob that smells amazing.

“Pepper that smells heavenly” Stiles sings moving quickly to the women to see she’s making stir-fry.

“Yeah apparently everyone went out for something to eat and nobody thought to invite me to go with them” Pepper tells him smirking up at him.

“We only went out because they all left us, I was hungover and Coulson thought it’d be the best time to have me spar with Daisy, and practice on the gun range” Stiles informs her.

“Well it looks like you went out on a date and according to every major news station and minor new stations as well Captain America and Stiles Stark are currently dating” Tony tells him making a flicking motion and picture appear from his phone as a holographic image, the hologram shows him pictures of him and Steve holding hand sitting in the restaurant sharing food with each other even walking back to the car hand in hand.

“Okay first you know as much as I do that most things on those sites are untrue and second of all he grabbed my hand to stop me from clubbing the paparazzi to death with my tomahawks steaks and he held my hand on the way to the car because one of the paparazzi kept saying my mother was a slut that slept with Howard because she wanted money, I squeezed his hand so tight I think I broke his finger” Stiles tells Tony it’s half-truth especially the stuff about the paparazzi man, but he held his hand inside the restaurant because he finally opened up to the man about werewolves and his kind of powers but he’s not going to tell him that.

“Besides you sort of stole my friends and ran away from me” Stiles smirks turning off the hologram with a flick of his own wrist.

“I don’t do sick people” Tony shrugs “Family or not” Tony shrugs.

“Emetophobia, the fear of being sick or seeing other people be sick, not common in most people but you are strange so it wouldn’t surprise me if you did have it” Stiles nods.

“Maybe take your nose out of the medical books once and a while and you’ll now it’s not a phobia it’s just not nice to be around sick people” Tony shrugs.

“Someone has to care for other people in this family we can’t all be about mechines Tony” Stiles smirks rolling his eyes.

“Shut it you” Tony snipes back.

“Hey don’t speak to him like that Tony, he’s got a shield agent on the inside that wouldn’t mind shooting you full of arrows if he asks” Pepper interrupts.

“Stiles would never tell Clint to shoot me he loves me too much” Tony smirks to his girlfriend kissing her on the cheek as she moves closer.

“Debatable” Stiles smirks punching him in the arm smirking as he does so.

“Steve if you ever date my kid brother, I will kill you unless you ask for permission first” Tony warns.

“Noted” Steve tells him smiling his massive smile.

“Enough of this soppy shit tell me what you guys got up too when you’s all ditched me” Stiles interrupts the staring contest between his brother and Steve.


	10. Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just started UNI and it's harder than i thought it would be I've had no time at all to do anything

“Morning” Pepper and Tony chorused together as Stiles walks down the stairs Lydia and Scott not far behind they must have smelt the coffee too.

“Morning Pepper” Stiles smiles gladly reaching for the cup of coffee she offers him.

“Still not talking to me?” Tony asks smirking.

“You went paintballing without me to escape me being hungover, not only did you ditch your brother alone and sick in bed but you stole my friends as well, so I had to embarrass myself to Captain America and Phil Coulson, and the super-hot secret agent who happens to be the trainer I’m gonna be training with all summer by the way” Stiles tells him in one breath before he’d even took a sip of coffee.

“You know I can’t deal with the whole sick thing and the only reason I took Scott and Lydia with me was because I was bored and wanted to interrogate them about what you’ve been up too in Beacon Hills they’ve been tight lipped so far” Tony tells him.

“That’s because what I get up to at home Tony is my business, just like what you do here in New York isn’t anything to do with me, we live our own lives, make our own mistakes” Stiles tells him offering Scott his half-finished cup.

“Mistakes?” Tony laughs “I don’t make mistakes” Tony laughs.

“So when I was nearly killed by one of the Ultron copies in Beacon Hills a few years ago that was a dream then was it?” He asks he knows Tony hates talking about the time he set Ultron on the world but it’s the best way to prove his point.

“That was a mistake” Tony tells him his voice tight and hard.

“Yeah I know I still almost died during that attack as did countless thousands of people Tony, the only reason I didn’t die was because me and my friends banded together and I also happen to steal all of your good inventions” Stiles tells him.

“The Ultron program was a mistake, oh and what inventions are you talking about?” Tony asks hissing, his eyes searching Stiles body as if he had anything on him right now.

“Only a few things I managed to swipe out of research and development when I came to visit you last” Stiles shrugs.

“I want a complete inventory of what you stole Stiles” Tony tells him his eyes glaring and it’s such a different side to Tony it makes him blink owlishly.

“So that’s where you got those roller skates from, I knew you couldn’t design anything like them you’re useless with tech, I can’t believe you actually fooled me” Lydia pipes up making Tony’s glare move to her.

“Roller skates?” Pepper asks looking from Lydia to Stiles.

“Jet-powered roller skates, that are collapsible they clamp onto the heel of your shoes or boots they’ve got miniaturized motors inside them I designed them for Army use to allow soldiers to go 60 miles per hour without the use of trucks, the project had to be shut down because it was proving too costly the prototype was to be destroyed before it went missing” Tony answers for Stiles making the teen smirk to his brother.

“In my defense I own half the company” Stiles tells him still smirking “Besides I never used them in a public setting only at night on back roads or through the preserve, they came in extremely useful on more than one occasion, I thought they’d get stuck under branches but they’re so powerful they just power through anything in their path” Stiles smiles.

“What else did you take?” Tony asks. “What was useful enough to destroy one of the Ultron robots?” He adds.

“I took a couple vials of flesh healing serum from the stark meditech center that stuff is amazing by the way, it healed my gunshot wound months ago in seconds well two seconds to be precise I can’t believe you could get a synthetic tissue material inside a liquid that solidifies within seconds” Stiles tells him he’s aware he’s fangirling but Tony likes to feel smart and if he feels appreciated he won’t moan.

“Well that makes sense you taking something medical” Tony tells him before his eyes widen in realization “Wait you got shot? How the hell didn’t I know about that!” Tony roars his voice echoing in the massive tower “Anything else I should know about?” Tony asks, he looks pissed and like he wants to hit something.

“I was showing my friend how to shoot a gun and he accidently shot me in my shoulder, that serum worked wonders though” Stiles shrugs obviously lying he’s not telling Tony he got shot by a hunter pushing Scott out the way and he certainly isn’t telling him or his friends that he’s actually got supernatural accelerated healing so he’s using the serum as his excuse, he’s still got all ten vials he stole in a safe at home.

“I stole a model 2 repulsor glove that you didn’t need from the suit, I had Jarvis 1.0 to spray-paint it black so it wouldn’t look suspicious If I wore it in public with gloves on and for some reason I’d never actually used it until Ultron attacked, I only meant to keep it as a souvenir to show me how cool my brother was but it actually helped save my town from Ultron it took seventeen repulsor blasts and I dislocated my shoulder but I managed to do it with my friends help” Stiles smiles.

“I’ll make you a suit if you want, you just need to ask” Tony tells him.

“I don’t want a suit Tony, I’m not a superhero” Stiles laughs.

“Neither am I but he still made me a suit, he calls it Rescue” Pepper interrupts.

“Seriously?” Stiles asks his eyebrows rising.

“Yeah, I’ve got one, Rhodey has one, he’s probably still going to build you one he doesn’t take no for an answer” Pepper smiles at Stiles then her eyes go all soppy and fond when she looks to Tony.

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Parker is at the door to see you” Jarvis voice interrupts them all.

“Send him up” Tony tells the AI without thanks, Stiles just rolls his eyes at his brothers antics.

“He’s already on his way up with Captain Rogers” Jarvis informs him.

“Okay” Tony nods.

“Who’s Peter?” Stiles asks.

“Just a friend” Tony shrugs, Stiles hears the skip in his heart beat and the look on his face all indicate that he’s lying.

“You do know I have access to your files whenever I have access to Jarvis right? Sokovia accords ringing a bell Tony? You know I know the not so secret identities of all the superheroes in New York and throughout America right? I know Peter Parker’s secret Identity Tony” Stiles smirks when Tony rolls his eyes at him.

“Know it all” Tony tells him smirking himself.

“What’s his secret identity?” Scott asks finishing his cup of coffee.

“Spider man” a voice speaks up from the elevator, Steve rolls his eyes at the excited kid that comes rushing over to the huddle around the table “Hey I’m Peter you must be Stiles, I’ve heard so much about you from Tony, he talks about you a lot” the kid tells him his voice rushed and Stiles can’t help but smile he reminds him of himself he’s always rambling just like Stiles does.

“Great it’s another Stiles” Lydia snipes.

“Shut it Lydia besides he’s cuter than me” Stiles smirks laughing when the kid starts blushing, Stiles eyes move to Steve and he’s sure he sees the older man glare at Peter for a few seconds before staring down at his feet.

“I don’t know about cuter than you” Peter tells him blushing rubbing the back of his neck.

Steve clears his throat his still looking down at the floor.

Stiles looks towards Steve and sees his knuckles turning white from the tightness of his grip that he has on the granite counter, he takes a deep breath and tries to pick up on his emotions he’s not good with emotions yet but he’s pretty sure anger and jealousy are rolling off the man like he’s caked himself in cheap aftershave.

“Steve?” Stiles questions.

“Yeah?” Steve asks his head shooting up and his grip loosening as he smiles in Stiles direction.

“Wanna come help me practice my fighting moves? Daisy called me this morning, woke me up actually she’s got some mission Coulson sent her on so she’s not going to be able to come over for a few days, she just told me to practice sparring with someone” Stiles smiles when the older man’s smile turns from forced to natural.

“Of course” Steve tells him.

“Oh cool can I watch? I’d love to see a Start that can actually fight” Peter interrupts.

“Hey I can fight, don’t make me call your aunt kid, get to the lab were working on that webbing of yours aren’t we?” Tony tells him laughing when the younger kid actually pouts.

“Well have fun sparring Pepper and I are going to get mani pedis” Lydia smirks running back up to her room to get changed shouting a quick bye behind her.

“What you going to do?” Stiles asks Scott.

“I am going to go head back up to bed I was Skyping Liam, Kira, Malia and Mason all last night only got an hour of sleep” Scott tells him clapping him on the back before making his way to the stairway.

“He’s the only person I know who can drink coffee and still sleep minutes later” Stiles mumbles rolling his eyes.

“Let’s go spar then” Steve smirks.

“Sure” Stiles mutters grabbing Steve’s arm and pulling him to the elevator he doesn’t drop the arm when he gets into the elevator, he inches down slowly till his hands touching Steve’s.

When he takes a breath his nose is assaulted with Steve’s emotions he can smell excitement and maybe happiness he’s not sure, the only emotion he knows for sure is pain or jealousy, he’s used to smelling Malia’s jealousy whenever he even touches someone else, but she’s the one who wanted to be with someone else, she’s still with him so she doesn’t get to be jealous.

Steve makes the final move his hand entwining with Stiles own, that stupid act alone results in Stiles heart beat jumping.

“You know I can smell your jealousy right?” Stiles asks when they get out of the elevator hands still entwined as they make their way to the training room.

“I can’t control my emotions Stiles” Steve tells him his voice hard like he’s trying to do exactly what he’s just said he can’t do.

“Nobody is asking you too, I just thought I’d tell you to get on with it and ask me on a date” Stiles smirks laughing when Steve’s heart starts to beat a little faster.

“Don’t think I’m going easy on you just because I like you” Steve tells him when he finally steps onto the mat.

“So you do like me” Stiles beams “Seriously have you got something wrong with you? You’re the hottest guy in America and you like me? I think the super soldier serum effected your brain” Stiles laughs rolling his eyes when Steve makes a run for him.

Stiles dodges it easily best thing about these enhanced powers is that he’s even faster at getting out the way of being hit than he was before.

He goes to punch back but Steve’s too fast for him and grabs his hand he’s being tossed over Steve’s shoulder in seconds and landing on the mat with a heavy thud.

Steve takes the opportunity to sit on top of him holding his arms down and smirking down at him.

Stiles can’t help but laugh at their position, he manages to get a good footing on the mat and used all the super strength he had and manages to reverse their positions so he’s straddling Steve.

“If you wanted to be on top you only had to ask” Stiles laughs leaning down till his lips are pressing against Steve’s.

The kiss starts slow and tentative then turns to heavy and full of passion but then the end sort of tapers off into romantic and Stiles is left breathless by the time he pulls away.

“No more getting jealous of me flirting yeah? If you want me to stop flirting with other people you’d better ask me out before someone else does” Stiles smirks letting go of his arms so the other man could lean up to be face to face with Stiles even if the teen is still straddling him.

“Go out with me?” Steve asks and he sounds breathless himself, Stiles doesn’t even get a chance to answer as the older man is attaching his lips to Stiles once again and both their brains sort of short circuit.


	11. From Zero to Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry about not updating i have been so busy with uni work I haven't had a chance to do anything else

“Hey Tony you wanted to see me?” Stiles asks he’s trying to act all cheerful like his usual self but he can barely walk, Steve sparred with him all afternoon the super soldier probably thought he was pulling his punches but the dudes lightest punch was like Mohamad Ali’s Uppercut.

 

Everything hurts! Not in the good I just had sex kind of way either, the I just got throttled by a genetically enhanced person type of bad thank god he has super healing, the aches should be gone in a few hours.

 

“Yeah we’ve got a public event later” Tony tells him.

 

“Public event?” Stiles asks his aches and pains forgotten as he starts to panic internally he can’t do public events, he’s not even a celebrity “I’m not a celebrity” He tells him his thoughts coming out in a rush “I don’t like crowds Tony why would I be booked for a public event, I have no discernable skills even remotely celeb worthy” Stiles babbles only to be stopped when Tony fires an air horn in the air.

 

“Stop before you die from oxygen deprivation, and you can sing really good better than that Bieber dude you could be a professional singer if you wanted, Pepper asked me to ask you before, it’s an event that Stark industries is hosting for the hospitals around New York for free health care for people that can’t afford it, she thought with the latest Stark scandal being a good one you can generate a lot of capital just by showing up” Tony reassures him smirking when he starts to breath properly again.

 

“What do I need to do?” Stiles asks frowning.

 

“Show up, meet and greet a couple of people in the party, take a couple of pictures with a few people possibly sign a few autographs as well, have a few drinks and enjoy yourself” Tony shrugs.

 

“Who’s going to be there?” Stiles asks frowning “I’m almost eighteen but I’m nowhere near legal drinking age though Tony” Stiles can’t help but remind him.

 

“Stiles it’s a private party they don’t card people especially not the boss, it’s mostly going to be business men and women people with plenty of money, celebrities that are in it for the PR boost it’ll give them, Steve, Natasha, Clint and a few shield big wigs are going to be there as well so you can carry on your little bromance with Captain America and Clint while you make some money’ Tony shrugs going back to tinkering with a holographic mockup of an iron man suit.

 

“I don’t have anything to wear” Stiles frowns.

 

“Pepper got you and Scott a suit and Lydia a nice dress” Tony tells him not even looking in his direction.

 

“Oh good at least I’m not going in alone” Stiles smirks.

 

“I would have been there as well and Clint that dude keeps trying to steal you off me, I really need to challenge him to a duel or something can’t be having him stealing my brother off me” Tony tells him and even though his face is turned away Stiles can hear the smile in his words.

 

“Leave him Tony we’re just good friends” Stiles smirks back.

 

“Like you and Steve were supposed to be as well? Now you’re both dry humping in the middle of the sparring mat” Tony snipes back as Stiles was leaving the room the teen almost falls flat on his face.

 

“How do you know about that?” Stiles asks his face burning with embarrassment he doesn’t even look behind him he can’t face Tony.

 

“The common areas all have camera’s in them I like to watch what everyone’s doing while I work” Tony tells him.

 

“Don’t get overprotective or I’ll post tons of your embarrassing pictures on the internet” Stiles warns him.

 

“I can’t exactly judge you know my dating history I just hope you know what you’re getting into being with him” Tony tells him.

 

“I do, Jarvis delete the footage from the training room please” Stiles tells the AI as he walks up the stone steps to get into the elevator, once he’s safely inside he lets out a breath.

 

Fuck!

 

Tony would have to know wouldn’t he? Steve and he have only kissed once it was a long kiss that lasted twenty minutes but it was still once, Tony’s just gonna make everything awkward.

 

“From the look on your face it looks like Tony told you about the charity event tonight?” Is the first thing Pepper says as Stiles steps out of the elevator.

 

“Yes and the thing is in three hours Pepper I need a shower and to get changed fast have you seen the state of me? Pretty sure I have bruises everywhere as well” Stiles moans slipping past her and Lydia who’s standing in front of a mirror wearing a flawless red dress that would have even the black widow jealous.

 

“Scott’s getting ready in your room he has a bunch of suits so pick out what ones you like and I’ll help judge” Pepper tells him smirking as Steve comes walking in the main floor freshly showered and half naked covered only by a towel around his waist his hair still wet as he rubs it with another towel, Stiles nearly trips up and blurts out his love for the superhero on the spot, but Lydia nearly drools as well so it’s not like he’s going to be alone in that action.

 

“Where did you put my suit again Pepper?” Steve asks looking confused.

 

“All the suits are up in Stiles room, you’re all getting changed up there, accept Tony he gets ready in like 0.3 seconds he’s used to it by now” Pepper laughs. “I’ve marked your suits with little captain America shield stickers” Pepper tells him as Stiles walks up the main staircase chuckling at the sticker comment Steve on his heels smiling in amusement himself.

 

“Thanks Pepper” Steve shouts back.

 

They get to the top of the stairs and within seconds they walk around the corner the sound of Steve slamming against the wall can be heard throughout the house.

 

“Seriously? Half naked? You trying to make me pop a boner in front of the entire house?” Stiles asks rolling his eyes.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Steve smirks, he moves to grab the towel round his waist to hold it tighter but it gives Stiles a flash of pubic hair and he does get a semi from that, Steve sees the teens eyes darken and smirks “Better get changed” He tells him actually leaning in to whisper it in his ear before walking off into Stiles bedroom.

 

“Delete any footage of that moment Jarvis” Stiles looks up to the ceiling like he does all the time for some reason talking to Jarvis automatically warrants looking up.

 

“Done sir” Jarvis tells him.

 

Stiles takes a deep breath and follows Steve into his room.

 

The sound of the shower is audible when Stiles steps into the room, Scott’s voice following soon after singing one of Blink 182’s songs.

 

“Mind if I borrow these? Left mine in my room?” Steve asks holding a pair of Stiles Calvin’s in his hand and Stiles cheeks heated up for some reason he’s loving the thought of Steve wearing his clothes.

 

“Sure” Stiles tells him his voice sounds like a growl to his own ears the growl turns to a choked off moan when Steve turns around and drops the towel his perfectly glorious ass on full show, Stiles makes a move to slam him against the wall again or something but the sound of Scott’s shower coming to an end forces him to look through the twenty garment bags to look at the suits Pepper picked out.

 

He sees different colors from red, to deep purple some look amazing and some look horrible but they’re all obviously expensive he goes with a simple grey one throwing the garment bag over his shoulder before grabbing some underwear for himself and sits on the bed till Scott gets out his bathroom so he can shower.

 

“I’m going over to Clint’s and I’m going to the party with him Coulson and Nat so I’ll meet you at the party” Steve tells Stiles grabbing the first garment bag he sees with the shield sticker on before leaning down and whispering in Stiles ear.

 

“Don’t get too jealous when people start gawking at me like you said jealousy isn’t good” Steve tells him and Stiles mind finally clicks the teasing this is because he flirted with Peter. Before he can call him out on it he’s at the door and Scott’s coming into the room with a massive amount of steam escaping the bathroom with him.

 

“Dude your shower is so much better than the guest room shower, it has like 15 jets embedded in the walls it feels like I’m getting the best massage of my life standing in their” Scott fanboys he’s in his underwear and he’s holding a garment bag. “I chose this you don’t want it do you?” Scott asks unzipping It and showing it to Stiles.

 

“No I chose one” Stiles tells him his voice a little strained his mind still on the fact that Steve’s trying to get him worked up.

 

“Dude you okay you sound like you’d rather be getting chased by the monster of the week” Scott laughs.

 

“Yeah fine, you know how I get when I’ve got to be around people I don’t know” Stiles shrugs grabbing his bag and going to the bathroom.

 

He vows to make Steve jealous at this thing no matter what, this is one thing Captain America isn’t going to beat him in.

 

Just so you know the suits Scott, Steve and Stiles are wearing:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures are just little aids but if you like them in different suits or colours or something then obviously picture them in whatever you want or post a comment with suits to show other people suit ideas if you want


	12. Jealousy and bidding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would give you two chapters as i haven't updated in a while this chapter is longer than usual as well

“Stiles! Stiles! Stiles!” his name was repeated over one hundred times in the space of three minutes as soon as the limo pulled up, Pepper and Steve went ahead first, Stiles thought Tony would be the Stark the press wanted most but they kept Tony and Pepper for a minute at most, they all seemed to be scrambling for him though, they wanted him to turn this way and that way, all the press lined up that Tony and Pepper skipped even though Pepper told Tony she wanted him to do interviews all seem to scream his name.

He does a few interviews with some big press and some independent websites even some youtubers that he usually watches are interviewing him. He’s asked stupid questions, like what he’s wearing or what shampoo he uses, he tries to talk about the fundraiser as much as he can but the press seem to be interested in if he plans to take over Stark tech, or if he’s dating Scott or Lydia which he couldn’t help but laughing before kissing Scott’s and Lydia’s cheeks as they were stood right next to him and telling the reporter that he’s not good enough for them.

He refused to do any more interviews when one of the interviewers a youtuber called Miranda Sings tried to kiss him sobbing that he’s her ‘bae’ it was way too funny he couldn’t keep a straight face in front of anyone else so he just went into the event.

He was out of place immediately not by the way he looks because like Scott and Lydia told him multiple times before they left he looks hot, he’s surrounded by celebrities and rich people, he’s spent most of his life either refusing to use his money or trying not to he’s slipped sometimes going as far as buying the house his father lives in when his mother died because he fell behind on his payments but he’s just not used to this lifestyle.

“Your heart is beating like crazy” Scott tells him, his hand grabbing Stiles shoulder.

“I’m fine go bid on the silent auction” Stiles smiles looking around to all the celebrities looking at the exclusive products on display

“I’ll stay with you” Scott tells him; Lydia nods her head in agreement.

“Tony didn’t give you guys two million dollars each to bid on the stuff here not to use it go help people who can’t afford medical treatment” Stiles smiles “Besides I’m bidding too, I just need to catch my breath and maybe get a drink to loosen myself up” he tells them ushering them off when they go to protest.

He looks around and he spots Pepper and Tony surrounded by people, Tony is in his schmooze mode trying to get people to bid on this and that the products ranging from a sports car spinning on a pedestal in the middle of the room to winning a date with some pop singer who needs some good press.

“Ladies and gentlemen welcome we’d like to say a massive thank you to Stark technologies especially Pepper Potts and Tony Stark for organizing this and making this night possible tonight millions of people in this city will receive medical treatment thanks to everyone’s generous donations so dig deep people and give what you can whether that’s just a donation or your bidding on one of the many amazing items donated by numerous companies and individuals all of which are listed in the pamphlets you were given when you first came in the door” Beyoncé announces walking on stage to a massive round of applause, Stiles jaw drops to his chest how is this real life?

“Don’t you forget to bid on the duet with Beyoncé, at the end of the night, I’ve just been to put my name down and I had to wait in line for twenty minutes as the night goes on we will have musical performances by numerous singers before we announce the winners of the many action lots” Ellen DeGeneres tells the audience as Stiles makes his way to the bar the audience is laughing within seconds from something the two hosts are saying Stiles sort of zones out a little.

He rolls his eyes when he gets to the bar of course it’s nothing but the best liquor money can buy.

“Macallen double please on the rocks” Stiles tells the bartender the bar’s free but Stiles pulls out a couple hundred and places it in the donation jar on the bar top.

Tony was right about him not getting carded as the server doesn’t even look at him just pours the glass and asks if he can get him anything else before going to serve the next customer. 

He takes a sip of his drink and looks around the room he recognizes just about every single person in the room a few people don’t register any bells in his brain most are celebrities in some way, most or in the gossip magazines his mother used to shamefully love.

“I blew my money” Scott says sneaking up behind him and it makes Stiles jump thank god he didn’t spill his drink

“You blew 2 mill on what?” Stiles asks laughing.

“The car obviously” Scott tells him pointing to the revolving sports car in the middle of the room being fawned at by a massive group of people.

“Dude you’re not getting that for 2 mill, go bid on other things” Stiles laughs.

“How do you know? I could” Scott tells him.

“Dude it’s a Lamborghini Veneno it retails for $4.5 million trust me you won’t get it” Stiles laughs.

“You’re going to outbid me aren’t you?” Scott asks frowning.

“I was going to bid on that yes, but I won’t now, besides I can buy a whole fleet of them but you can bid on a few more things okay? Don’t get your hopes up because I don’t think it’s enough to win that” Stiles tells him slapping his back.

“What if I do win the car and you let me spend more though?” Scott asks frowning.

“Then you get a kick ass car and the more people can be helped” Stiles shrugs.

“You sure” Scott asks.

“I wouldn’t say if I wasn’t” Stiles tells him.

“Okay cool” Scott beams “Hey look Steve’s getting hit on by Victoria Beckham” Scott laughs Stiles nearly gives himself whiplash as his head swivels in the direction of Steve and sure enough David and Victoria Beckham as well as a few other people are chatting it up with Steve, Natasha stood next to them in a little black dress.

“let’s go save him” Stiles fake laughs walking off before Scott can say anything.

“Hey” Steve beams as soon as he gets within normal human hearing distance interrupting whatever Victoria was saying.

“Not bad” Stiles tells him looking him up and down “Considering you picked a random suit without even looking” Stiles laughs ignoring the groups eyes on him.

“Not too bad yourself” Steve tells him looking him up and down shamelessly as nobody’s attention is on him now that Stiles interrupted.

Natasha looks at him and then to Steve with a knowing smile and then speaks Russian to him “Glyadya goryachiye Stiles” She tells him and it makes him blush.

“Kak sdelat' vam Natasha” Stiles fires back he gets some satisfaction in surprising everyone around him including Scott.

“What did you guys just say” Scott asks confused.

“She said I looked hot and I said so did she” Stiles shrugs.

“I didn’t know you spoke Russian” Steve and Natasha say at the same time.

“I’m a Polyglot” Stiles shrugs smirking.

“What’s that” Scott asks frowning.

“Someone who speaks more than four languages fluently” Stiles tells him.

“I knew about the Polish and obviously English what other languages do you speak?” Natasha asks Stiles thinks they’re being rude but everyone else in the group including the Beckham’s look interested as well.

“I know English, Polish, Russian, Spanish, Italian and I know my way around Latin and Greek” Stiles shrugs “I’m planning on being a doctor not everyone in this country knows how to use English” Stiles smirks.

“Just full of surprises aren’t you Stiles 

“Sorry I interrupted your conversations” Stiles smiles offering his hand to the person right in front of him which is David Beckham “Stiles, nice to meet you I followed your football career since I was like five” Stiles tells him.

“Thanks” David smirks shaking the offered hand before introducing him to his wife “This is my wife Victoria” David tells him.

“I know; I think everyone knows” Stiles laughs shaking Victoria’s offered hand as well.

“We would introduce you to our children as well but they’ve ran off to look at things they want to bid on” Victoria tells her smile massive it seems a little forced.

“I know the feeling, as soon as I got here I felt like running around to try and see the best things in the building to bid on, have you put a bid on anything yet?” He asks the couple before zeroing in on Victoria “Have you put your name in the running to sing with Beyoncé? I’m sure the press would freak out when they find out a spice girl and Beyoncé have done a duet” Stiles smiles this schmoozing thing is easier than he expected when Steve’s looking at him like he’s ready to protect him from an alien invasion or something.

“I haven’t bid on that, maybe I should” Victoria informs him “Have you bid on the chance yet?” she smiles it seems to be more natural now.

“Nope, I’m not the type to get up in front of people” Stiles smiles.

“Please Stiles you’ve got an amazing voice better than most of the singers performing” Natasha tells him.

“You have to say that you’re my friend” Stiles smirks when she rolls her eyes.

“I was speaking to your brother before, he told us all a story that you stole his inventions when you were a teenager is that true?” Zachary Quinto asks he’s standing near Natasha looking on with interest, he’s standing near his boyfriend Miles McMillan and everyone stood around looks eager for him to dish some gossip.

“I don’t know what Tony’s been telling you but it’s usually a lie this time it happened to be true” Stiles shrugs laughing.

“Did you get in trouble for stealing his stuff?” Nick Jonas asks he’s laughing a little as he asks it and Stiles heart jumps a beat and he might blush because holy shit Nick Jonas is hot, stood next to Captain America and Stiles is staring at his ideal threesome Jesus Christ.

“Dude I was fourteen I don’t make a habit of stealing things but in my defense, Tony didn’t even know I took them until this morning” Stiles laughs “Besides I’ve owned half of Stark Tech since I was a day old If I want the inventions that are destined for destruction I sure as hell will have them” Stiles laughs and like magic so does everyone else.

“You sound like someone who knows what they want then” Nick comments.

“If I see something I like I’ll go for it, Life’s short so you need to make the most of it right?” Stiles asks looking him up and down he smirks when he sees Steve’s eyes narrow.

“Right” Nick smirks blushing a little.

“It’s been a pleasure meeting everyone but I’ve got to go bid on a bunch of stuff, I heard you can bid to win Dates with Jennifer Lawrence, Lea Michelle and you Nick” Stiles looks looking over to Nick “I don’t know about you people but all of them are hot and I’m desperately single so I need to go have a bid” Stiles laughs and he once again has the gathering laughing besides from Steve whose eyes have gone from narrowed to full on angry in the space of seconds Stiles just smirks Steve shouldn’t have tried to tease him.  
Stiles looks over at Pepper and Tony and he sees Pepper watching him like a hawk she beams at him when she notices he’s looking she gives him a double thumb up and mouths ‘You’re doing great’ he just smiles at her.

“I’m sure you’ve got plenty of people after you” Victoria tells him hitting him on the chest lightly.

“Well I did get hit on by spider-man recently it’s just a shame I don’t know what’s going on under the mask” Stiles laughs lying to the crowd, well lying a little because Spider-man did hit on him only he wasn’t wearing a mask but he doesn’t want people knowing he knows secret identities. “Anyway back to bidding” Stiles smirks waving goodbye before he walks off Scott in tow.

“Dude you had them eating out your hands” Scott laughs jumping on the spot whacking Stiles on the back.

“I was just being overly obnoxious it seems to be the thing Celebs do isn’t it? Was it a bit much?” Stiles asks his best friend.

“No I think you’ve just got to the top of the Beckham’s Christmas list though and I think Nick Jonas was flirting with you though or well you flirted with him and he seemed to like it so maybe you can turn him bi and be some sort of celebrity couple like brangelina” Scott pauses to laugh “What celeb name do you think the press will give you both niles? Oh wait I got it Stick” Scott laughs.

“Stick? Really that’s the best you can do? Scott Brangelina broke up?” Stiles reminds him.

“You got the point” Scott laughs coming to a stop when Stiles stops in front of the car ogling it as it spins around to show everyone every inch of the sports car.

“You going to bid on it?” Tony asks coming behind him putting his hands on Stiles shoulder.

“No Scott has he’s put the whole amount of money you gave him on it” Stiles tells his brother laughing turning to see him. “I told him to spend some more on bids because the chances of 2 mill being a winning bid is like 1000 to 1” Stiles tells him.

“I’d tell you what the leading bid is but they’re all sealed so I wouldn’t know” Tony says looking to Scott.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s all for charity isn’t it, my mother would have a heart attack if I turned up with a car like that” Scott laughs “I’ll just bid to sing with Beyoncé and the date with Jennifer Lawrence or Lea Michelle” Scott tells them.

“Pepper said you were working the room had a few people laughing at your jokes” Tony says looking to Stiles.

“Yeah thought I’d do my bit” Stiles shrugs smiling.

“Steve said you got your flirt on with Nick Jonas?” Tony asks his eyebrows rising as he smirks at Stiles “He seems a little odd, he’s a little snappy with people” Tony tells him smirking harder.

“Just a little bit of harmless fun” Stiles shrugs.

“It’s all fun and games Stiles until it’s not” Tony tells him before swanning off into the crowd to bid on everything he walks past.

“What was that about?” Scott asks looking after Tony smirking when the older man stops to bid on the duet with Beyoncé.

“You know Tony who knows what’s going on in his brain half the time” Stiles lies.

“Hey I thought Clint and Coulson was coming” Scott asks.

“They where I mean they are, they’re on the second floor Clint is watching me like a hawk and Coulson is keeping an eye on the rest of the avengers” Stiles tells him smirking when Scott looks up and waves to Clint. 

“How did you know they were up there?” Scott asks.

“Clint’s acting like my dad and he likes to be in control of all situations, he’s in a crowded place so I knew he’d want to be the highest the party would allow him, Coulson doesn’t stop making sure the avengers are safe so the first place I looked when I walked in the room was up” Stiles smirks.

“You sure you want to be a doctor? Five languages? The fighting, tactic making, the brainpower Stiles you’d make a great shield agent or a secret agent” Scott tells him.

“I’ll consider that my fallback career” Stiles tells him. “Now let’s go bid on some stuff” Stiles laughs pulling Scott off.

/////////////////

“People we have two lots left to reveal that’s the fabulous car and the once in a life time opportunity to sing with Beyoncé” Ellen tells the crowd.

“We’ve sold sixty-three lots already and raised a massive $78 million dollars, twenty of which has come from the Starks themselves can we just have a massive round of applause for that? Not only have they footed the bill for this whole night they’ve almost donated a third of the earnings throughout the night Tony Stark winning every single auction that had anything to do with alcohol we guess he likes the good stuff” Beyoncé laughs the crowd laughs with her.

“Let’s not forget the youngest Starks bids, he’s a lot more generous with his Cheque book than his older brother” Ellen laughs “Though he’s focused on the collectables bidding over $2 million on Hawkeye’s bow which he so kindly donated he also holds the highest bid of the night for $10 million dollars spent on a new build luxury penthouse which is worth a massive $24 million dollars I would like to once again thank luxury properties ltd for donating this penthouse not only was it the most expensive donation we received it’s helped raise so much on its own for the cause” Ellen announces her voice getting drowned out at the end due to the clapping.

Stiles blushes a little as total strangers raise a glass to him, he can’t believe he actually bid that much on a penthouse apartment, he has a home in New York! How crazy is that? A penthouse that’s worth $24 million, the builders were idiots to give that away without getting money for it, then again the exposure to this many celebs is probably going to maximize their profits.

“Now let’s get on with the reveal shall we?” Beyoncé asks holding up the envelope with the winning bid inside.

“The winning bet is…” She pauses as she opens the envelope and shows it to Ellen who then joins her announcing “Scott McCall” Stiles can’t help but beam at his best friend the dudes eyes widen in shock as he walks up on stage to grab the car key from Beyoncé, he’s stopped by the security/management team as he walks back in the crowd they do that to everyone to get the payment off them, luckily Scott has the check off Tony.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it” Lydia hisses from besides him.

“What?” Stiles asks frowning.

“McCall’s going to be the talk of the town” She tells him laughing.

“You won a date with Nick Jonas and a meet and greet with Stephen Hawking’s not to mention the pampering spa break thing” Stiles laughs.

“Nick Jonas is hot but that car is sexy” Lydia sighs looking towards it.

“Sure Scott will give you a spin in it” Stiles laughs.

“He better” Lydia laughs.

“Shh” Tony hushes them as onstage Ellen starts to reveal who’s won the honor of performing with Beyoncé in an hour before the auction comes to an end, people can stay at the party as long as they like though.

“I can reveal that the person singing with Beyoncé has bid a massive $5 million dollars” Ellen shouts and the crowd cheer Stiles raises his eyebrows he didn’t expect her to get that much on Stage Beyoncé looks as shocked as he does. “Ladies and Gentlemen he’s done it again it’s Stiles Stark” Ellen shouts the crowd cheers and Stiles jaw drops.

“What?” Stiles mutters “I didn’t bid for that” Stiles says looking to Lydia then to Tony and Pepper.

“I know I did” Tony smirks.

“I’m not singing” Stiles hisses “Not in front of these people” Stiles tells him.

“Yes you are you’ve just paid $5 million for it” Tony smirks pushing him towards the stage, he’s ushered backstage with Beyoncé so she can show him the song within seconds.


	13. Jealousy, Singing and PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for not updating this as regularly as I want to UNI has gotten in the way of everything

“It’s great to meet you, all’s everyone seems to be talking about throughout the party was you, I tried to make my way over to you to introduce myself but I got stopped like a thousand times to make some small talk” Beyoncé tells him smiling as they walk down the corridor to a small rehearsal room.

“I don’t sing in front of people while sober” Stiles tells her spitting it out it’s a little rude but she just laughs along squeezing his shoulder.

“Trust me I get it, but it’s just for fun, it doesn’t matter if you forget the words it’s just fun original Christmas song I’ve wrote, it’s never been heard so if you mess up nobody is even going to know” She tells him escorting him into the small rehearsal room, she gives him a set lyrics and presses play on the music CD. “This will give you an idea of how it goes your Parts are labeled W for winner” She smiles.

They practice for the best part of half an hour Beyoncé actually complimented his voice, Stiles may or may not have wrote some of the lyrics on his hand just in case.

“You know I wasn’t going to release this song but I like the way we sound together” Beyoncé tells him they’re relaxing before the performance in ten minutes she’d poured him a small glass of whisky to help with his nerves.

“Thanks I’m just glad you’re doing the heavy vocal work” Stiles laughs it makes her laugh as well.

“I’m being serious here, you’ve got a great voice what do you say about recording this duet in the studio with me? It can be released as a charity single all profits going to charity from what I can gather your big on helping charities you’ve donated such a massive amount tonight” Beyoncé tells him.

He’s interrupted from thanking her and asking for some time to think by a knock at the door a stage hand telling them it’s two minutes till their performance.

“You ready?” she asks him smiling.

“I’d rather face the aliens that Tony fought” Stiles tells her truthfully.

“You want to be a Doctor right?” She asks him.

“Yeah, how did you know that?” Stiles frowns he hasn’t told her.

“It was all over the media, they know a lot about you, they interviewed a lot of people in your home town most of which called you a spaz, they all seem to think you’re the smartest person in the town though so that’s a good thing that’s not important what is important is when you become a Doctor what would you do if you’re walking home and you see a big group of people surrounding a man on the floor who’s dying? Are you going to let a fear of being in front of people stop you from saving him? No you’re going to save his life regardless of who’s around aren’t you?” She asks smirking when he starts to smile at her analogy.

“No wonder everyone loves you” Stiles smirks.

“Come on we have to go sing a little Christmas song” she laughs grabbing his arm and walking out the room with him.

Everything is a blur they’re directed to stage microphones are shoved into his hand and the live band starts playing before he can say ‘Are we ready?’ he almost misses his cue and he would have if it wasn’t for Beyoncé nudging him.

 

“He came into my dreams last night  
A great big man in red and white  
He told me that it's gonna be  
A special year for you and me Underneath the mistletoe  
Hold me tight and kiss me slow  
The snow is high, so come inside  
I wanna hear you say to me” Stiles sigs taking a breath waiting till Beyoncé joins in.

“It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas  
Gonna party until Santa grants my wishes Got my halo on, I know what I want  
It's who I'm with  
It's an extraordinary merry Christmas It doesn't come as a surprise  
Who's been naughty, who's been nice?  
There's someone here for everyone  
Another year has just begun Silent night, none in sight  
Sleigh bells ring until the light  
Hearts explode, here we go  
It's all right there inside your eyes” They sing together there voices blening surprisingly well together.

“It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)  
Gonna party on until Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door)

Got my halo on, I know what I want  
It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with)  
It's an extraordinary merry Christmas” Stiles smiles as the back up singers repeat the lyrics it’s not as bad as he thought it would be.

“Won't you meet me by the tree?  
Slip away so secretly  
Can't you see how this could be?  
The greatest gift of all” Stiles smiles again looking out at the crowd the Avengers are the loudest people on the floor, Scott’s whooping, Lydia’s dancing with Clint and Coulson, Steve’s beaming like the sun is shining and everything is all okay in the world, Tony is dancing with Pepper and he has the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

“It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)  
Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door)

Got my halo on, I know what I want  
It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with)  
It's an extraordinary merry

Very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)  
Gonna party until Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door)

Got my halo on, I know what I want  
It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with)

It's an extraordinary merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)  
It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before)  
It's an extraordinary merry Christmas” The song comes to an end the final lyrics are swallowed by the cheering, whooping and all around craziness of the crowd cheering for them, Beyoncé hugs him and he squeezes back.

“I’ll record it with you” Stiles whispers into her ear.

“Good, I’ll call you” she tells him, they had already exchanged numbers before and that’s probably the most surreal thing he’s experienced getting Beyoncé’s number she’s like the biggest celebrity in the world.

“Go be with your family” She tells him pushing him towards the stairs where Tony, Scott, Pepper, Steve and Clint are waiting the rest of the team a little behind them.

“You were great” Lydia says first as he gets in front of them she pulls him into a massive hug, squeezes the breath out of him, she’s strong for such a tiny girl.

“So you got over your stage fright, right? You can thank me later” Tony smirks.

“Beyoncé helped me to get over it not you” Stiles smirks “But don’t worry I will be sure to thank her later, she gave me her number” Stiles smirks when Scott’s eyes widen in shock the teenager making a noise that sounds like he’s been bitten by something again.

“You know she’s married, right? To some man with a Z or something?” Steve asks his frown evident to everyone who was paying attention which luckily nobody was they were all looking at Stiles.

“Maybe they have an open relationship” Stiles shrugs smirking when Steve’s frown turns to a glare talk about jealousy.

Stiles can’t help but laugh it gets louder when Beyoncé’s voice sounds from behind him.

“We don’t sorry” She tells him her voice although it sounds serious she’s got an amused smile on her face when Stiles turns to see her.

“It was a joke” He reassures her.

“I know” She shrugs laughing making her way up to Tony “Mr. Stark I should be thanking you for paying for Stiles bid to sing with me he’s a wonderful kid, he can definitely fall back on a singing career if his dream of behind a doctor doesn’t happen, I’ve met him for about an hour and I can tell already he’s the type of person to get what he wants when he wants it” She tells Tony shaking his hand.

“Runs in the family” Tony smirks to her, she just laughs when Pepper rolls her eyes and slaps his arm.

“Excuse me, I’m going to get myself a drink the after party has officially begun and I have no host duties, better make the most of my husband babysitting while I can and have some fun with my girlfriends” She tells them heading off to the bar Scott’s eye’s following her every step she takes.

“Scotty your drooling” Stiles laughs closing his best friends jaw himself.

“She’s so hot” Scott tells him making the group laugh.

“Lydia you okay?” Stiles asks noticing the girls quitter than usual.

“I’m fine” She tells him her voice unusually high it tells him all’s he needs to know.

“That was obviously a lie spill” He demands.

“Fine while you were rehearsing backstage I was talking to Nick Jonas” She tells him she’s interrupted by Scott though before she can.

“You mean flirting? I could hear your fake laugh from the other end of the room” Scott chuckles a few others in their group did as well like Clint and Nat.

“Fine I was flirting but all’s he was talking about was you, I think you’ve turned him gay Stiles that’s not fair I won him fair and square” Lydia moans.

“Okay first he’s not gay, maybe curious I don’t know the dude’s sexuality and second you really think he’s into me? Dudes hot I might take him to my new home and christen it” Stiles tells her it makes her laugh which was his intended result he fake searches the crowd for Nick he actually does see him talking with his brother Joe but he doesn’t really care.

“I’m going to get a drink” Steve announces when Stiles tunes back into the groups conversation, he catches the look on Steve’s face it looks between enraged and ready to kill.

“Steve wait up” Stiles shouts after the older man he doesn’t wait he just keeps walking weaving in and out of people.

Stiles rolls his eyes jogging to catch up he grabs him and makes him stop his retreat he’s met with a distant look that he doesn’t like.

“I’m sorry” Stiles tells him, anything to make that sad look go away from Steve’s face.

“It’s fine people are looking Stiles” Steve tells him looking to Stiles hand which is still on his arm.

“So?” Stiles laughs “Let them look” Stiles tells him.

“Your friends are looking, your brothers watching the entire place is watching us actually” Steve tells him looking around he looks self-conscious for the first time since Stiles has met the guy.

“Let’s give them something to talk about then yeah?” Stiles asks tightening his hold on Steve’s arm and leaning in for a quick kiss, Steve doesn’t let it stay as just a quick kiss he turns it into a slow but passionate make out session right there in front of people.

The sound of people whispering and the sight of flashes go off visible even with his eyes closed and Stiles can’t care because he’s kissing Steve and it feels right, like nothing else matters.


	14. Front page news and a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated this in a while I have been so busy with uni I've had to cram for my law exams and it's been hectic I hope your still reading

“You’re sure about this?” Steve asks as he pulls away from the kiss looking around everyone is gawking pointing a phone in their direction, the limited amount of press that was allowed into the event were taking pictures like crazy.

“Yeah I like you so fuck them, right?” Stiles asks laughing.

“Sure” Steve asks laughing.

“Well that’s our cue to leave” Tony interrupts coming from behind them steering both Stiles and Steve out the door he’s got a smile plastered on his face for the cameras but Stiles can tell he’s not happy about them for some reason.

“I’m going for a walk” Stiles tells Tony moving out of his grip.

“I’ll come with you” Steve tells him.

“No it’s alright you go back with Tony I need some fresh air need to sort out my head” Stiles tells him dodging Tony’s attempt at offering to walk with him as well heading off into the still busy New York streets.

He walks for a while his thoughts go around and around in his head the sounds of the city that never sleeps fills his ears it serves as a distraction to him.

He likes Steve but does he want a relationship with someone that can die whenever they get sent off on a mission? Does he want to be fodder for the tabloids? He’s always been a private person but if he’s with Steve then front page news will be his life for the foreseeable future.

But on the other hand, he’s been outed as a Stark so he’s always going to be front page news, he likes Steve and he’s sure he could love him given enough time together so maybe it won’t be a problem, he can handle Steve going off to missions because he’s had to handle it when Tony did and Clint when they got close as well.

He loses track of time walking the streets he stopped off at a little hole in the wall when he gets hungry eating about six hot dogs in one sitting smiling to the seven patrons inside the place none of them managed to get the courage to speak to him they just stared at him and tried to take inconspicuous photos off him with their phones.

He leaves a $100-dollar bill on the table and carries on walking through the streets he manages to pick up on the three men following him about five minutes after leaving the shop.

“Shit” Stiles mutters to himself they could be fans but in his experience getting followed by people usually means he’s getting kidnapped.

He makes a detour quickens his pace to make sure he’s being followed and he is when they quicken their own pace to keep up with him.

He makes his way into Central Park if he’s going to fight with them and use his enhanced abilities he sure as hell doesn’t want to do it in public where people can video him.

He jumps into a bush until he’s out of sight and waits for the three men to come close enough to attack them, they’re all wearing suits, black suits and he recognizes them from the party.

They split spread out and try to find him one of them a big brute of a man comes close to the bush and as soon as he turns him back Stiles sneaks out jumps on the behemoths back and puts as much pressure as his newly found super strength can give him until the man falls to the floor with a heavy gust of hair, luckily his hand was wrapped around his mouth.

Stiles grabs the gun sticking out from the man’s leg holster, it’s strange the man’s carrying an ICER instead of a lethal weapon, whoever sent these men obviously want him alive and unharmed probably for ransom.

He makes his way out in the open hiding the weapon it doesn’t take long for the other two to find him they rush towards him giving Stiles enough time to surprise them shooting both of them in the chest two times each with the ICER they both fall with a grunt and Stiles makes his way over to the nearest man in hopes of finding something that will point him to the person that wants him, like a phone or something.

“Shit” Stiles hisses pulling out his own phone hitting number one on the speed dial the phone picks up immediately.

“Hey” Tony answers.

“Did you send three shield agents to tail me?” Stiles asks.

“Of course, I did” Tony tells him like it’s obvious he’d do that and in reconsideration it should really have been obvious. “Why?” Tony questions when Stiles lets out a heavy breath.

“Because I thought they were following me to kidnap me and I’ve knocked them all out” Stiles tells his brother.

“You knocked three shield agents out? Jesus Stiles what the hell has Daisy Johnson been teaching you?” Tony yells the sound of Pepper going “You go Stiles in the background makes him want to laugh.

“Send a Quinjet to my location can’t leave them here” Stiles sighs.

“Sure kid” Tony tells him passing him onto Pepper and Lydia both of whom makes him tell them exactly how he took them all out in vivid detail.

Within a minute Tony’s flying in, full Iron Man armor his face mask lifting to see him looking at the downed agents.

“Next time you want to me to have bodyguards just tell me” Stiles tells his brother.

“Next time you want to reveal to the world your dating an avenger just tell me” Tony snipes back.

“You’ve got a problem with me and Steve? That’s what the bodyguards were about?” Stiles asks confused.

“Have I got a problem with you and Steve? Of course, I have a fucking problem with you and Steve Stiles!” Tony shouts.

“Why? I mean I get he was born in 1918 and genetically he’s what 98? But biologically he’s 31 and yeah he’s older than me by a big bit even biologically but that doesn’t matter to me and I don’t know why it matters to you Tony, Pepper’s younger than you” Stiles argues with his brother.

“You really think I give a fuck about the age difference? I’m your brother not your dad Stiles it’s not my place to lecture you on the age of your boyfriend I’m more concerned about the massive target you’ve just put on your back revealing to the world your someone Steve Rodgers cares about” Tony tells and Stiles can’t hold the laugh in anymore he lets it out.

“Your actually serious?” Stiles asks not waiting for the answer “I’ve got a target on my back just because of this? Tony I’ve had a target on my back since I came out as a Stark since I came out as your brother you don’t think your enemies are thinking the same thing? Why do you think I’m so hell bent on training? I’ve had a target on my back since Scott got turned into a freaking werewolf this is no different” Stiles shouts blurting the last thing out his eyes widen as do Tony’s.

“Scott’s a werewolf?” Tony asks and Stiles notes that he doesn’t sound surprised.

“You don’t seem surprised about the supernatural so you obviously knew of their existence” Stiles guesses.

“Of course, I know about werewolves and vampires, I’ve fought omegas and rouge vamps before” Tony tells them.

“Wait vampires are real? I thought they were just a myth! Jesus Christ can nothing stay fiction? I’ve fought Werewolves, Kanimas, Nogitsune’s, kitsunes, berserkers, la lopa, wendigo’s and I’m probably forgetting many more! Is nothing fiction? Next you’re going to tell me big foot’s real maybe the white walkers off Game of Thrones are real as well?” Stiles rants ignoring Tony as his older brother smirks at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’ve been fighting the supernatural?” Tony asks walking closer to Stiles “I could have helped you, designed some weapons to combat whatever come your way” Tony tells him.

“I wanted to prove to myself I could be my own person didn’t want to have to rely on the Stark name the Stark fortune to buy my way out of a problem” Stiles admits.

“That’s just stupid” Tony tells him shaking his head “You do whatever you do to survive Stiles and if that means asking your big brother for help you do it, if it means spending a little or a lot of money you do it” Tony berates him.

“I don’t need to anymore” Stiles tells him.

“You’re not a werewolf, too are you?” Tony asks eyes assessing Stiles body as if looking for flashing eyes or elongating fangs and claws.

“Sort of but not really” Stiles shrugs not really sure how to broach the subject of his possession and the power it left behind when it died.

“When we get back to the house me and you are going to my lab and we aren’t coming out until I knew every last supernatural detail of your life Stiles” Tony tells him.

“You might need to put a lot of coffee on then, cause it’s a long story and were probably going to be up all night” Stiles tells him.

“I just bought expensive whiskey that’s better than coffee” Tony tells him the sound of the Quinjet approaching makes him stop talking but Stiles can tell from the firm set of Tony’s jaw he’s not getting out of this without telling him the truth.

The awkward silence is cut off as the Quinjet’s cargo door opens and Daisy jumps out looking at the shield agents he knocked out.

“Wow Stiles looks like I’m going to have to up your training” She laughs.

“Sure, just drop me off home first?” Stiles asks helping her lift one of the guys up as Tony goes and picks up the brute “He’s going to need medical I fractured his larynx” Stiles tells her.

“Got it doc” She nods.

“Oh and tell Coulson I want some of these off him” Stiles asks handing over the ICER to her once the three men are lying on the floor the onboard doctor looking over the person who’s more than likely got a crushed windpipe.

“I’ll have an arsenal sent over to you” She laughs.

“I’m serious” Stiles tells her “Apparently I have a target on my back even more so than I did just being linked to Tony so I need the arsenal” Stiles tells her.

“I’ll make sure you get enough to last you a year then, and whenever you need more just contact me” She nods.

“The ICER bullets could they be designed as arrow tips? I bought Clint’s old bow he stripped it bare so it didn’t work but now I’ve bought it in the auction he’s getting it fixed up again and giving me trick arrows to use the ICER bullets would go great in arrow form” Stiles asks hopefully as he straps in the Quinjet taking off as soon as he does.

“I don’t see why not, I’ll get Fitz onto it” She smiles “I didn’t know you could shoot a bow” She questions as they’re flying through the sky it should be only five minutes before they land at Tony’s his brother preferred to fly on ahead.

“Clint give me pointers when we spoke he even flew down to Beacon Hills a few times to hangout and teach me, better add that to the list of secrets I need to tell Tony about” Stiles tells himself making Daisy frown.

“Training tomorrow?” She questions instead of asking him what the hell he meant he’s thankful for that.

“No let’s give it a miss for a few days” Stiles tells her “I might be going back home after tonight” Stiles tells her.

She’s cut off from responding as the pilot announces they’ve arrived.

“Bye Daisy” Stiles smiles running down the ramp when it opens.

Tony’s stood there waiting for him his suits off and the entrance to his labs open waiting for him.


	15. Truth Hurts

“Start” Tony tells him placing a massive whisky glass in front of him the amber liquid nearly sloshing over the sides.

“Remember Laura Hale?” Stiles asks him looking up when Tony makes a humming sound.

“The girl you and Scott found in the woods? Well the half of dead girl?” Tony asks.

“Yeah it started with her” Stiles tells him.

An hour later and five large glasses of whisky later Tony was silent throughout the big reveal looking at Stiles with his mask of indifference not showing any emotion at all.

“So, you got possessed after sacrificing yourself to find your dad? You died in this sacrifice and you almost died again? You made a Molotov cocktail to help kill the alpha Peter? You held Derek up in a pool for a few hours to keep him away from the Kanima got Beaten up by Gerard Argent, ran over Jackson Kanima to help Lydia save him, found out Lydia was a banshee, fought Berserkers and Kate Argent who was a werejaguar, Oh let’s not forget the alpha pack and the Darach situation!” Tony all but yells. “Am I forgetting anything?” Tony asks taking a big gulp of his whisky.

“The benefactor thing but I wasn’t really the target more like I just got in the way” Stiles shrugs.

“I’m upping your training” Tony tells him. “I’m inventing weapons and panic buttons hell I’ve got half a mind to make you an iron man armor” Tony tells him his tone serious.

“I have these abilities now Tony” Stiles tells him draining his glass and applying a little pressure to the glass watching it smash in his hands a shard of glass embedding in the middle of his finger he pulls it out and shows Tony as it heals super-fast.

“How exactly have you got those abilities without being a werewolf Stiles?” Tony questions.

“I asked Deaton about it and he said when my body split in two the Nogitsune’s power also split in two but I’m not actually the fox he sent me to Kira’s mother Noshiko she told me basically what I become was a kitsune with all the power of one without the actual transformation or being supernatural” Stiles tells him.

Tony’s eyes are still transfixed on Stiles no longer bleeding hand.

“Just because you’ve got strength and enhanced abilities doesn’t mean you can protect yourself from all these supernatural creatures Stiles, do you have any idea how many supernatural creatures are out there?” Tony questions.

“I thought I did, I have a bestiary but it seems it’s not complete I thought Vampires weren’t real after all” Stiles tells him.

“Jarvis transfer all my files related to the supernatural to Stiles tablet make sure they’re encrypted so they’re untraceable and unhackable” Tony speaks up his eyes still looking on Stiles.

“I can go home to Beacon Hills if you want?” Stiles questions.

“Go home to Beacon Hills? Stiles I never want you to go back to Beacon Hills again! I want you to go to Harvard, please go to Harvard, please move to Harvard you’ll be four hours away from me I can literally fly to you in five minutes” Tony tells him.

“I want to finish Senior Year with Scott” Stiles tells his brother hating the way Tony’s eyes look sad.

“So, what you can get killed during senior year? Maybe disappear and never be seen again? Stiles you’ve graduated so has Lydia go to Harvard I’ll even pay for Lydia’s education and I’ll buy you guys an apartment off campus that way you won’t be alone” Tony pleads.

“Lydia won’t accept a handout like that” Stiles tells his brother.

“It’s not going to be a handout, it’s a sponsorship Pepper wants her to work for Stark Industries so really it’s going to be beneficial for us in the long run” Tony reveals.

“How can I leave them? What if they need me? What if I’m not their and some supernatural creature attacks? I will be half way across the country” Stiles tells him.

“If anything happens I can be across the country in ten minutes Stiles my Iron Man Mark -3 to Mark 43 are built for Supersonic flight supersonic flight is five times faster than the speed of sound Stiles , the speed of sound in air = 332 m/s that equals 1195.2 km/h which means my maximum speed in the Iron man suit is 5976 km/h or less than Mach 5 which if my math didn’t impress you it means I’m really fast and I’m really powerful I’d like to see a werewolf try to class my metal up” Tony smirks at the bewildered look on Stiles face.

“Why did you bring math into this? I’m a medical kind of guy math just confuses me” Stiles smirks “I mean I know basics but I hate math, especially when I’ve had like four glasses of Whisky” Stiles laughs.

“At least consider it” Tony questions.

“I’ll talk to Lydia tomorrow” Stiles tells him.

“It is tomorrow” Tony indicates the clock on the wall.

“7 am! Tony we’ve been talking for five hours” Stiles mumbles.

“I know I’m gonna go to bed” Tony tells him.

“Sure, I’ll go up soon myself” Stiles tells him standing when Tony pulls him in for a long hug the squeeze hard and It shows exactly how much this means to Tony. 

Tony leaves and tells him to get some rest and think about Harvard and Stiles can’t help but want to go to Harvard to protect his brother from worrying.

Having iron man as back up should they need it is more than what Stiles can offer them anyway.

Beacon Hills is getting quieter at the moment the Nemeton no longer a Beacon for supernatural creatures.

He makes his way out of Tony’s lab he jumps when Lydia lets out a chipper ‘Morning’

How he didn’t hear her heartbeat he doesn’t know.

“Coffee?” Lydia questions “Maybe tell me how you took out three highly trained shield agents?” She asks.

“I have a more important thing to ask you” Stiles tells her “Harvard?” Stiles questions his eyebrows raised.

“What about it?” She asks.

“Do you think we should go?” Stiles asks.

“Of course, I do but like I told you, I will wait until you go so we can get the apartment together and that we should write to them soon and defer the year” She tells him.

“What if we went?” Stiles asks.

“Stiles it’s in three weeks we haven’t applied for student support or found an apartment there is no way we can get my finances sorted before then” Lydia reveals.

“It’s your dream to work for Tony, isn’t it?” Stiles questions he knows the answer but he thought he should ask.

“Obviously” Lydia shrugs.

“Tony and Pepper want to offer you a job at Stark Tech they want to pay for Harvard and give you a job when you graduate, Pepper thinks you’re one of the smartest people she’s met according to Tony and she doesn’t want to risk losing you to a rival company” Stiles tells one of his best friends.

“Well it’s a smart choice really” Lydia nods smirking at Stiles.

“Wanna steal a Quinjet and tour the campus?” Stiles asks smirking.

“You really want to leave and go to Harvard?” She asks.

“Yeah, I think I do seeing how upset Tony got when I told him about the supernatural he wants me to go to Harvard so bad he made a lot of sense what’s the point in going back to High School when we can move on with our lives? I’m getting sick of almost dying every week” Stiles tells her not noticing her wide eyes or the way she suddenly goes quiet.

“You told him about the supernatural?” She yell whispers.

“Yeah don’t worry he already knew about them and guess what? Vampires are real” Stiles tells her.

“How did he take it?” She questions ignoring the Vampire part.

“Worried about me as usual, wanted me to go to Harvard said he’d be the Pack’s backup if they need it” Stiles shrugs.

“So, he knows about me and Scott?” Lydia questions.

“Does who know what about us?” Scott questions rubbing his head as he walks into the kitchen still yawning.

Stiles just rolls his eyes and tells Scott what he and Lydia were talking about Harvard and all.

“I would go to Harvard if I was you” Scott tells him he’d already had his minor freak out about Tony knowing about the supernatural in Beacon Hills.

“I guess it would be fun Harvard with Lydia and come stay in New York on the weekends see Steve I have an apartment here now” Stiles smirks remembering the apartment he won yesterday.

“Yeah, Jackson might even move in with us” Lydia smiles.

“Jackson? Why is he going to Harvard next year?” Stiles frowns.

“Yeah, he’s doing law but he’s going this year he got early acceptance as well he’s not as smart as me or you but he’s got enough power and sway to get him into his father’s Alma Mater, plus he got that big insurance pay out from his birth parents death so he can afford to pay for it as well” Lydia shrugs.

“You want him to move in with us don’t you?” Stiles asks his eyebrows rising in question.

“That will be good” She smiles her eyes going comically wide as she attempts to flirt her way into letting Jackson stay with them.

“I don’t know, Lyd’s Jackson and I don’t get along, even when you’re at my place and you’re on skype all’s we do is argue” Stiles tells her.

“You like to argue Stiles, it’s the best way you get to confuse people with words they don’t know” Lydia tells him.

“Well that’s true” He nods “I get that from Tony” Stiles smirks.

“Besides your higher on the social chain than he is now being a Stark and richer than the entire population of Beacon Hills combined” Lydia smirks.

“That’s right I can” Stiles smirks “Listen I’ve been awake all night so I’m going to get some sleep I’ll call Clint and see if he wants to fly us to Harvard tomorrow to check out the campus and some apartments.

“Okay night” Lydia and Scott tell him at the same time.

Stiles makes it to his room and collapses on his bed he’s about to fall asleep when a thought occurs to him, he’s got his phone out and flicking through the contacts pressing call on the number he wants.

“Stilinski? Or Stark whatever it’s 2:30 in the morning this better be good” Jackson tells him through a yawn.

“Lydia tells me you’re going to Harvard” Stiles states.

“Yeah and?” He groans sounding like he’s three seconds away from yelling or hanging up.

“Tomorrow were going to fly to Harvard and check out apartments because we’ve decided to go instead of go back to High School” Stiles tells him.

“Really? Lydia says she wasn’t going until next year” Jackson states he sounds more awake and interested now.

“Yeah so you wanna move in with us?” Stiles questions.

“Me move in with you?” Jackson asks sounding confused again.

“Also with Lydia, wanna come with us tomorrow to Harvard look at some apartments?” Stiles questions.

“Stiles I’m in London it will take me at least three days to get to New York” Jackson tells him.

“I can have a private jet in London in a few hours you can be here before 9PM my time 4pm London time” Stiles tells him.

“God, I hate that you can actually do that” Jackson moans the sound of him sitting up in bed is audible over the phone.

“Is that a yes? Because I’m sure Lydia would love to see you it would be a nice surprise for her” Stiles asks.

“Well I would be flying out anyway in a few weeks I start Harvard in three weeks I suppose I can get a hotel for the next three weeks and come over now just take me a couple of hours to pack up my stuff” Jackson tells him.

“You don’t need to get a hotel dude Avengers Tower has loads of rooms but you’ll probably bunk with Lydia” Stiles tells him.

“Me stay with you? At the Avenger’s headquarters?” Jackson asks his voice sounding strange.

“Careful Jackson your inner geek is showing” Stiles smirks.

“Shut up Stark” Jackson laughs.

“You know this is the nicest conversation we’ve ever had?” Stiles tells him.

“It’s because I’m still half asleep” Jackson laughs.

“I’ll get my assistant to sort out the details” Stiles tells him.

“You have an assistant?” Jackson laughs.

“I have an AI” Stiles smirks.

“Of all the people to be rich and powerful it had to be you” Jackson sighs over the phone and Stiles can tell he’s shaking his head.

“Later Jackass” Stiles smirks, hanging up the phone.

“Jarvis?” Stiles questions looking up at the ceiling like he always does when he has a conversation with the AI.

“You want me to make the arrangements for Mr. Whittemore’s travel?” The AI asks before Stiles can even ask.

“You’re a genius” Stiles smirks.

“That was my programming” Jarvis tells him.

“Use the money from my account, make sure to keep in contact with Jackson if I don’t wake up wake me up at least two hours before his arrival so I can go pick him up at the airport, give him a few hours to pack, could you also call the admissions board at Harvard and Pay for mine and Lydia’s first year and confirm our attendance?” Stiles asks.

“Sure, think Stiles” The AI tells him.

“Jarvis if you were real I’d buy you fifty gift baskets” Stiles tells him lying down getting comfortable in the bed.

“If you wish to do something you could donate money to a charity” The AI suggests.

“Donate ten grand to a charity of your choice, I’m going to assume your gonna give it to a robot type charity” Stiles laughs.

“You know me so well” The robot tells him before dimming the lights without Stiles even asking him.

“Thanks dude” Stiles tells him his eyes closing he’s asleep within five minutes the thought of Lydia’s surprised face when Jackson arrives fresh in his mind.


	16. Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated in week or so hope you enjoy the chapter.

“Stiles” Jarvis said loudly into the room waking Stiles up out of the dream he’s having.

“Velociraptor” Stiles snorted eyes widening as he wakes up for real looking over to the clock he sees it’s 8pm.

“Damn it Jarvis I was George of the prehistoric jungle I had a pet velociraptor” Stiles tells the AI.

“While as fascinating as that sounds, you wanted me to wake you up two hours before Mr. Whittemore’s flight arrived at Teterboro” Jarvis questions him.

“Oh, yeah is he getting in at ten? Wait Teterboro? Where the hells that?” Stiles questions his eyes closed as he keeps his head rested on the pillow.

“Indeed, he’s getting in at ten and Teterboro airport is a small airstrip for private planes that means you can just drive onto the tarmac it’s located in New Jersey at the current rate of traffic it will take 28 minutes to drive to it assuming you stick to the speed limit, it’s the closest I could get in the time limit that suited Mr. Whittemore’s needs” Jarvis answers him.

“oh, cool good thing your programmed into all Tony’s cars so you can give me directions, where is everybody?” Stiles questions.

“Mr. Stark took Ms. Potts, Mr. McCall and Ms. Martin for something to eat in the city he told me to let you know they’re ‘going to the movies to catch the Midnight release of some film’ his words” Jarvis tells him.

“Oh cool” Stiles tells the AI “The rest of the Avengers?” Stiles asks.

“Captain America is out with Ms. Romanov for the evening, and I believe the rest of them are still on mission” Jarvis lets him know.

“Did Tony take the Lamborghini Veneno? You know the custom built one he had designed to look like the gold and red iron man armor?” Stiles questions the AI sitting up in bed finally a twinge of annoyance shooting through him at the thought of Natasha with Steve he knows logically Natasha is with Clint and Phil but she’s hot as fuck and so is Steve if she wanted Steve all’s she would have to do was click her fingers and no doubt Steve would propose.

“No, he took another car”

“Great tease Jackson by picking him up in a five-million-dollar car will make my day” Stiles smirks.

He gets up and gets in his ridiculously expensive shower the one with like fifty jets that sting yet sooth his skin as he cranks it up to full power, he thanks god Tony is an inventor and he had the mind power to do what Stiles asked.

Ever since Stiles read the hunger games and found out the showers in the book has scented water he had Tony install different colored water and scents.

Stiles favorite at the moment is green water but with strawberry scent.

Jarvis has coffee waiting for him as he walks into the kitchen he’s wearing incredibly tight and incredibly flash expensive clothes he doesn’t know why he cares about Jackson’s opinion so much.

“Coffee” Stiles moans appreciatively as he downs the foamy goodness the best thing about Jarvis controlling the entire house is he always creates the best tasting coffee.

“What time is Lydia and Scott getting back?” Stiles asks the AI.

“If they come back after the movie then they should get back around two am” Jarvis tells him.

“I guess I should just get something to eat out then instead of cooking” Stiles smirks thinking of ways he can impress Jackson, public place let people come up to him ask for pictures and autographs maybe somewhere expensive.

“Oh, fuck it” Stiles frowns why the hell does he want to impress Jackson anyway? Obviously, he wants to see the jock looking like Stiles is his equal when in High School the jock did nothing but try and bully him and make him feel like he wasn’t worth shit. 

He goes about the kitchen drinking his fancy Jarvis made coffee he puts a few things in the slow cooker putting it on low for breakfast in the morning making a egg, spinach and vegetable casserole it will be cooked soon.

He finally runs out of things to do and goes to the elevator pressing the button for the underground parking lot.

He goes to the panel hidden in the wall his handprint is scanned and the wall slides up revealing over seventy different keys he finds the one to the Lamborghini Veneno and as soon as the key is taken off the hook the empty parking lot floor opens the car appearing from the parking infrastructure underneath the actual parking lot.

He just grins at the car the red and gold plated armor glinting off the lights in the room. Stiles can’t help but smirk he’s wanted to drive this car since Tony sent him the custom mock ups of the car a few months ago though he couldn’t fathom why his brother would pay so much just for one car.

Traffic in New York is so slow, yet Stiles manages to weave around the cars as fast as he can, Jarvis shouts directions to him and begs him to slow down.

“Jarvis dude you heard what I told Tony yesterday didn’t you? You hear everything that goes on in the Tower you know I have heightened senses now I’m not going to crash the car I’m not a spaz anymore” Stiles tells the AI, Jarvis seems to accept it and doesn’t ask him to slow down again it’s not as if Stiles was doing 100mph he was only doing 65.

He got to the airstrip half an hour early Jarvis directed him to the Security Gate where he has to show his ID to like three different people before he could drive onto the air strip.

He’s told where to park and where his private jet is going to land it’s still weird to think about his private jet, he can afford a private jet he’s just flew one of his friends in from London.

Well sort of friend sometimes depending on the circumstances.

He just waits in the car music blasting out of the sound system he takes a look at his social media rolls his eyes at the 59,000 friend requests he’s got on Facebook and the millions of new followers he’s got on twitter.

He deactivates his Facebook and he goes to do the same to his twitter but he takes a look at the little verified icon and the 100 million followers he’s procured within the last couple of weeks being a Stark means he’s one of the most known people in the world being the brother of an avenger will do that.

He keeps the twitter just mutes it so he doesn’t get pinged constantly.

The sound of a jet coming into land becomes clear to Stiles even over the music in the car, thank god for enhanced hearing.

He turns the music down and gets out the car he has to cover his ears as the jet roars to a stop screeching across the tarmac, there’s a commotion as people rush to open the doors of the private jet it’s not a full minute before Jackson’s stepping off the plane three duffel bags stuffed full of things in his hands.

“Stilinski” Jackson shouts when he gets to the bottom of the steps bags clutched in hand as he walks towards the car Stiles is stood in front of, his eyes move to the car and they buldge slightly he looks like he’s going to geek out but he composes himself smirking coming to stop in front of Stiles.

“Jackson” Stiles smirks back grabbing a bag of him and throwing it in the small back seat of the car.

“Can I drive?” Jackson asks his eyebrows raised in question.

“Dream on dude” Stiles smirks getting into the car waiting for Jackson to get in the other teen does throwing the other two bags in the back as well.

“Where’s Lydia?” Jackson questions as the car roars to life and Stiles makes his way to the exit.

“Tony took her and Scott out for something to eat and to watch some new film that gets released at midnight we could go track them down if you want?” Stiles questions as he heads out of Jersey and heading towards New York.

“Sure, I could do with seeing Lydia she’s been texting me all day and it’s been hard not to tell her I was coming over thanks by the way for paying for that and letting me stay at the tower.

“Don’t thank me yet you’ve got to room with Lydia she might just kill you if you annoy her” Stiles laughs “Jarvis where is Tony and Pepper right now?” Stiles asks Jackson eyes him like he’s lost his mind but he flinches in shock when the AI’s voice fills the room.

“I believe MR. Stark is in an ice cream parlor judging by his phones GPS coordinates as well as the pictures fans are posting to social Media, they have a reservation for the four of them at Masa in twenty minutes” Jarvis tells him.

“Wait Masa? In Columbus Circus? My father took me and my mother there the place is expensive the bill came to $3500” Jackson tells her.

“Jarvis, can you Phone Masa and get a table for six instead? I’m dressed up enough for a fancy restaurant and this douchbag is dressed for the catwalk, if they need the incentive offer them some money or something” Stiles suggests.

“Gratuities aren’t welcome at Masa, Mr. Stark however is friends with Chef Masa and I’m sure he will be able to add two extra seats Stiles” Jarvis tells him before the only sounds in the car is the purr of the engine.

“How can you be Tony Stark’s brother?” Jackson laughs “I can’t believe out of everyone in Beacon Hills you’re the richest and I suppose the most famous who’d have thought Stiles the spaz” Jackson laughs.

“Yeah well take off the douchbag glasses once and a while Jackson you’ll learn that not everything is how it seems don’t judge a book by its cover and all that” Stiles shrugs.

“I don’t get why you’d intentionally chose to be poor though” Jackson tells him his voice showing distaste and disbelief.

“I’ve never been poor Jackson my father never had much but he worked to make sure I had whatever I needed yeah I have more money than Donald Trump yeah I could have bought Beacon Hills and made it Stilesville and all that but I chose to have a normal life dude, everyone keeps asking me why I chose to keep the name Stilinski because as a Stark I wouldn’t have been able to have a normal relationship with anyone, I wouldn’t have been able to develop connections with anyone if they knew I was a Stark, all’s I would have thought if I ever made a friend would be are they friends with me because they like me or because they like the idea I can get them fame or fortune? That’s why I kept the Stark name hidden for so long” Stiles tells him.

“I understand that actually” Jackson tells him which makes Stiles eyebrows rise in surprise.

“What you don’t think I know the feeling? People hung around with me all the time because my dad was rich and I was the captain of the Lacrosse team, even Lydia used me for my popularity and I used her as well in the beginning but then we started to be the only people we could be ourselves around each other so it became less about pretending and more about us”” Jackson tells him.

“Well you should know then why I did it I didn’t want to have to question every relationship I made either friendship or sexual” Stiles tells them he’s making his way to Columbus circus he’s about three minutes away.

“You and sexual relationships? Aren’t you still a virgin?” Jackson laughs the mood lightening.

“Jackson since you’ve been gone I’ve upped my game, I slept with Malia, Brett and Jordan had a drunken kiss with Danny heck I almost slept with Lydia” Stiles snots his eyes widening when he realizes he’s just told Jackson something Lydia made him promise not to tell.

“You and Lydia?” Jackson asks he doesn’t sound shocked or angry though.

 

“Yeah when you guys broke up I had a panic attack she kissed me than a week later we got drunk made out we were about to you know but it didn’t feel right anymore I could see in her eyes she didn’t love me I realized it was because she was still in love with you” Stiles tells him “She made me promise not to tell anyone dude please don’t tell her I told you” Stiles begs.

“She already told me Stiles” Jackson smirks.

“She did?” Stiles frowns.

“Yeah, she told me it before we got back together said almost doing you made her realize she just wanted me so I guess I should thank you in some way” Jackson laughs.

“Oh, god she told me she never told anyone” Stiles frowns.

“Stiles sorry to interrupt but would you like me to purchase an extra two tickets for the midnight release of the movie as well for you and your accomplice for after dinner?” Jarvis’s voice interrupts.

“Sure, thanks Jarvis” Stiles replies as he pulls up outside Masa the roar of the engine making the Valet jump there’s a commotion outside the flash of cameras snapping pictures of Tony Stark the paparazzi clamoring to get good pictures of Tony Stark and his wife anything to get an image good enough for the front page.

He steps out the car Jackson following him he gives his keys to the valet and then he starts to get blinded as the paparazzi realize who’s just got out the car.

“Stiles?” Tony asks smirking as he sees his brother.

He’s cut off by Lydia’s shout of “Jackson?” Her voice rising as he pushes past the paparazzi to run to Jackson.

He picks her up and she squeezes him so tight Stiles is betting Jackson’s glad he’s a werewolf right now. 

“What are you doing here?” Tony asks him at the same time Lydia asks Jackson that as well.

“Stiles flew me over in a private jet” Jackson tells Lydia “He wanted it to be a surprise for you” Jackson smirks.

“You flew him in from London? Good to see your finally using your money kid” Tony tells him patting him on the shoulder.

“Dude Jackson really?” Scott asks pushing past the paparazzi.

“Sorry dude he’s going to Harvard as well at the end of summer so I thought he should just come and help me and Lydia pick out an apartment check out classes as well” Stiles smirks.

“Wait so your taking my advice after all? You’re going to accept the offer of early placement at Harvard?” Tony questions beaming.

“I emailed them before bed this morning accepted the offer me, Lydia and Jackson will be starting there in September we just need to go buy an apartment over there” Stiles tells his big brother laughing when he gets pulled in by Tony and squeezed so tight Pepper joins the hug kissing his cheek and offering her congratulations.

“Damn it who am I going to copy now when we get pop quizzes?” Scott whines smirking when Stiles shoots him a glare “Kidding I’m happy for you too” Scott laughs pulling Stiles in for a hug as well after Tony releases him the camera’s seem to keep clicking no doubt they’ll be speculating about him and Scott dating in the morning he can just see it ‘Stark cheats on Captain America’ he hates the paparazzi.


	17. Home

“Dude if you don’t stop yawning I will punch you” Jackson tells him they’re all lounging in the private jet they’ve got another hour till they land in the private air strip just outside Beacon Hills.

“I’ve been up for about 30 hours getting everything ready for me to leave my home and go live across the country on my own, I’ve got to somehow say goodbye to my father and pack up all my shit to take with me then I’ve got to meet up with some relator that’s going to try and sell me the most expensive apartment she can so please don’t mess with me Jackson I may be tempted to release the pressure lock on this jet and send us spiraling down into the earth I doubt you’ll be able to heal when you’re a splattered corpses” Stiles snarls leaning back into the nice leather seat bringing a can of red bull to his lips without opening his eyes trying not to nudge a sleeping Steve next to him.

“Please don’t do that I need to go to high school in September and try and get my grades up to join you and Lydia in freaking Harvard” Scott tells him Stiles can hear the smirk on his face without opening his eyes.

“And you won’t be moving alone Jackson and I will be with you, just think about it classes in the week your New York apartment on the weekends I can finally be a socialite with the amount of parties you get invited to” Lydia tells him and Stiles manages to open his eyes and laughs at the smirk on Lydia’s face.

“I need to soundproof the apartments with you, don’t I? I can’t be handling your screams” Stiles laughs when Lydia looks shocked at his words.

“Oh, shit I was talking about banshee screams just in case but it just registered what it sounded like I was implying ignore me I’m on no sleep brain” Stiles shakes his head as if it will give him some sleep.

He would have thought the special abilities he has now thanks to the nogitsune would mean he could survive without sleep but perhaps even the supernaturally gifted still need sleep.

“We’d have to soundproof the place anyway you can be loud as well” Steve tells him without opening his eyes the older man snuggling into Stiles shoulder. Steve was back from his mission an hour before Stiles was set to leave and even though the captain was exhausted he still went to his room and packed a bag to come with Stiles to help him move.

“How would you know? All’s we’ve done is kiss” Stiles whispers into Steve’s ear smirking when the captain opens his eyes and look at him.

“I’m pretty sure you’d be loud in bed if your loud when we kiss” Steve tells him it’s whispered in his ear even if Scott and Jackson can still hear them.

“Pepper flew to Harvard to meet with the realtors she will be there right now narrowing your choices down so you don’t have to stress out, Tony’s already talked to your father and Noah is all for you graduating a year early my mother said he’s been going around town all day telling everyone me and you are going off to Harvard together” Lydia smirks reaching forward and squeezing his arm in support.

“This is so weird when I left Lydia barely even knew Stiles now she’s actually close with him” Jackson says out loud and Stiles smirks at the blond werewolf.

“We’ve even kissed” Stiles smirks laughing when Jackson’s eyes glow at him Lydia chokes on her coke as she sees the eyes glowing her eyes divert to Steve who’s seen everything.

“Don’t worry he knows about werewolves” Stiles tells her smirking into Steve’s chest the smile comes out more as Steve places his arm around him.

“Oh, good I thought Steve was going to kill him at twenty thousand feet” Lydia laughs.

“Like he could kill me” Jackson laughs.

“I will have you know my boyfriend is in peak human condition and if he so wanted to his shield would split you in two and if he can’t I will, and I’ve got the Avengers on my side” Stiles smirks.

“I’d like to see you try Stilinski” Jackson smirks showing fang “Doesn’t he have the avengers on his side?” Jackson asks after a couple of seconds frowning more.

“I think if push came to shove and it would be me against Steve I’m pretty sure everyone of the Avengers but Hulk and Scarlet Witch would side with me, Natasha is a swing vote she’s loyal to Steve but she’s with Clint and Clint’s like a second brother to me” Stiles tells the werewolf.

“Dr. Banner likes you more than me” Steve tells him sitting up in him seat he looks cute as hell looking tired cuddled into Stiles “I’d be able to get Scarlet Witch and Sharon Carter on my side no doubt as well as Falcon and maybe even Bucky as well, Ant man has a hero worship thing going on with me so I’ve got him as well if it ever came to it and the Avengers had to choose a side for some reason you’d have Tony, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Quakes apparently has a really soft spot for you, Vison likes you apparently Spider-man has a crush on you” Steve tells him and Stiles smirks when Steve’s voice sounds a little harsh when he mentions the web slingers crush.

“Well it’s lucky were in a happy relationship then and none of us are evil so it doesn’t matter who’d get who in the divorce” Stiles laughs.

“Who’d get Thor? Black Panther? The rest of Daisy’s secret warrior team?” Lydia asks and Stiles raises his eyebrow in question the girl isn’t usually one for hypotheticals.

“I’ve never met Thor or Black Panther, I don’t even know who’s on Daisy’s secret warrior team I only know she’s the leader of it when he mentioned it during sparring” Stiles tells her.

“How the hell can you go against an actual super hero when it comes to fighting? She must be holding back” Jackson questions.

“He’s actually pretty good at fighting” Lydia answers before Stiles can.

“Seriously?” Jackson questions eyebrows raised.

“Yeah so is Lydia dude, how the hell Parrish managed to teach her to fight so acrobatically I have no idea but she’s took out so many bad buys just fighting alone seriously it’s some black widow shit he taught her” Stiles tells him animatedly hitting Steve’s head in the process “Sorry” Stiles chuckles leaning down to kiss the eyebrow he hit with his hand.

“Parrish? This is the dude you had a crush on?” Jackson asks Lydia.

“Stiles slept with him” Lydia says and Stiles glares at the red head she’s throwing him under the fire.

“So, he’s gay then” Jackson asks looking relieved.

“Yep” Lydia nods.

“No, he’s BI you knew that” Stiles smirks back when she looks his way with a murderous glare plastered on her face.

“Who’s Parrish?” Steve questions and he sounds jealous again it kind of just makes Stiles fall for him a little bit more.

“Just some hot dude Stiles hooked up with after him and Malia stopped having sex, we all thought they’d get together but then Stiles slept with Brett so nothing happened there” Scott says smiling he looks proud of himself like he’s being helpful but he’s not.

“Malia? Brett?” Steve questions looking to Stiles.

“Oh, don’t give me that, don’t go getting judgmental Peggy? Sharon? Other people I don’t know about” Stiles counters back.

“There is nobody else other than them” Steve tells him.

“Me neither only three skeletons in my closet dude” Stiles tells him.

“Good then” Steve nods his head going back to the headrest of his seat his hand squeezing Stiles own hand.

“Can I have your attention please? The captain has put on the fasten seatbelts sign, if you could all ensure your fully seated with your seatbelts fastened we are beginning out descent into Beacon County” The air stewardess tells them sitting down in her own seat as they begin to clime lower and lower into Beacon County.

////////////////

 

“Why didn’t you bring any more bags again?” Steve asks as the bags from the jet are taken off Stiles only brought a small overnight bag whereas Lydia actually brought a suitcase as did Jackson, Scott brought all his stuff that he took to New York back because he wouldn’t be coming back with them when they leave.

“Because the aim is to get all my luggage to Harvard bringing loads with me would be a hindrance besides I have clothes at home so I don’t need much more than my laptop and phone charger” Stiles shrugs.

They make their way to the airstrip entrance he goes over to the desk and grabs the two rental car keys he had pre-booked two rentals to get them back into Beacon Hills.

“SUV’s?” Lydia asks looking unimpressed.

“I missed my jeep this was the closest they had to it, and you and Jackson need the cargo space” Stiles smirks throwing her the keys to one of the cars.

“I’ll come see you tomorrow” Stiles tells her.

“Sure” She nods “Wanna ride with us Scott your house is closer to mine” Lydia asks and Scott looks like he was going to reject her offer but he looks between Stiles and Steve smirks then accepts the woman’s offer helping Jackson load all the bags into the SUV.

“Such a weird person” Stiles shakes his head hugging Lydia goodbye before him and Steve just jump in they’ve only got duffel bags so they go in the back seat no fuss of packing suitcases in the trunk.

“Your Dad’s fine with me coming, right?” Steve asks Stiles suddenly nervous ten minutes into the ride when they pass the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign.

“Yeah, he said he wanted to meet you which means expect him to be cleaning his guns on the table when we walk in, he’s going to be in full uniform and hoping to intimidate you” Stiles laughs.

“Sounds great” Steve laughs the dude actually sounds nervous.

“Don’t worry babe my dad’s a Captain America fan boy he loves that you stand for truth, justice and the American way, he’s just gonna probably put on a show but know inside he’s screaming like the fan girl he is” Stiles laughs again it works because Steve lets out a breath he doesn’t seem like he wants to bolt from the moving car anyway.

“Does he know about the nogitsune?” Steve asks after a few seconds of just driving.

“Yeah” Stiles nods.

“Does he know about the after affects as well?” Steve questions.

“You mean my supernatural abilities without actually being supernatural?” Stiles asks confused.

“Yeah?” Steve nods.

“Oh yeah, you and my dad are the only two that know about the after effects of the Nogitsune” Stiles tells his boyfriend.

“I think you should tell Tony and Scott as well” Steve tells him.

“Why would I need to do that?” Stiles asks his voice comes out harsher than he intended.

“I think they should know I know it’s hard on you keeping the secret, how did your dad react?” Steve asks and Stiles knows he’s changing the direction of the conversation to avoid an argument.

“He was scared at first he thought that the abilities meant I was still possessed but Deaton explained to him that I’m not possessed the super strength, the super hearing, the super smell, the enhanced healing were just leftover when the spirit was killed, Deaton explained that the abilities being left behind was uncommon but not unheard of and it means I can never be possessed again”Stiles explains he gets quiet when he sees Liam and Hayden walking down the street he pulls up to the two teens beeping the horn and enjoys watching Liam flail around for a couple of seconds.

He rolls the window down and shouts “Long time no see, baby wolves” Stiles laughs when Liam looks around the street frantically making sure nobody heard him Hayden just shakes her head and approaches the car.

She goes to lean in and give Stiles a hug but she spots Steve in the passenger seat and she freezes on the spot.

“Oh, my god the news was true? Are you really dating Captain America?” She asks and Stiles rolls his eyes not another fan girl in the pack.

“I told you I was when you texted me thirty times asking if it was true” Stiles tells her rolling his eyes to Liam who looks like he’s getting super jealous of his girlfriend’s fan girling as well.

“I thought you were being sarcastic or something” She shrugs still looking at Steve.

“Hey, I’m Steve” Steve smiles leaning over Stiles to offer her his hand. “You must be Hayden or female baby wolf as Stiles keeps calling you” Steve smirks shaking Hayden’s hand.

“Does he know?” Hayden and Liam ask at the same time.

“About werewolves? He’s been around for a while he’s got to know a few supernatural in his time” Stiles tells the two laughing when their eyes widen.

“Why you back early I thought you weren’t back for another two weeks” Liam questions coming to stand next to Hayden putting an arm around her as if to show Steve the girl was taken.

“Lydia, Jackson and myself are all graduating early well technically we’ve graduated the school have already sent us our diplomas so we’re going to be in Harvard in a couple of weeks not in school with you guys” Stiles tells them.

“Wait so your leaving?” Liam asks.

“Yep in three days just come home to pack and say goodbye to dad” Stiles nods.

“You know what this means then?” Liam questions chuckling.

“I’m not going to be here to bail you out of shit or to help you when you fall down holes?” Stiles asks smirking at the annoyed look on Liam’s face.

“No, it means a going away party” Liam shouts a woman was walking past as he shouts it and she jumps at the volume she looks in their direction she goes to walk forward but she sees Steve and her eyes buldge.

“MR America?” She shouts walking closer to the car practically pushing Liam and Hayden out the way which is impressive because they’re both wolves.

“Hey Mrs., Lenowitz” Stiles smiles turning the engine back on.

“Stiles? What are you doing with MR America?” She asks eyes wide.

“It’s Captain American Mrs. Lenowitz and he’s my boyfriend, see you guys” Stiles wave’s before taking off not letting his old baby sitter say anything else the women is a massive gossip which means the entirety of Beacon County will know Steve is here in less than four hours two if she’s going to afternoon bingo.

“Operation pack up is officially a go before the people in this town mob you” Stiles tells Steve.

“Why don’t they like superheroes?” Steve laughs.

“They will probably want to keep you forever and I can’t have them taking my boyfriend I need you for reasons” Stiles laughs.

“What reasons are they?” Steve questions as Stiles pulls into his driveway.

“Sexual and love type reasons obviously” Stiles tells him turning the engine off and getting out the car before Steve can say anything.

He grabs both his and Steve’s bag from the back seat as Steve jumps out the car.

Stiles sees the curtains twitch next door but he’s distracted when his dad shouts his name.

“I’ve missed you” His dad shouts running down the porch steps to envelop Stiles in his arms.

“I know I’ve missed you too dad” Stiles smiles cuddling into his dad’s chest embraced by the warmth and the smell of his father.


	18. Husk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while but this has taken a route that I didn't expect I will explain more in the end notes

“I can’t believe you are actually going to go, I wanted you to graduate early I was so put down when you and Lydia decided to stay with the pack but then Tony phoned me basically screeching down the phone it took me a good ten minutes before I understood what he was going on about then I called Natalie and she said you and Lydia decided to accept after all” His father tells him basically fangirling.

Stiles was right his father had been cleaning his guns on the kitchen table but his love for Steve won in the end he’d started quizzing Steve on all his adventures and then half an hour later he seemed to remember he had a son and started to show his excitement for Stiles graduating early.

“My son’s going to be a doctor” The sheriff smirks.

“I’ve got a long way to go dad I’ve got seven years of medical school to go then I’ve got a residency to do that could take up to seven years as well and then three years on a fellowship it all depends on which route I want to go medically” Stiles smirks picking up his phone when it pings.

“Everything okay?” Steve asks once Stiles puts his phone down after two minutes of reading the long text message, he set the phone down on the table frowning, Steve takes a sip of his coffee the poor man looks minutes away from sleep.

“Yeah Tony and the rest of the Avengers are going back out on the mission with Coulson’s team looking for Felix Blake and the superior he’s just warning me there’s been a watchdog attack in Yosemite national park” Stiles tells them.

“Yosemite? That’s only an hour away what are the watchdogs doing in these parts?” The sheriff asks him.

“Apparently, they tracked an inhuman who was hiding out in the park who had the power to control plants and nature and executed him park rangers found the body even though it was torn apart by animals the medical examiner was able to find the cause of death and it matched the watchdogs killing pattern, the dude signed the accords he just wanted a peaceful life in the park where his powers were strongest” Stiles tells them shaking his head feeling sorry for the guy.

“I should go and give them a hand” Steve tells them draining his cup in one sip.

“You look like you’re going to keel over son maybe you should go get a couple hours sleep first the guest room is made up for you” The sheriff tells them making sure to emphisise where Steve would be sleeping no if, ands or but’s about it.

“He’s right Steve you’d probably be no good in a fight if you went now the team hasn’t even left New York yet they’re a good 4 hours out and your only an hour away from Yosemite so you should go get some sleep” Stiles tells his boyfriend smiling when he nods.

Stiles goes to stand to show him to the guest room but his dad waves him off and directs Steve an arm around the man’s shoulder.

Stiles shakes his head when his enhanced hearing picks up the conversation his father starts when he walks Steve up the stairs.

He just shakes his head and tunes them out because he doesn’t want to hear his father give the ‘what’s your intentions towards my son?’ speech to Steve he’s already overheard Tony ask the same question to Steve only son was replaced with brother.

He busies himself by taking all the plates into the kitchen as well as their cups and cutlery he’s just washed the last dish when his father finally walks back down the stairs.

“You get everything you needed to know out of the interrogation or what?” Stiles asks him he’s leaning against the kitchen doorway, looking into the dining room drying his eyes on the towel.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was just giving Steve some extra pillows” The sheriff lies and Stiles can tell the man won’t say anything else on the subject so he just rolls his eyes.

“Sure, and pigs can fly” Stiles tells him.

“Well it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing to happen in this world” The sheriff shrugs taking a seat pouring himself another coffee from the French press on the table.

“True the multiple universe theory suggests there should be an anthropomorphic universe out there somewhere where animals have human characteristics they could have powers on that universe as well like imagine Steve being a superhero animal he’s be something American like Captain American Eagle or something” Stiles tells him father seeing the man look at him like he’s lost his mind the man plays along anyway.

“What superhero would spider-man be then?” His dad asks eyebrows raised.

“I don’t like a pig” Stiles shrugs before snorting out loud at the joke that popped into his head “Imagine he was a pig and he got called spider-ham” Stiles tells his father still cracking up.

“You really have an over active imagination” Noah laughs.

“Hey, I know someone from an alien planet who was only thought to exist in Norse mythology a spider-ham is possible as is a universe where I’m a superhero or something hell there’s probably tones of universes where I wasn’t born or I was born a girl or something like that an anthropomorphic world isn’t that far-fetched” Stiles argues.

“You keep saying that word like I know what it means” The sheriff smiles.

“Oh, it basically means the animals acting like humans, like sonic the hedgehog or ninetales they’re animals but they act like humans they have human characteristics” Stiles explains.

“I’m going to miss you going off on tangents so much, your half the reason my brain hasn’t started losing knowledge in my old age you keep imparting your freaky knowledge on me in weird and unexpected ways” Noah tells his son smiling over his steaming coffee.

“I’m only going to Harvard dad I’m not being shipped off to Timbuktu technology nowadays is amazing and I mean it’s so good I can buy a hologram machine and video chat you and it will be like I’m still in the room I’ll be able to go off on tangents and impart my wisdom onto you keep that brain gaining knowledge everyday” Stiles laughs.

“Your only here a couple of days what do you say we get through some of the stuff saved onto to DVR while we can?” His father asks.

“You get the popcorn in the microwave and I’ll order the pizza?” Stiles suggests.

“We just ate” The sheriff tells him laughing.

“So, you don’t want some peperoni with extra peperoni and onion?” Stiles questions he might not be hungry right now but his fast metabolism means he will be soon.

“I could go for some peperoni right now add mushrooms and you’re on” Noah laughs walking in to the kitchen as Stiles goes into the living room to order the pizza with large drinks and some dessert as well.

He ques up some things to watch starting with the last season of Merlin him and his father never got around to watching, he’s sitting down blanket over him hogging the couch as his father comes in to the living room large bowl in hand filled with popcorn he takes the arm chair that he always sits in smirking as he sets the bowl on the coffee table between them.

The first episode comes to an end when the pizza guy knocks on the door Stiles quickly pauses the show before the next one could start without him and runs to the door.

“How much do I owe you?” Stiles asks opening the door looking down at his wallet pulling two twenties’ out.

“How about all the money you have?” The dude says and Stiles looks up frowning his eyes widening as he sees the mask of a watchdog he looks behind him and he sees more suv’s lining the streets over twenty watchdogs at the door guns trained on him.

“What do you want?” Stiles asks controlling his voice so his dad doesn’t panic or Steve doesn’t wake up and come running down getting them both killed.

“Well the superior is a pretty rich man but not as rich as you or your brother so I’m sure using you as a bargaining chip will get him the resources he needs to wipe out the inhumans after all you are Starks weakness” The man says voice muffled by the horrible mask he’s about to reply beg them not to hurt his dad as the butt of the watchdogs smg is brought down on his head hard he falls to the ground vision swimming he hears his dad running out to hear what the commotion was.

“Stiles?” He hears his father shout from close behind him the sound of a gun going off sounds in the small doorway echoing round the house he tries to shout out for his dad for Steve for anyone but he’s hit over the head again and everything goes black.

/////////////

Stiles wakes up with a start as they throw water over him he coughs up water that he manages to swallow when he gasped in shock.

“Stark” some man speaks he’s standing in front of him or rather sitting wheelchair bound in front of him he’s on his own obviously not thinking Stiles as enough of a threat to have guards around him “Sorry about all this it’s the only way to get Starks attention Pepper Potts was too well guarded and the superior thought you coming out to the middle of nowhere was the perfect time to get what he wants of your brother” the man tells him.

“Your Blake, right? Coulson told me about you” Stiles tells them man enjoying the frown that paints the man’s face he obviously didn’t expect Stiles to know anything about him or anything about the watchdogs.

“Yes I am” The man nods before his wheelchair moves over to the metal table near Stiles, Stiles eyes follow the man and it’s the first time he’s noticed the table that’s filled with an assortment of weapons it’s the crystals on the table that draw Stiles eyes though.

“You like them?” Blake asks him nodding to the crystals obviously seeing him staring. “They are pretty the clear ones are completely harmless to humans they just turn those humans that have the inhuman gene into an inhuman the monsters, this blue one though one of my friends in shield before he left to join my cause managed to recover this from a place called afterlife it’s got a piece of alien metal in called the diviner from where inhumans tried to artificially replicate the crystal so it kills humans which is a waste” Blake lectures him and Stiles lets out a huff of breath struggling with the ropes behind him.

“Let me guess your gonna kill me with the terrigen crystal if Tony refuses to give you all the money he has, right? Dude you know how many people have tried to steal my family’s money? A lot you know where they are? Dead Tony doesn’t deal with terrorists” Stiles laughs.

“Oh, he’s going to give us what we want especially once we send him a video of you getting tortured he already knows we mean business we did kill your adoptive father after all” Blake smirks his smirk widening when Stiles lets a gut retching scream escape his lips thrashing at the ropes so madly that the wooden chair topples backwards pain shoots through Stiles arms but the scream he lets out isn’t for the pain in his arm it’s for his father it can’t be true.

“Keep the screaming up Mr. Stark it will make a visually appealing ransom I’ll be sending your torturer in soon in the mean time I want you to remember all the bank passwords for your accounts as well I’ll be back in five minutes with a pen and paper for every time you refuse to answer my question you will lose an appendage” Blake tells him and although Stiles can’t see him he can hear the smirk in the man’s words, the sound of his electric wheelchair disappears from the room and the only thing that can be heard in the room is Stiles harsh breathing.

He uses his enhanced hearing and follows Felix out the room and he hears the man telling someone outside the door to watch him obviously guards they’re obviously armed.

 

He takes a deep breath and uses his enhanced strength to tug at the ropes around his wrists it takes several minutes and deep rope burn the ropes cut into his wrists that much the brown rope turns red but he manages to slip his restrains off and manually unties his legs from the legs of the chair

 

He looks around the room for a way out but the only things in the room is the little torture table filled with knives and pliers and other torture essentials of which Stiles makes his way over too and picks up the biggest knife on there.

The only other thing in the room is the door to which Blake left and judging from what Stiles can hear from outside there’s three heart beats meaning three guards.

Stiles leans against the metal table catching his breath rubbing his aching wrists and trying to process what’s happening right now, his father’s dead they’re going to torture him to get to Tony he can’t let that happen.

The plan forms in his head without conscious thought he grabs the crystal off the table at the same time the door to the room opens he hears Blake shout for him to get on his knees four watchdogs behind him guns trained on Stiles the rooms small and cramped and Stiles just smirks at them.

“At least I’ll get to take out one of the leaders of the watchdogs I won’t let you use me to take my brothers money you killed my father so I’ll kill you as well” Stiles smirks.

One of the watchdog runts goes to move forward finger itching at the trigger but Blake barks a sharp order for him to stop which the man listens too.

“We can talk about this put the crystal down” Blake tells him voice low as if talking to a spooked animal.

“Sure” Stiles nods launching the crystal at the floor the effect is instantaneous the mist fills the room choking everyone in it including him, the watchdogs fall to the floor clutching their throats Blake is gasping in his wheelchair and Stiles is leaning against the table using it to hold him up he looks down at his feet and notices the husk is starting to crawl its way up his body he remembered Daisy talking about the transformation like a caterpillar in a cocoon only Stiles won’t survive this he’s not coming out alive he’s dying but he’s taking a major watchdogs boss with him and getting revenge for his father while he’s at it.

It’s up to Tony to find the Superior now.

His last thought was of Steve he hopes he survived the watchdog attack and hopes he doesn’t blame himself for Stiles death, he doesn’t get to think of anything more as the stone covers his eyes everything just ends.

//////////////

Accept it doesn’t end!

He wakes up or breaks out of the stone some time later he falls to the floor landing hard on his knees he’s surrounded by the stunned faces of Daisy, Coulson and Clint watchdog’s bodies litter the floor and the other husks are broken around him.

“Where’s Blake?” Stiles questions standing up wobbly pushing Clint’s hand away when the man tries to help him up.

“Blake? Blake was here?” Coulson questions.

“I threw the terrigen crystal in the room he was sat in that wheelchair” Stiles tells the older man his eyes widening as two things become apparent to him.

The first the terrigen crystal kills humans which means he’s not human he’s been turned into an inhuman and the second thing is that Felix Blake is missing meaning he’s turned as well.

“How long was I in the husk for?” Stiles questions.

“We’ve been here for half an hour you were in the stone we thought you were dead we’ve never seen an inhuman in the husk for longer than a few minutes, are you alright Stiles you look like you’re in shock” Daisy tells him staring at Stiles face.

“What’s wrong with me? Have I got a mutation?” Stiles asks trying to control his breathing.

“No” Clint says and he tries to focus his hearing on Clint’s heart beat his eyebrows raise in realization he can’t hear nothing the powers he got off the nogitsune they’re all gone.

“I can tell your lying just spit it out” Stiles tells him.

“You have no mutations your eyes have just changed color is all” Clint tells them.

“What color?” Stiles question.

“It doesn’t matter for now we need to get out of here we told Tony you were dead he’s went mad he’s flying around looking for any watchdogs that managed to flee” Clint says cutting Daisy off from answering him.

“Is it true what Blake said about my father? Is he dead?” Stiles questions.

“Yeah” Coulson tells him giving a sympathetic smile attempting to put a comforting hand on his shoulder which Stiles dodges making his way for the door the other three quickly on his heels.

His breath is coming out ragged and it sounds husky when he asks, “What about Steve?”

“Captain Rodgers is missing” Coulson tells him and it makes Stiles head hurt even more it’s like he’s got a tension headache and things keep getting added to it he’s one more stressful situation away from exploding and considering he’s an inhuman now and he doesn’t know his powers he doesn’t think it’s going to be a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned to have Stiles as an inhuman but I was liking this story so much that I made it into a series and I wanted Stiles to join the avengers Tony, Stiles and Steve fighting evil side by side by side if you guys don't want to read about inhuman Stiles feel free to just stop reading here.
> 
> If you do like inhuman Stiles I would like ideas for his power as well as the eye color at the end like i said i never expected him to become inhuman so I didn't have a power in mind


	19. Locked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while i've had so many exams i've just been enjoying a little bit of down time

“Jesus Christ, Clint!” Stiles cries out when he sees his eyes in the mirror of the Quinjet.

“What?” Clint asks looking like he’s just been caught eating from the cookie jar the belt strap paused in midair where he was going to strap himself in.

“I thought my eyes were devil like or something when you didn’t answer my question these aren’t that bad” Stiles tells the archer.

“I was a little shocked sue me I’m used to that honey brown you’ve got one eye bright blue and the other grey” Clint shrugs.

Stiles just looks in the mirror again the blue eye isn’t just blue it’s like electricity the color of Derek’s eyes before he became the alpha the grey one however is the most beautiful deep grey for a mutation they aren’t that bad.

“I wonder why ones blue and one’s grey, I know most physical mutations after terragenesis serve a purpose” Daisy states out loud.

“It’s kinda pretty I always liked people with heterochromia” Stiles shrugs moving away from the mirror he will admit he’s a little sad his eyes were the only thing that changed because that was the only genetic factor he inherited off his mother well maybe not the only one because he must have got the inhuman gene from one of his parents.

The thought of his father sends a shock through his body his heart aching as he straps in the seat of the Quinjet and the aircraft takes off Coulson is sitting next to Clint who’s flying the jet trying and failing to get in touch with Tony.

“Natasha” Coulson calls suddenly from the front finally getting in touch with one of the avengers the coms were down for some reason.

“Phil! Thank god were in Yosemite still Tony’s going mad loosing Stiles has tipped him over the edge I think he’s looking for someone to kill in return” Natasha says the usually stoic women is speaking with so much emotion it’s clear his brother really matters to the Black Widow.

“Stiles isn’t dead he’s an Inhuman” Coulson tells his significant other his hand grasping Clint’s arm it’s clear they’re all worried about what Tony might do.

“Say that again? Did you just say Stiles is alive?” Tony’s voice booms over the coms in the Quinjet and Stiles has to smile obviously going radio silent on the team didn’t mean that Tony wasn’t listening in to them.

“I’m alive Tony” Stiles shouts up in the air.

“Thank god kid get him to me now Coulson” Tony orders.

“Were 3 minutes out from Natasha’s location” Clint answers.

“I’ll be with her in forty seconds” Tony tells the team and then it’s quiet again.

“Thank god he was listening into the coms the last thing we need is Stark going on a murdering rampage after signing the accords” Coulson tells the group.

Stiles eyes widen at the mention of the accords.

He’s going to have to sign them now as well he’s going to be controlled and told what to do by the government, he’s seen what signing has done to the avengers it tore them apart for a while to the point where they were split and attacking each other, it was only shield that managed to get them to work together again whatever therapist Coulson used is classified but he or she deserves the Nobel Peace Prize.

His breath leaves him in a rush he puts his head back on the seat and closes his eyes taking a deep breath to calm himself he needs to find Steve get back his boyfriend and then mourn his dad he can’t break down now.

Only he hasn’t got the enhanced powers from the nogitsune anymore no more enhanced senses and strength no more supernaturally enhanced healing, he’s as useless as he was when Scott first got bitten.

Sure, he still knows how to fight thanks to Daisy and he knows how to shoot guns thanks to his dad and bows thanks to Clint but he’s nowhere near good enough to help the avengers get Steve back maybe then need to call in the new avengers to help.

“Stiles?” Daisy mutters nudging his arm so he turns to face her “You ok…” Her voice is cut off as she stares at his face much like Clint did when he was staring at his eyes.

“What?” Stiles asks when she doesn’t say anything for like twenty seconds.

“Your eyes are brown again” She tells him handing him her tablet the camera on and facing him so he can see his eyes on the screen.

“So, it was a temporary mutation?” Stiles asks eyebrows raised.

“We won’t know but they could have something to do with you power” Daisy tells him.

“Will anybody be able to tell my powers through tests or anything?” Stiles asks frowning handing the tablet back to Daisy.

His hand accidentally brushes her hand and he pulls his hand back in shock when he touched her it felt like electricity.

She looks up at him like she’s seen a ghost her mouth opening as if to say something before he unstraps herself from the seat.

He realizes they aren’t moving.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asks unstrapping himself.

“Watch dogs” Clint tells them and Stiles looks out the window to the scene below them.

“There’s hundreds of them” Stiles says gulping.

“Tony and Nat are the only ones on the ground Sam and Vision are miles away following a lead on Steve” Coulson tells them.

“Then land so we can help them” Stiles orders the two men.

“Stiles were outnumbered” Clint tells him.

“You’re an Avenger and Daisy can create earthquakes in her sleep literally and Coulson’s just as badass land before I grab a parachute and a gun and comit suicide trying to jump out” Stiles tells them they’re above the trees Natasha picked a great spot for them to land the only problem they’re fighting on it gun fire and Tony’s beams audible even above the roar of the engines. 

He sees Clint and Coulson look between each other before looking to Daisy.

“Fine I can probably jump to a tree from here anyway” Stiles tells them leaning over Clint and hitting the ramp button the gust of wind is immediate Stiles feels himself get sucked out a little bit they aren’t that high up for him to get sucked out completely the wind just makes him stumble a little on his way to grab a parachute he picks up a few of Natasha’s gun from in a gun case.

The ramp closes before Stiles can jump.

“Hold on were going down” Clint tells him and Stiles grabs onto the chair he was sitting in before Daisy doing the same.

When Clint said they were going down he meant going down dive-bombing down into the fight the jet hitting over ten watchdogs before crashing into a tree.

Stiles lost his balance falling over and hitting his head hard on the metal seat he was desperately gripping a small cut opened above his eyebrow blood seems to keep coming out and seeping into his right eye stopping him from being able to see completely.

“Stay behind Daisy” Coulson tells him picking Stiles up Clint is half way geared up before he flicks the ramp switch and the sound of gun fire becomes deafening.

Clint’s suited up with his bow notched ready to fire before the ramp hits the grassy ground.

There is no welcoming party no hug from Tony only men in white masks well the correct word for them is dog masks only they don’t look that much like a dog In Stiles opinion.

Some stare at them most staring at Stiles which seems to momentarily stun them they obviously thought he was dead along with their boss.

Clint starts picking them off before they could turn their guns on them, Daisy sending a group of ten or so watchdogs flying with a vibrational blast, Coulson starts shooting and it’s quite surprising the accuracy the man has.

Stiles starts shooting the watchdogs himself with great accuracy not as good as Black Widow’s, Clint’s or even Coulson’s but he’s just as good a shot as Daisy is.

His cut stops bleeding so he can finally see what’s going on around them his eye just a little sticky thankfully it’s just in time to see a watchdog coming at him the dude has a massive branch in his hands obviously been disarmed and not thinking Stiles was a big a threat as the rest of the Avengers.

The watchdog is probably right since losing his Nogitsune powers he’s not as strong as he was, he remembers taking out those shield agents so easily the night he told Tony about everything, he can fight sure he’s been trained by Daisy and Clint enough to know how to fight but he can’t do much he’s useless.

The watchdog who’s just about taller than him swings the branch and Stiles ducks spinning around on the ground his foot striking out to take the man down, he goes to jump on the man but the watchdog jumps up before he can the man goes to hit him again with the branch but a sudden blast of vibration sends the man flying into another six or so watchdogs.

Stiles looks up to thank Daisy but she’s already fighting more watchdogs one on seven this fight isn’t fair.

A shot rings out in the field it’s not unusual the gunfire is almost deafening what is unusual about it is that it’s close the gunshot feet away from Stiles the blast sends a ringing into his ears the other thing that’s unusual is the amount of pain it sends through Stiles.

The impact of the bullet sends him to his knees his shoulder burning in pain, he closes his mouth and lets out a grunt/scream his hand flies to his shoulder and comes away bloody.

He looks around the battlefield and nobody seems to have noticed him going down accept for the watchdog who shot him who’s feet away and advancing on him with haste.

Stiles screams out and runs at the man he tackles the watchdog before he can let out any more shots his shoulder flares in pain as he takes the man down.

He brings his fist down to connect with his face it’s after he knocks the man out he notices his hands sparking.

Like properly sparking like electricity running through his hands and up his arms.

he gets up but it was a mistake because people seem to notice him sparking even Daisy some watchdogs run at him firing shots his hands fly up to shield him and what happens next shock Stiles.

Electricity flies out of his hands like thick ropes they hit the bullets and then fly towards the watchdogs electrocuting them and they fall to the floor their bodies smoking.

“How’s that possible?” he hears Daisy say he looks to her and she looks like she’s seen a ghost.

“Focus on the remaining watchdogs we will deal with that when we aren’t being shot at” Coulson demands.

“Stiles look out” Clint shouts.

Stiles turns around the watchdog with the stick goes to his him again and Stiles raises his hands to protect his head before the stick makes contact with him a vibrational blast shatters the stick to splinters and sends the man flying.

“Thanks” Stiles says looking to Daisy who’s staring at him in amazement.

“That wasn’t me” She tells him.

“Who was it then?” Stiles questions.

“It must have been you” She tells him raising her gun and shooting an advancing watchdog.

“How’s it possible to have two powers have any inhumans ever done that before?” Stiles asks picking up a hand gun and using it to pick off the remaining twenty or so watchdogs, Tony is flying overhead drawing most of the watchdog’s fire.

“Non-that I’ve ever saw” Daisy tells him firing at Watchdogs herself.

“Contemplate Stiles powers later and deal with these bastards will you” Tony orders over the coms.

“I know in case you guys have noticed were in the middle of a gun fight not an episode of doctor Phil” Natasha snipes.

“I’m sorry if my new-found life altering powers are irrelevant to you” Stiles growls over the coms aiming his gun to the watchdog advancing on Natasha.

“I had him” She tells him as her way of thanks.

“Sure” Stiles tells her shooting another two before throwing the gun on the ground as it runs out of bullets his shoulder burns at the action and he winces as he ducks behind Coulson grabbing another gun on the ground staying low he shoots two more people the gunfire stops as Tony swoops down and takes out the final three.

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief and sits forcefully on the ground panting hard he’s missing the nogitsune powers he didn’t get tired after three minutes of fighting.

When the adrenaline fades, he lets out a hiss of pain as he realizes he’s been shot in the shoulder.

His hands shoot to his shoulder and he lets out another hiss when he makes contact to the wound, his hand comes away red.

“Stiles is hit” Daisy shouts down the coms.

The response of ‘what?’ ‘how?’ and ‘how bad?’ is all that he hears before he takes the coms out of his ear.

“I’m fine” Stiles tells Tony as his brother lands with a thud on the ground his armor melting away as he kneels in front of Stiles.

“You’re not fine you almost died before but now your inhuman and now you’ve been shot” Tony basically shouts at him “You’re staying under lock and key until your thirty” Tony tells him.

“Stop overreacting” Stiles tells him he goes to say more but the sharp taste of copper hits his tongue and Tony’s face starts to blur as he falls back the clear blue sky and the green canopy of green melting into one as his world turns black.


	20. future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's took so long i'm on holiday i've been a little preoccupied to post any updates

He pushes past the throngs of people lining the streets of New York, wincing when people bump into his shoulder jostling the still fresh and healing wound he sustained from being shot just two days before.

His mobile phone hasn’t stopped ringing and vibrating in his pocket since he escaped the tower.

He’s not stupid he knows it being on means Tony can track his every move he wouldn’t be surprised if someone’s flying overhead if Wasp or Ant-Man are clinging to his hair or on his clothes somewhere his brother was adamant that he not leaves the tower and so was shield.

He’s been awake seven hours he was patched up by Jemma some dude standing behind her the whole time his name was Fitz or something. Daisy had wanted to speak to him about his powers as did Coulson but Tony had put his foot down demanded they gave him a few days to get his head around everything without talking about inhumans or powers.

He was surrounded by the Avengers every waking moment almost the entire shield staff coming and going from the tower trying to track Steve down, it was maddening hearing everything going on not being able to contribute anything.

So, he escaped, it wasn’t hard Jarvis 2.0 likes him more than Tony so he kept his departure silent sneaking out through one of the many secret exits Tony had installed that he thought nobody else but him and Pepper knew about.

He’d been walking now for over an hour, the streets were packed for some festival going on, getting lost in a crowd was something he didn’t know he needed, the pain of his shoulder when it gets knocked every second helping to focus him his brain working overtime as he tries to figure out the inhuman stuff.

He’d heard Coulson and Daisy in the conference room talking to Gemma and Fitz, Coulson had thought he had the exact same powers as Daisy and someone called Lincoln, but Daisy has disagreed with him.

She told him “I saw when he sent that watchdog flying and it didn’t vibrate the ground or anything, it was like a strong focused gust of wind blew the dude away”

Gemma had interrupted with a short statement of “Interesting, Fitz do you think?”

The dude replied, “it’s possible” before Jemma even finished her sentence.

Coulson had demanded they share with the rest of the class to which Fitz and Jemma said at the same time.

“Elemental manipulation” 

“You think he can control water, wind, fire and earth?” Coulson asked them “How did he use Lincoln’s powers then?” 

“Well people don’t really count electricity as an element but some do as well so it’s possible he can control all five elements” Fitz tells his boss.

Stiles had left at that point grabbing his phone jacket and wallet telling Jarvis to keep it a secret, he had walked in the direction the festival was going with them following it around the streets of New York.

Twenty minutes into his walk is when the phone started going off it hasn’t stopped since.

“You know you’re supposed to answer the phone when it rings right?” Clint’s voice says in his ear he feels the dude’s breath on his ear as Clint grabs his uninjured shoulder and starts walking with him.

“You know it’s nice to have a little peace, sometimes right? Superheroes don’t need to constantly have my back at every second of the day” Stiles tells his friend.

“You do when you’ve been kidnapped not even a day before, especially when your boyfriends been kidnapped and especially when you’ve just developed some unknown powers that could endanger you and the public if any shit happens on the streets” Clint tells him.

“Can I not be a normal dude for ten more minutes?” Stiles questions.

“You’re a Stark your lives never going to be normal especially not with these powers Stiles” Clint tells him “I think you were destined to be an Inhuman I think this is the world’s way of telling you to come out the shadows and become a superhero” Clint tells him.

“A superhero really?” Stiles laughs “You really think I can be a superhero, I’m a spazz” Stiles laughs.

“You’re a spazz with powers now, who defeated about thirteen watchdogs even when you took a bullet to the shoulder not twenty minutes after you came out of the husk I’ve seen people flop to the floor after they came out of it most people can’t move you led a charge of epic proportion to save Nat and Tony ” Clint tells him.

“I came to help my brother it’s amazing what a bit of adrenaline can do” Stiles tells Clint dragging the older archer into a fairly empty McDonalds’ on the high street.

“You should consider it” Clint tells him.

“Maybe talk to me again when we find Steve” Stiles tells the dude going up to the counter and ordering what is to to be honest way too much food, the husk did take a lot out of him and he just wants to eat “You want anything?” Stiles asks Clint the McDonalds employee looks to Clint then back at Stiles her eyes widening as she recognizes who they are.

“Please don’t scream, I have a headache and I can’t be bothered with the attention” Stiles asks her.

“I won’t” She says nodding along looking to Clint as he asks for his regular boring meal compared to Stiles three meals and four desserts.

“Thank you” Stiles smiles.

“If you take a seat in the back I will bring it over in a few minutes” She smiles.

“Thank you” Stiles smiles handing over the money and putting a fifty in the charity case he had tried to tip a McDonalds employee a few weeks ago and the poor dude nearly got fired for accepting it, so he wasn’t gonna do that again he couldn’t be bothered with that right now.

...

Clint had watched him eat with disgust as he scoffed down every bit of his food the employee that served them snapping a quick picture with them both before leaving them to it.

Clint had phoned Tony to tell his brother to stop phoning Stiles phone and they were going to go back to the tower after Stiles had ate something, Clint had told Tony Stiles had left for some fresh air and fast food, his brother understood that he loves fast food himself.

He’s sure Tony knows Stiles just needed to get out Tony’s had PTSD before he knows the importance of removing yourself from a situation and being around the stratergy meeting where they constantly mentioned his new-found powers, his missing boyfriend and his dead father wasn’t helping him.

“You sure you’re ready to go back in?” Clint asks Stiles pausing outside the tower before they walk in, the three or so paparazzi that constantly hang out around the tower in hopes to get a picture are right in front of them snapping pictures.

He ignores them shouting his name asking where Steve or Tony was and just walks into the tower Clint on his heels.

They step out of the elevator and the massive space is packed full of shield agents and the avengers and new avengers.

The avengers lobby is bustling with activity people running around faster than they were when Stiles left he tries to see what’s up but nobody pays him or Clint any attention when they get back, he tries to ask someone for attention but everyone is too busy running around they can’t even shout ‘boo’.

“Tony?” Stiles asks as he makes his way through the massive group of people around him.

“We got him back” Tony smiles at him his smile lighting up the room as he smiles at Stiles.

“Steve?” Stiles asks his breath leaving him in a massive gust of breath.

“Yeah he’s back” Tony nods.

Stiles rushes into the building following Tony into the medical wing where Steve is incapacitated he looks like he’s dead but the beating of his heart echoed on the heart monitor helps him focus on the good things

“Come on Steve” Stiles basically shouts when he sees his boyfriend on life support praying to any god or goddess that will hurt him to heal Steve no matter what it take him to heal from it.


	21. Next part of the series

So guys the response to this fic has been so amazing the next part of it is up if you guys wanna like and subscribe to it the link is below, I would love to see you all commenting like you did on this one, give me some comments on what you'd like to see and make sure to like and subscribe so you're notified when the next chapter comes out which should be in an hour or so.

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/11761056/chapters/26511051>

 

I don't own this image I found it on an amazing fic that I'm reading called Shield me if you're loving the Steve Rogers/Stiles Stilinski in this fic go check out that fic because it's loads better 

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1889877/chapters/4072215>


End file.
